Soirées à Lima Heights Adjacent
by zahazahar
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur Santana et Brittany. Les soirées qu'elles pourraient passer chez l'hispanique.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un petit OS sur Brittany et Santana. A situer après l'épisode 3x13 Heart où nous avons enfin eu le plaisir de les voir s'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus d'une heure après que « The God Squad » ait interprété <em>Cherish<em> pour Brittany de la part de Santana, l'hispanique décida qu'il était temps de passer à la deuxième partie de la soirée.

- Tu viens Britt, on rentre, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de danser avec la blonde et l'emmenait déjà vers la sortie sans que la fille concernée n'ait eu le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Mais San, c'est tellement bien ici, tout est beau, j'adore la musique et on peut aussi danser ensemble. Reste encore un peu s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue attendrissante qui faisait toujours craquer la brune.

- Je comprends que tu puisse aimer être ici ce soir mais j'aimerais qu'on passe maintenant le reste de la soirée seule à seule, dit-elle en s'approchant de son visage pour l'embrasser furtivement.

- D'accord mais on va chez moi alors.

- Et pourquoi pas chez moi ?

- Parce que ta chambre est trop sombre alors que la mienne représente plus la Saint Valentin.

Elles sortirent alors toutes les deux et montèrent dans la voiture de l'hispanique. Celle-ci démarra le moteur et commença à rouler, ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que Brittany remarqua où Santana l'emmenait.

- San, je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on aille chez moi.

- Et moi, je préfère qu'on passe le reste de la soirée dans ma chambre. Mes parents ne sont pas là alors on sera tranquille et on pourra faire tout ce qu'on voudra sans être obligées de se faire discrètes.

- Tu me m'aimes plus ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ?

- D'habitude, tu m'écoutes toujours et tu fais tout pour me rendre heureuse.

- Je le fais toujours, répliqua la brune alors qu'elles venaient d'arriver devant la maison qui se trouvait à Lima Heights Adjacent.

Santana sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Brittany ne se décida pas à sortir alors elle lui prit la main et la força à le faire. Elles entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent aussitôt les escaliers, la brune fut obligée de pousser sa petite amie tout au long du chemin.

- S'il te plait San, la supplia la blonde. Allons chez moi.

En réponse, Santana lui sourit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Brittany changea immédiatement d'attitude en voyant que la froideur habituelle n'était pas présente. Santana avait décoré sa chambre pour la soirée dans un style qui plaisait à la blonde. Il y avait beaucoup de rose un peu partout, des cousins en forme de cœur et plusieurs centaines de pétales de rose. L'hispanique avait mit beaucoup de cœur à faire en sorte que la décoration spéciale Saint Valentin plaise à sa petite amie. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment à cette fête, pour elle ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale et l'amour était quelque chose qui devait s'exprimer tous les jours de l'année, mais Brittany croyait dur comme fer à la Saint Valentin, à Cupidon et aux petits anges qui tirent des flèches « qui ne font pas mal mais qui rendent amoureux », elle y croyait autant qu'elle croyait au Père Noël alors Santana avait tenu à faire cet effort pour faire plaisir à sa blonde.

- C'est magnifique Sanny, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt que tu avais fais ça ?

- Pour t'en faire la surprise B, lui répondit-elle en souriant de voir sa petite amie si émerveillée.

La blonde se rua aussitôt sur les lèvres de la fille qu'elle aimait. Celle-ci claqua la porte de sa chambre puis se dirigea vers le lit sans décoller ses lèvres de celle de Brittany. Elle la fit s'allonger et Santana la domina aussitôt. Très vite, la danseuse entrouvrit ses lèvres et de sa langue, elle demanda à la brune d'en faire de même. Santana lui ouvrit aussitôt le passage et les deux langues se mirent à danser ensemble, tandis que les deux corps s'embrassaient rien que sous l'effet de ce baiser. La brune abandonna les lèvres de son amante et se dirigea vers son cou qu'elle parsema de baisers, elle entendit la blonde lâcher un petit gémissement et elle lui infligea alors des caresses pour la faire gémir encore plus. Quand elle sentait que la chaleur montait encore plus entre elles, sa main gauche se glissa jusqu'à la cuisse de la blonde et elle lui enleva sa robe.

Alors qu'elle était désormais en sous-vêtements, Brittany reprit le contrôle et retourna Santana pour la dominer à son tour. Celle-ci se laissa faire et dégrafa au passage le soutien-gorge de la danseuse. La blonde se releva pour le plus grand bonheur de Santana qui en profita pour contempler sa poitrine parfaite et la caresser du bout des doigts. Elle se releva à son tour et aida la blonde à lui enlever sa propre robe. Brittany parcouru alors de ses mains le dos nu de l'hispanique et lui retira à son tour son soutien-gorge, tandis que cette dernière emprisonna sa ceinture pour la faire se rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

Elles s'allongèrent à nouveau et la blonde embrassa le cou de la brune tout en écartant ses deux jambes à l'aide de son genou.

- Britt…, parvint à dire Santana qui avait de plus en plus chaud.

- Mhm, marmonna Brittany sans cesser de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

La principale concernée arrêta aussitôt ses baisers et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime San, lui dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire avant de reprendre là où elle s'était arrêté.

Elle descendit petit à petit le long du corps de la brune, elle s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine, l'une de ses mains caressait un des deux seins tandis qu'elle lécha avidement l'autre mamelon, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir son amante. Elle reprit alors son chemin en descendant toujours plus bas, elle traça une ligne de baisers sur son ventre et alors qu'elle embrassait le bas du ventre de la brune, elle entendit que la respiration de celle-ci s'accélérait, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses points sensibles et y resta alors plusieurs secondes tandis que l'hispanique n'en pouvait plus. Brittany retira ensuite le bout de tissu gênant et se détint un instant alors que sa bouche se rapprochait toujours plus du centre de la brune. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil afin de rencontrer le regard suppliant de l'hispanique. Elle introduisit alors aussitôt sa langue qu'elle fit tourner en cercle, Santana gémit de plus belle face aux mouvements de la langue experte de la blonde.

- B…, fut la seule chose que Santana parvint à prononcer quelques minutes après que la danseuse avait entièrement prit possession d'elle.

Brittany se retira aussitôt et remonta jusqu'au visage de celle qu'elle aimait tout en introduisant deux doigts dans la brune qui se cambra alors que la blonde lui infligeait une série de va et viens tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Santana gémissait de plus en plus fort et la blonde décida de lui faire face, elle la regarda dans les yeux tandis que la brune prononça son nom en atteignant le point de non retour.

La danseuse se laissa tomber à côté de Santana, posa la tête sur son épaule, enlaça son corps avec un de ses bras et entrecroisa leurs jambes.

- Joyeuse saint valentin, lui susurra-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci Brittany, dit la brune à bout de souffle. A moi maintenant de te la souhaiter.

A peine avait-elle fini de dire cela qu'elle dominait déjà Brittany et lui faisait subir le même sort.


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai décidé d'écrire un autre OS du même style, c'est à dire une autre soirée à Lima Heights. Si vous voulez, je pourrais en écrire d'autres.

Celui-ci est à situer après l'épisode 3x03 Asian F, parce que dans l'épisode suivit, Brittany a révélé qu'elle et Santana ont prit un bain ensemble une semaine plus tôt.

* * *

><p>Santana et Brittany étaient dans la salle de bain de la maison de la brune, située à Lima Heights Adjacent. Elles prenaient un bain ensemble et c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elles le faisaient. L'hispanique frottait le dos de la blonde, assise entre ses jambes, alors que cette dernière lui parlait de sa campagne pour devenir présidente des élèves. Même si elle se trouvait en ce moment avec sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle aurait préféré que celle-ci soit plutôt sa petite amie, Santana se disait que cette soirée se passait à merveille. Elle se sentait chanceuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle, elle était sa source de bonheur et la brune était donc prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elles soient ensemble une bonne fois pour toutes. En attendant, elle profitait de leurs soirées câlines où l'expression de ses sentiments n'y avait pas sa place. Tout allait vraiment parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce que Brittany change de sujet et lui parle d'un garçon venant d'Irlande qui allait arriver le lendemain chez elle et y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.<p>

- J'espère que vous allez devenir des grands amis. Rory est vraiment gentil, un peu comme moi. Il m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire qu'il arrivera demain à seize heures, tu pourras venir le chercher avec moi et mes parents si tu veux…

- Tu ne préfères pas plutôt laisser tes parents le chercher à l'aéroport et passer l'après midi avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle avant de déposer quelques baisers sur la nuque de la blonde.

- Sanny, ce sera son premier jour en Amérique, si je ne vais pas l'accueillir, il va être tout triste, dit-elle triste à l'idée qu'il pourrait être triste.

- Ok, fais comme tu veux mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir avec vous.

- Dans ce cas, on se verra lundi au lycée, conclu Brittany, un peu déçue.

- Mais je t'appellerai demain pour prendre de tes nouvelles, la rassura aussitôt Santana.

- Et tu pourras prendre soin de Lord Tubbington ? Ma sœur passe le week-end chez une amie et j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu sais que je n'aime pas le laisser seul à la maison trop longtemps.

- D'accord…

- Encore que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de vous laisser ensemble dans la même maison, songea la blonde.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui ferais rien cette fois-ci, lui assura-t-elle.

Brittany se retourna alors pour remercier la brune à sa façon. Elle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres tandis que ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Santana. Après quelques minutes de pur bonheur pour toutes les deux, la blonde se sépara et regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux.

- Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas venir avec toi demain, j'aimerais t'inviter au Breadstix la semaine prochaine, dit l'hispanique.

Brittany sourit face à la proposition de la brune et hocha vivement de la tête pour lui répondre positivement. Santana se demanda alors si elle avait accepté de dîner avec elle parce qu'elle voyait cela comme un rendez-vous ou alors simplement comme une sortie entre amies. Au lieu de lui demander, elle préféra rester dans l'illusion et s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable rendez-vous. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car la blonde s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, mais cette fois-ci elle furent très vite interrompues par le bruit de pas de la mère de l'hispanique qui s'approchait de plus en plus de la salle de bain. La brune fit plonger son amie sous l'eau, elle fut totalement cachée sous la mousse quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Mamá, ça t'arrive de frapper avant d'entrer ? S'offusqua l'adolescente.

- Désolé. Je viens te rappeler qu'on dîne dans un quart d'heure alors dépêche toi de sortir d'ici.

- Dios mío ! S'exclama alors Santana, ce qui étonna sa mère.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, c'est juste que les sels de bain commencent à me brûler, mentit la brune tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

En réalité, la blonde, qui avait la tête entre ses jambes, avait décidé de lui faire procurer un peu de plaisir avec sa langue et elle était vraiment douée pour cela se dit Santana.

- Et dis-moi, Brittany ne devait pas venir manger à la maison ce soir ?

- Si, elle est… elle arrive bientôt, parvint-elle à dire avec difficulté.

- Bon, je te laisse parce que ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. La prochaine fois, n'utilises pas trop de sels de bain.

A la peine la porte fut-elle refermée que la brune fit revenir son amie à la surface. Elle essaya de lui lancer un regard noir mais la lueur de plaisir qui se lisait dans ses yeux l'a trahissait. Elle retira la mousse présente sur le visage moqueur de la blonde.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Me rappeler qu'on mange dans un quart d'heure et comme elle croit que tu n'es toujours pas arrivée, il faudra faire attention à ce qu'elle ne te voit pas descendre les escaliers.

Elles entendirent à nouveau la quadragénaire qui s'approchait et Brittany se cacha une nouvelle fois dans l'eau.

- Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu parles toute seule ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Je répète pour le Glee Club.

- Vous faites aussi du théâtre ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouais, c'est notre prof qui a eu cette idée ridicule. Tu peux partir maintenant pour que je sorte ? Dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire forcé.

Santana sortit de l'eau dès que la peine fut à nouveau fermer. Elle la ferma à clé puis se tourna vers Brittany qui ne se gênait pas pour contempler les courbes parfaite du corps hâlé qui se tenait devant elle. L'hispanique rougit un peu et décida de mettre un peignoir, ce qui déçu la blonde.

- Tu ne viens pas me rejoindre ?

- J'aimerais bien mais il faut qu'on y aille.

- On reprendra là où on s'est arrêté ?

- Compte sur moi, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Elles se séchèrent mutuellement et s'habillèrent en vitesse. Une fois dans la chambre de Santana, Brittany choisit finalement de sortir par la fenêtre puis sonner à la porte d'entrée pour faire croire aux parents de la brune qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Descendre l'étage qui la séparait du sol ne fut nullement difficile pour elle, qui avait déjà du le faire à quelques reprises.

Santana dévalait les escaliers quand la sonnette se fit entendre, elle alla aussitôt ouvrir. Elles s'attrapèrent par le petit doigt et entrèrent dans la salle à manger où les attendaient les deux parents de l'hispanique.

- Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te sécher les cheveux avant de venir Brittany ? Lui demanda la mère.

- Je ne voulais pas arriver en retard, se justifia-t-elle.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir une fille aussi bien élevée qui fait attention à toujours arriver à l'heure, dit-elle alors en jetant un coup d'œil à sa fille.

Elles prirent ensuite place autour de la table l'une à côté de l'autre, et tout au long du dîner elles n'attendirent qu'une seule chose, le moment où elles allaient pouvoir monter dans la chambre de la cheerleader et profiter de cette soirée comme il se devait.


	3. Chapter 3

Cet OS se situe après l'épisode 3x07 I kissed a girl, où Santana a fait son coming out auprès de sa grand-mère, et comme vous le savez, cela ne s'est pas très bien passer.

* * *

><p>Santana claqua la porte d'entrée et monta les escaliers en trombe, elle n'entendit même pas ce que sa mère venait de lui dire. Elle entra dans sa chambre, claqua aussi cette porte-ci et s'affala sur son lit pour continuer à pleurer toutes les larmes du son corps. Peu de temps plus tard, elle entendit que quelqu'un frappait à la porte, puis l'ouvrir avant d'attendre la moindre réponse.<p>

- Santana, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda sa mère en s'approchant de la brune. Tu es allée voir abuela ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors laisse moi seule s'il te plait, lui répondit-elle sans lever la tête.

Madame Lopez soupira mais fit que ce lui demanda sa fille. Elle sortit de la chambre et dès qu'elle fut au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'empara du téléphone et appela la seule personne qui pouvait consoler sa fille. Elle lui demanda de venir dès qu'elle pouvait, elle lui avait dit que Santana avait besoin d'elle mais elle ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi.

Brittany arriva à la maison située à Lima Heights Adjacent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait fait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Santana, Madame Lopez ? S'inquiéta Brittany. C'est sa grand-mère qui l'a rendu triste ?

- Ça n'a vraiment pas du bien se passer entre elles. Santana est effondrée et ne veux voir personne mais je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera quand même ta présence.

Brittany acquiesça et monta ensuite les escaliers pour rejoindre sa petite amie. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et vit que Santana était toujours allongée sur son lit et n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer.

- Sanny…, dit la blonde d'une voix triste.

Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La brune resserra un peu plus l'étreinte et colla son visage contre son cou. Brittany lui caressa tendrement le dos pour qu'elle puisse se calmer un peu.

- Britt… mon abuela, ma grand-mère, elle a… elle a…

- Shhh, ça va aller. Je suis là et je ne m'en irais pas.

Et elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la brune, fatiguée à force de pleurer, s'endorme. Brittany essuya alors les dernières larmes présentes le long des joues de la brune, et s'éloigna un peu d'elle dans le but de mieux la voir. Santana avait l'air maintenant beaucoup plus paisible. La blonde savait que sa petite amie n'allait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures alors elle décida de tenter à son tour de trouver le sommeil.

L'hispanique se réveilla vers quatre heures du matin, la première chose qu'elle se demanda était ce que faisait Brittany dans son lit alors qu'elles n'avaient pas passé la soirée ensemble, et puis elle se souvenu de tout, de son coming out auprès de sa grand-mère et du temps qu'elle avait passé à pleurer dans les bras de la danseuse. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours lovée dans ses bras et même si elle aimait ce contact, elle préféra s'en défaire voulant aller dans la salle de bain afin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mais à peine s'était-elle extirpée de l'emprise de Brittany que celle-ci se réveilla à son tour.

- Sanny ? L'appela-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

L'intéressée alluma sa lampe de chevet et se rallongea aux côtés de celle qu'elle aimait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta grand-mère ? Demanda ensuite Brittany sans passer par quatre chemins.

- Elle ne m'accepte pas comme je suis… elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, répondit-elle assez calmement.

Elle s'étonna elle-même du calme de sa voix, elle aurait pensé qu'elle allait de nouveau craqué en le disant mais les larmes ne vinrent pas, elle n'avait même pas envie de pleurer. Elle était juste déçue de la réaction de sa grand-mère.

- Tu sais qui t'acceptes comme tu es ?

Santana fronça des sourcils en entendant cette question, puis finalement elle nia de la tête.

- Moi, lui dit Brittany.

- Heureusement sinon on aurait un sacré problème toutes les deux, répliqua Santana en souriant.

- Il y a aussi tes parents et tous les membres du Glee Club, qu'ils fassent partis des New Direction ou des Troubletones.

- C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance de tous vous avoir, avoua la brune.

- Et même Lord Tubbington te soutient, précisa la danseuse.

- Mhm… je doute que Gato soit vraiment prêt à le faire, songea-t-elle.

- Mais si, il t'aime beaucoup mais il est trop orgueilleux pour te le dire. C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit.

- Tu pourras lui dire quelque chose de ma part ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle contente de voir que Santana allait peut-être mieux s'entendre avec son chat.

- Dis-lui que la prochaine fois que je le verrai, je…

- Tu ? Dit-elle avec impatience alors que la brune hésitait à dire ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Je compte bien lui faire perdre une autre de ses neuf vies.

- San ! S'exclama-t-elle tout en lui donnant une tape sur le bras alors que Santana était pliée de rire. Arrête d'être méchante avec lui, je pense qu'il veut faire la paix, tu devrais en faire autant… sinon il ne nous donnera jamais sa bénédiction pour qu'on puisse se marier.

Santana s'arrêta immédiatement de parler, voilà que Brittany lui parlait de mariage, elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais maintenant qu'elle lui en avait fait part, elle pensa à quoi ressemblerait son futur et elle était sûre qu'il y aurait un mariage mais un invité n'allait pas y être présent.

- Abuela n'y sera pas, dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait mais j'ai du me tromper parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le renie pas comme elle l'a fait avec moi. Mes parents m'aiment et c'est pour cela qu'ils ont acceptés que nous soyons en couple et qu'ils sont heureux que nous soyons tout simplement heureuses ensemble.

- Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Kurt et Blaine, ça leur est peut-être arrivé à eux aussi, alors que pour moi, tout le monde était content que je sois avec toi.

- Tu as raison, je le ferais demain, mais pour l'instant la seule personne dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi, dit-elle en se lovant à nouveau dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous préviens tout de suite, cet OS n'a rien à voir avec les précédents, c'est plus un petit délire partit de ce que j'ai écris dans le dernier OS, où Brittany a dit "Et même Lord Tubbington te soutient... C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit." et Santana lui a répondu "... Je compte bien lui faire perdre une autre de ses neuf vies."

Du coup, j'ai voulu écrire sur ce trio Santana - Brittany - Lord Tubbington, en m'inspirant de ce que je viens de citer. Cet OS se situe après l'épisode 3x09 Extraordinary Merry Christmas, non pas pour ce que nous avons pu y voir mais pour la période à laquelle il se situe.

J'espère que, même s'il ne correspond pas au style des précédents, vous aimerez quand même cet OS.

* * *

><p>- Tu devrais essayer de te calmer, ça va très bien se passer, lui dit Brittany.<p>

La blonde venait tout juste d'arriver chez sa petite amie, elle avait amené Lord Tubbington avec elle parce qu'elle partait en vacances en Californie avec sa famille le lendemain et elle était donc venue lui confier son chat pendant ces deux semaines de noël. Lord T. n'avait pas l'air très rassurer à l'idée de vivre deux longues semaines avec l'hispanique et n'avait pas arrêté de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Je suis fait comme un rat, se lamenta-t-il.

- Arrête de dramatiser la situation, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer.

- Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé ensemble, elle m'a fait perdre deux de mes vies, et nous étions ensemble seulement pendant trois heures. On s'entend comme chat et chien et ça ne changera jamais.

- Si tu arrêterais de la griffer, elle serait sûrement plus gentille avec toi parce que je me souviens aussi très bien que cette fois-là, elle s'est retrouvée avec des griffures de la tête aux pieds.

- C'était de la légitime défense ! Se défendit le chat.

- C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dit quand tu es allé me rapporter qu'elle t'avait jeté par la fenêtre, alors je ne sais jamais qui croire.

- Je vais te le dire qui tu dois croire… moi !

Santana arriva à ce moment dans sa chambre, elle tenait une énorme pizza entre ses mains, ainsi qu'un bol de croquettes pour chat.

- C'est prêt, annonça-t-elle en souriant à la blonde.

Elle posa le bol par terre, s'installa sur le lit, s'empara de la télécommande et lança _Peter Pan_, le film que Brittany voulait absolument regarder ce soir-là. Lord Tubbington sauta sur le lit et huma l'odeur que dégageait le plat.

- Bas les pattes Gato, lui dit sèchement Santana.

- Sanny, sois gentille avec lui, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas que tu l'appelles comme ça, il a toujours l'impression que tu as envie de le manger avec un gâteau. Et puis, je pense qu'il peut au moins avoir le droit à une part de pizza.

- Les humains mangent de la nourriture pour humain et les chats de la nourriture pour chat. C'est ça ou c'est rien, et il faut bien qu'il s'y fasse dès maintenant parce que pendant ces deux semaines à venir, je compte bien le traiter comme un chien… un chat, se rattrapa-t-elle.

- San…

- Laisse tomber Brittany, tout ce que peut dire cette peau de vache ne m'atteint pas, dit Lord T. en descendant du lit pour manger son dîner « spécial chat ».

La danseuse soupira face à l'attitude des deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Les trois mangèrent ensuite en silence tout en regardant le film. Une fois qu'ils furent tous rassasié, Santana jeta le carton de la pizza un peu plus loin dans sa chambre et Lord T. reprit sa place sur le lit, aux pieds des deux filles, pour regarder la suite des aventures du jeune garçon contre le méchant capitaine dont le crochet faisait toujours peur à Brittany.

Santana soupira à son tour, c'était sa dernière soirée avec sa petite amie avant deux semaines de séparation et elle aurait préféré être seule avec la blonde plutôt que de se taper aussi la présence du gros chat. Brittany posa sa tête sur son épaule et se colla un peu plus à elle en essayant d'adopter une position confortable. La brune tourna alors la tête vers son amie et l'embrassa sur la tempe, seule zone de son visage qui lui était accessible. Le bisou eu pour effet que Brittany se déconcentre un instant du film pour attraper les lèvres pulpeuses de son amante. Santana lui suça la lèvre inférieure et, de sa langue, elle lui demanda le passage, en réponse la danseuse entrouvrit ses lèvres. La brune pu alors approfondir le baiser, elle passa une main dans les cheveux dorés tandis que les mains de la blonde s'aventurèrent déjà sous son haut. Un gémissement se fit entendre et ce fut à ce moment que Lord Tubbington perdit à son tour le fil de l'histoire pour leur faire face.

- Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour…, commença-t-il.

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup de pied, de la part de la brune, qui le fit s'écraser contre le sol. Il remonta sur le lit avec un air de vengeance, s'approcha de sa tortionnaire, leva sa patte avant droite dont les griffes étaient sorties et l'abaissa brutalement contre la peau hâlée…

- Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant aussitôt et en jetant un coup d'œil aux dégâts.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Lord Tubbington, lui dit Brittany en constatant que du sang sortait de la jambe de celle qu'elle aimait. Va t'en d'ici !

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencé en me donnant un coup de pied.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était dans l'action, mentit la blessée pour se défendre.

- Bon, que les choses soient claires, s'il y en a un que je retrouve blessé ou mort quand je reviendrais de vacances, je quitte l'autre.

Les deux ennemis baissèrent la tête, la blonde savait toujours mettre le doigt là où cela faisait mal.

- Faites la paix maintenant.

- D'accord, je te promets de ne plus te griffer, lâcha le chat.

- Et moi, je te promets de ne plus te balancer par la fenêtre ou les escaliers et de ne plus essayer de t'écraser avec ma voiture, abdiqua à son tour l'hispanique.

- Serrez vous la main et la patte, leur ordonna Brittany.

Ils allèrent tous les deux lui répondre « hors de question » mais se retinrent en se disant que c'était de Brittany qu'il s'agissait. Ils se regardèrent alors en chiens de faïence pendant des longues secondes, finalement le gros chat lui tendit la patte et Santana la serra rapidement entre ses doigts. Lord T. se retourna ensuite pour suivre la fin du film.

- Je t'ai dit que tu devais t'en aller.

- Mais elle…

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès et puis maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe de sa blessure.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour chercher ce dont elle avait besoin dans la salle de bain et Lord T. la suivit puisqu'il n'était plus le bienvenu en ce lieu pour la soirée, il jeta un dernier regard vers la brune qui s'enquit de lui tirer la langue et de souffler le mot « victoire ».

Brittany revint dans la chambre avec une trousse à pharmacie et nettoya la plaie de Santana avec une infime délicatesse.

- Tu sais quoi B. ? Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu confies Gato à tes grands-parents, on ne pourra jamais tenir deux semaines ensemble sans s'entretuer et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

La blonde acquiesça avant de lui répondre.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, et j'espère que vous parviendrez à mieux vous comporter à l'avenir quand vous serez ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu restes tranquille afin que je puisse te soigner correctement.

- J'adore quand tu joues à l'infirmière avec moi, dit-elle avec un sourire tout en la dévorant du regard. Je trouve ça super sexy.

Comme Brittany avait fini de nettoyer les entailles des griffes, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

- A vrai dire, je trouve que tu es toujours sexy, quoi que tu fasses.

Elle agrippa alors son haut et la tira d'un coup sec vers elle, leurs lèvres entrèrent aussitôt en contact mais Brittany mit immédiatement fin au baiser.

- Attends, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te donner un bisou magique sur ta blessure, dit-elle avant de le faire du bout des lèvres tandis que Santana souriait.

La blonde lui lança ensuite un regard séducteur, ce qui fit que la brune commençait déjà à avoir chaud.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses...

* * *

><p>Alors comment avez-vous trouvé la relation entre Santana et Lord Tubbington, alias Gato, qui parle ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'avais un peu peur que le précédent OS fasse un bide total à cause de Lord T. qui parle. Comme vous aimez, je vais voir si je vais en écrire un autre avec lui ou non.

L'OS d'aujourd'hui n'est en lien avec aucun épisode de la série, il se situe dans le futur, dans plus ou moins cinq ans.

* * *

><p>Brittany se réveilla en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, elle était en sueur et respirait bruyamment. Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté du lit et commença à se sentir mal en voyant qu'elle était seule, elle n'aimait vraiment pas cela, elle qui avait l'habitude de passer toutes ses nuits dans les bras chaleureux de Santana. Elle lui manquait tellement, être séparée d'elle n'était pas une chose convenable.<p>

Ne pouvant pas rester seule plus longtemps, elle se leva, s'habilla et quitta précipitamment ce lieu de solitude. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle arriva à Lima Heights Adjacent et se gara devant la maison de l'ancienne cheerleader, maison dans laquelle la brune ne vivait plus mais qu'elle occupait temporairement en cette nuit d'été. Elle n'eut aucun mal à rentrer puisque la porte d'entrée n'avait pas été fermée à clef. Elle monta les escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit et entra dans l'ancienne chambre d'adolescente de sa brune. Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle et la serra dans ses bras en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas se réveiller…

- Britt ? Fit Santana d'une voix endormie.

- Shhh… rendors-toi, dit la blonde en l'embrassant sur le front.

La brune acquiesça et cala sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Brittany, on n'est pas sensé dormir ensemble ! S'exclama-t-elle en allumant sa lampe de chevet. Vu le nombre de fois que ma mère nous a dit que cela porte malheur, elle va faire une crise quand elle va apprendre que nous avons dormi ensemble.

- Je partirai à l'aube avant qu'elle ou ton père se réveillent.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que ça porte apparemment malheur de dormir avec la personne qu'on va épouser la veille de son mariage. Il faut que tu retournes chez tes parents, lui dit-elle alors que sa présence lui manquait à elle aussi.

- Laisse moi rester un peu s'il te plait… j'ai fait un cauchemar tout à l'heure, enfin plutôt trois cauchemars les uns après les autres.

Santana oublia alors ce que sa mère lui avait répété depuis ces trois derniers jours où elle était de nouveau à Lima, ville dans laquelle elle et Brittany avaient décidé de se marier. Elle serra la blonde dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour lui montrer sa présence.

- Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Dans le premier cauchemar, une personne s'est opposée à notre mariage…

- Si quelqu'un ose faire cela demain, je te promets de m'occuper personnellement de son cas parce qu'il est hors de question que je ne t'épouse pas.

- Merci Sanny… dans le second, je n'arrivais pas à te dire oui. Je le voulais mais aucun son n'est sorti de ma bouche.

- Hum… je pense que tu devais tout simplement avoir un mal de gorge qui t'empêcher de parler, dit l'hispanique après un court instant de réflexion. Tu prendras un cachet demain avant la cérémonie et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répéta la danseuse.

- Et le troisième ?

- C'était à ton tour d'accepter de m'épouser mais…, commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en repensant à ce qu'elle avait rêvé.

- Mais ?

- Tu as dit non et tu es parti.

Elle lâcha plusieurs larmes que Santana s'empressa d'essuyer.

- Tu es mon âme sœur Brittany, je suis faite pour être avec toi alors fais moi confiance, je te dirais oui.

- Mais si quelque chose d'autre que je n'ai pas rêvé se passe ?

- Si tu veux, je peux te dire tout ce qu'il va se passer demain, comme ça tu n'auras plus peur.

Brittany hocha la tête, Santana se releva pour se retrouver en position assise et sa conjointe en fit de même. Elles se faisaient face et attrapèrent instinctivement les mains de l'autre. La brune se racla la gorge avant de commencer.

- Nous sommes ici réunis pour unir Brittany Pierce et Santana Lopez par les liens sacrés du mariage. A la demande d'une des mariées, je ne ferai pas un long discours à dormir debout afin que l'autre mariée ne s'endorme pas. Je vais donc tout de suite passer à la partie suivante, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il se manifeste maintenant ou ne se taise à jamais.

Santana jeta alors un regard noir dans la direction où devrait se trouver les invités pour les dissuader de dire quoi que ce soit, ce qui fit rire Brittany.

- Nous allons donc passer maintenant au consentement, Brittany…

- Attends, j'aimerais d'abord te dire mes vœux, l'interrompit la blonde.

- On n'a pas prévu d'en faire, dit Santana en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je pense qu'on devrait, j'ai envie que tout le monde sache à quel point tu es spéciale pour moi et à quel point je t'aime.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'hispanique et elle lui fit signe de commencer.

- Sanny, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, à vrai dire tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi parce que tu es tout simplement géniale, tu es toujours là pour moi, tu es la seule personne qui soit capable de me réconforter quand je ne vais pas bien, tu m'as toujours défendu et soutenu, tu es très attentionnée avec moi, tu fais toujours attention à ce que j'aille bien, à ce que je ne manque de rien. Tu es unique Santana, il n'y a vraiment pas deux personnes comme toi, tu es parfaite à mes yeux et je t'aime comme cela, je t'aime comme tu es et je sais que je t'aimerais toujours parce qu'il m'est impossible d'arrêter de le faire. Aujourd'hui, je t'épouse et je sais que c'est sans aucun doute la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie parce que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Et parce que tu as toujours tout fait pour que je sois heureuse et que je sais que tu le feras encore, je te promets que moi aussi je ferais toujours tout pour continuer à te rendre heureuse. Sanny, tu es ma meilleure amie, mon âme sœur, la seule et unique personne qui me fait fantasmer et maintenant tu es aussi ma femme, je ne pourrais vraiment pas rêver de quelque chose de mieux. Alors pour tout cela, je te dis merci et… oh non San, ne pleure pas.

C'était plus fort qu'elle, Santana avait fini par pleurer de joie face aux paroles pleines d'amour de la blonde. Elle essuya ses larmes avant de répondre à la blonde.

- Merci Britt, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Tu es aussi ma meilleure amie avec qui je peux me confier sur tout, mon âme sœur grâce à qui mon cœur ne fait que battre de joie, la seule et unique qui me fait fantasmer et avec qui le terme « faire l'amour » prend tout son sens, et tu seras bientôt ma femme, celle avec qui je vais fonder une famille et vivre heureuse pour toujours.

Santana approcha alors son visage de celui de Brittany et l'embrassa mais cette dernière interrompit brusquement le baiser.

- On n'est pas encore arriver à la partie du baiser, lui rappela la blonde tandis que son intervention faisait sourire sa future femme.

- Nous allons donc enfin passer aux consentements, dit Santana. Brittany Pierce, voulez-vous prendre Santana Lopez pour épouse pour l'aimer dans les bons et les mauvais moments, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Brittany avant de se rattraper. Je veux plutôt dire… oui, je le veux.

- Et vous Santana Lopez, voulez-vous prendre Brittany Pierce pour épouse pour l'aimer dans les bons et les mauvais moments, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? Demanda-t-elle avant de marquer une pause pour répondre ensuite. Oui, je le veux.

Elle fit ensuite signe qu'on amène les alliances, bien évidemment personne ne vint mais elles firent comme si c'était le cas. Brittany attrapa la main gauche de sa brune et fit semblant de lui passer la bague au doigt.

- Cette alliance représente l'amour que je te porte, je t'aime, dit-elle alors que Santana s'apprêtait à l'imiter.

- Cette alliance est le signe de mon amour et de ma fidélité, je t'aime… Je vous déclare désormais unies par les liens sacrés du mariage, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Elles se ruèrent alors toutes les deux sur les lèvres de l'autre, elles approfondirent rapidement le baiser, chose qu'elles allaient sûrement s'abstenir de faire le lendemain. Quand elles se séparèrent, la brune se permit d'ajouter une petite phrase au discours officiel.

- Vous pouvez maintenant remplir votre devoir de femme.

Aucune des deux ne se fit prier, Brittany se débarrassa rapidement de la nuisette que portait Santana puis aida la brune à lui enlever tous ses vêtements, elles se retrouvèrent très vite nues et blotties l'une contre l'autre. Les baisers et les caresses ne s'arrêtèrent pas, Santana fit s'allonger sa future femme et prit place au dessus d'elle. Les deux langues dansèrent ensemble tandis que l'hispanique intensifia ses caresses sur les points sensibles de la danseuse qui émit un gémissement qui s'étouffa dans leur baiser. Celle-ci attrapa l'une des mains hâlées et la dirigea aussitôt entre ses jambes, Santana sourit de satisfaction et alla jouer avec le lobe de l'oreille de Brittany, tout en massant son sexe. Un gémissement, plus fort que le précédent, se fit alors entendre.

- Shhh, mes parents vont t'entendre, la prévint la brune.

- C'est de ta faute…, parvint à articuler son amante.

- Et bien, quitte à les réveiller, autant que ce soit de notre faute à toutes les deux.

Santana se saisit alors d'une main de la blonde et la porta à son tour à son entrejambe. Les deux femmes introduisirent alors deux doigts dans le corps de l'autre et commencèrent un mouvement de va et viens, Brittany se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir trop bruyamment tandis que Santana parvenait à étouffer tout bruit en gardant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle se décida à regarder la blonde dans les yeux au moment où elle sentait qu'elles se dirigeaient tout droit vers le septième ciel. Elles purent alors voir tout l'amour qu'elles se portaient se reflétait dans leurs yeux alors qu'elles atteignaient le point de non retour. C'est la respiration haletante que Santana se laissa tomber à côté de Brittany, elles se lovèrent l'une contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent plus doucement jusqu'à ce que la danseuse prenne conscience d'un fait important.

- Dis-moi Sanny, on ne va quand même pas faire l'amour devant tous invités comme on vient de le faire ?

* * *

><p>Alors, vous avez aimer? Je ne sais pas encore si le prochain sera en lien avec un épisode, un "délire" ou un futur, mais j'essayerai de poster d'ici la semaine prochaine, si vous avez une préférence, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Je poste plus tôt que prévu finalement. Alors voilà, l'idée de cet OS n'est pas la même, c'est celle de Nais qui m'a écrit dans sa dernière review « Santana est enceinte et le docteur annonce à elle et Britt le fait qu'elles doivent virer le chat et donc s'ensuivent les discussions avec Tubbs et son départ ou pas. », donc j'ai décidé de me mettre au défit d'écrire quelque chose là-dessus, j'y suis arrivée en y ajoutant une autre idée à la fin, ça reste du gros n'importe quoi et j'espère que vous allez aimer.

* * *

><p>Santana et Brittany étaient à Lima depuis une dizaine de jours, elles avaient prévu de passer deux semaines de vacances dans cette ville pour revoir leurs parents qu'elles ne voyaient pas souvent. Tout aurait du bien se passer mais malheureusement Santana, qui était enceinte de huit mois, avait du faire un tour à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tôt. N'ayant rien trouvé qui n'allait pas chez elle, les médecins décidèrent de faire un prélèvement in utéro. Elles étaient allées chercher les résultats ce jour-là, une fois le verdict annoncé aux deux femmes, elles rentrèrent sans perdre de temps et le trajet retour jusqu'à la maison située à Lima Heights Adjacent se fut alors dans un silence très pesant. Elles furent à peine rentrées que la mère de Santana, qui ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, s'empressa d'avoir des nouvelles du bébé.<p>

- Maman, on va monter dans la chambre et rester seules un moment, dit aussitôt la brune avant que sa mère ne prononce le moindre mot.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il va bien, la rassura sa fille tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers et en tenant la main de sa femme.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Elles ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de lui répondre et se retrouvèrent très vite dans l'ancienne chambre de Santana, là où les attendait Lord Tubbington, qui les avait accompagné lors de ces vacances.

- Alors les filles, ça gaze ?

Elles ne lui répondirent pas non plus et s'essayèrent sur le bord du lit.

- On a quelque chose d'important à te dire Gato, ça a à voir avec le bébé.

- Je vois, tu viens de te rendre compte que le bébé va être aussi moche que toi, plaisanta-t-il tandis que Santana le fusillait du regard. C'est bon, je déconne. Alors, ils disent quoi les résultats ?

Brittany commença à pleurer, elles se trouvaient dans une impasse et la seule issue possible la rendait triste, mais c'était la seule alors elle devait s'y résoudre. Santana la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la blonde se dit qu'au moins elle aurait toujours l'hispanique dans sa vie.

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Allez, crache le morceau Peau de vache.

- Les tests ont montré que le bébé est allergique aux chats, ils existent des traitements mais il sera trop petit pour en prendre un alors on a du choisir entre lui et toi…

- Et bien sûr c'est Gato qui doit dégager ! S'exclama le gros chat en l'interrompant.

- On ne va quand même pas abandonner notre enfant ! S'offensa la femme enceinte.

- C'est bien un Lopez ce gosse, tout comme sa mère… je suis sûre que tu as fait exprès qu'il soit soi-disant allergique pour me virer de la maison.

- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Si j'aurais voulu te virer de la maison, je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Brittany, on est à un vote partout entre moi et l'avorton, il faut que tu tranches. Et avant de faire ton choix, souviens toi que je reste le choix le plus sûr, je ne pleure pas à tout va…

- Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de miauler pour qu'on t'ouvre la porte, intervint Santana. De toute façon, on a déjà trouvé une solution, la sœur de Britt est d'accord pour que tu ailles vivre chez elle.

- Et pourquoi vous ne lui confier pas le rejeton ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous l'abandonniez vraiment et en plus vous pourrez le voir deux ou trois fois dans l'année. Alors Brittany ?

- Tubbs, tu fais partit de notre famille et je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons séparés…

- Et bien voilà, Lord Tubbington, un, le microbe, zéro, annonça-t-il le score avec gaieté.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas non abandonner notre bébé qui est si petit et fragile alors que tu es grand et fort. Il a besoin de nous et je suis sûr qu'il t'en sera reconnaissant quand il sera plus grand.

- Je m'en fous de sa reconnaissance !

- Bon, écoutes Gato, c'était soit toi soit le bébé et notre choix était déjà fait dès que le médecin nous a annoncé les résultats alors on ne reviendra pas sur notre décision. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu as renié tous les chatons que tu as eu que nous allons nous aussi renié notre enfant alors qu'on a profondément souhaiter l'avoir dans notre vie. Les parents de Britt sont en route pour venir te chercher, tu vas rester quelques jours chez eux avant que Bryana puisse venir te chercher.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les trois êtres, Brittany était trop triste pour dire quoi que ce soit, Santana n'aimait pas non plus cette situation, elle avait fait des efforts pour apprécier son ennemi le chat, elle avait même fini par l'apprécier et voilà qu'elle se rendait compte que tout cela n'avait servi à rien du tout. Quant à Lord Tubbington, il comprit qu'il devait se faire à ce choix, il allait bientôt être séparé des deux personnes qu'ils aimaient le plus au monde, officiellement il n'aimait que Brittany, or en réalité Santana comptait aussi beaucoup pour lui mais il ne l'avait jamais montré par fierté. Il décida quand même d'abattre sa dernière carte en espérant que cela allait l'aider.

- Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Ô vieillesse ennemie ! N'ai-je donc tant vécu que pour cette infamie ? Cita-t-il d'un livre qu'il avait lu il y a quelques années.

- S'il te plait, le supplia Brittany. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour nous aussi alors n'en rajoute pas.

Un coup de klaxon retentit à l'extérieur, c'était les parents de la blonde qui venait d'arriver pour prendre Lord Tubbington. Ils ne faisaient que le récupérer, n'ayant pas le temps de rester plus longtemps. L'heure des adieux était donc déjà arrivée. Brittany se leva du lit et alla ouvrir la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa belle mère, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conservation en cachette, elle ne lui dit rien et se contenta d'attendre que son chat et Santana se disent au revoir. Ces deux là se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que l'animal décide de faire le premier pas, il se dirigea vers la brune doucement et la griffa rapidement sans qu'elle ne s'y attende mais elle répliqua aussitôt avec un coup de pied. Certains diront que c'est du masochisme mais c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment précis.

- Tu vas me manquer, dirent-ils alors à l'unisson tandis que Brittany soupirait d'exaspération face à leur attitude.

Lord Tubbington et Brittany quittèrent alors la chambre, laissant Santana seule avec sa mère. Une fois dehors, le chat fit ses adieux à la blonde qui pleurait désormais toutes les larmes de son corps, ses parents partirent assez rapidement pour écourter ce moment difficile. Elle resta seule devant la maison pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle fut d'abord étonnée de voir que Santana ne venait pas la réconforter comme elle en avait l'habitude et puis se dit finalement qu'elle l'avait sûrement laisser seule pour qu'elle puisse d'abord faire le point sur tout cela. Elle ne fut sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'une ambulance se gara dans l'allée de la maison.

- Bonjour, c'est bien vous qui venez d'appeler ? Demanda rapidement un des ambulanciers.

- Non, répondit-elle, confuse.

- Nous sommes bien au 115 Plainfield Drive ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- C'est pourtant l'adresse qu'on nous a indiquée, dit l'ambulancière qui se trouvait précédemment au volant du véhicule.

La voix de la plus âgée des Lopez les appela depuis l'étage et fut suivit d'un cri strident, ils entrèrent alors tous les trois dans la demeure, montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et trouvèrent Santana, allongée sur le lit, qui était sur le point d'accoucher. L'ambulancière examina rapidement la patiente avant de prendre sa décision.

- Elle est déjà à neuf, dit-elle à son collègue avant de s'adresser à la brune. Madame, nous n'avons pas le temps de vous amener à l'hôpital, nous allons vous faire accoucher ici.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les trois autres femmes en même temps.

- Hors de question que j'accouche ici ! Encore moins devant ma mère !

- Pero cariño…, commença celle-ci.

- C'est une question d'intimité mamá, ne m'enlève pas ça s'il te plait.

- D'accord, je vais attendre dans le couloir.

- Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir me montrer où sont les serviettes et m'apporter de l'eau chaude, lui dit l'homme qui s'en allait avec elle.

- Sanny, comment ça se fait que tu accouches maintenant ? Demanda Brittany qui ne pleurait plus mais qui était désormais complètement désemparée. Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'à huit mois de grossesse, j'ai même recompté ce matin sur mes doigts pour être sûre de moi et je suis bien arrivée à huit… Attends, je recompte… tu étais enceinte en octobre, donc novembre, dit elle en dépliant son pouce, décembre… janvier…

- Brittany, des fois les bébés arrivent plus tôt que prévu.

- Et il n'aurait pas pu nous prévenir au lieu de nous prendre au dépourvu ? Lord Tubbington a raison, c'est bien un Lopez, il aime faire des surprises.

- Vous êtes au dix, intervint alors la femme tandis que son collègue revenait avec serviettes et eau chaude. Madame, lors de votre prochaine contraction, vous devrez pousser aussi fort que vous le pouvez.

- Mais elle devra pousser quoi au juste? Demanda Brittany, interloquée.

- Le bébé Britt, le bébé, lui répondit Santana alors que les ambulanciers ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre la blonde au sérieux.

Santana eu alors une contraction et poussa de toutes ses forces.

- C'est bien madame, vous vous en sortez bien, à la prochaine…

- ¡ Me cago en tu puta madre ! Lui cria alors l'hispanique alors qu'elle avait une autre contraction.

- Surveille ton langage hija mía, dit sa mère en entrant dans la chambre.

- Mamá, je t'ai dit que… arghh, joder…

- On voit la tête, prévint l'ambulancière. Allez, encore un dernier effort…

Santana allait de nouveau blasphémer contre la femme qui s'occupait de l'accouchement mais se retint en sentant la main de Brittany qui attrapait la sienne.

- Ça va aller Sanny, on va bientôt être mamans, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

L'hispanique acquiesça puis poussa une nouvelle fois sans prononcer aucune vulgarité cette fois-ci.

- Poussez une dernière fois et vous aurez votre bébé, l'encouragea la blouse blanche tandis que Santana n'en pouvait plus.

- Allez San, tu vas y arriver… je suis sûre que ce sera un garçon et on l'appellera Lord Tubbington II.

Santana espéra alors de ton son cœur que leur bébé serait une fille parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment forte pour contredire sa femme sur son choix de prénom. Elle poussa alors une dernière fois et un cri se fit entendre dans la chambre.

- C'est un garçon ! S'exclama Brittany avec joie.

- Non, c'est une fille, répliquèrent en même temps les deux médecins ainsi la récente grand-mère.

- Mais non, c'est un garçon. Regardez, il a les cheveux courts.

- Brittany, tous les bébés n'ont quasiment pas de cheveux, il faut regarder entre ses jambes, lui dit sa belle mère.

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria alors la danseuse en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Notre garçon n'a pas de pénis.

- C'est parce que c'est une fille, dirent les quatre autres à l'unisson.

Les deux ambulanciers se repartirent le travail qu'ils leur restait à faire, la femme finissait ce qu'elle avait à faire avec Santana tandis que l'homme s'occupa de nettoyer le bébé. Il l'amena ensuite dans les bras de sa mère, qui était en train de remercier silencieusement Dieu que ce soit une fille.

- On va maintenant vous emmener toutes les deux à l'hôpital afin de procéder aux tests de routine, lui dit l'homme. Vous avez déjà décidé d'un prénom ou vous préférez attendre encore un peu avant de lui donner un ?

- Il faudrait lui donner un prénom qui commence par un T comme Tubbs, dit Brittany.

- Taylor, proposa spontanément Santana avant que la blonde n'ait le temps d'en inventer un.

- J'aime bien ce prénom.

- Très bien, dans ce cas elle s'appelle Taylor Brittany Lopez Pierce, annonça la brune.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? J'attends surtout l'avis de Nais, j'espère que cet OS te convient. J'ai déjà une idée pour le prochain OS mais si vous voulez que j'écrive sur une idée bien précise, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait à chaque très plaisir de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui aiment un peu ce que je peux écrire et puis ça me permet de voir l'avis que vous avez.

Nais, je suis contente que l'OS précédent t'ai plu dans l'ensemble, au début je voulais aussi écrire que Santana était enceinte d'un ou deux mois mais il allait se terminer sur une note négative alors que la naissance du bébé a permit que ça se termine un peu mieux.

L'OS d'aujourd'hui se situe dans le passé, lors de leur première année de lycée, ce qui veut dire un an avant le début de la série. Comme je tiens à chaque fois à respecter au moins ce qui se passe dans la série, j'ai repris ce qu'on a pu voir dans la chanson _The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ chantée dans l'épisode 3x10 Yes/No, c'est-à-dire que Santana a vu Brittany pour la première fois que lorsqu'elles étaient cheerleaders, donc en première année.

* * *

><p>Du haut de ses quatorze ans, Santana Lopez savait ce que c'était que de se comporter comme une vraie garce, elle en avait l'habitude, si bien qu'à cause de cela elle s'était faite virée de tous les collègues privés de Lima et aucun directeur de lycée privé de la ville s'était montré suffisamment clément pour l'accueillir au sein de son établissement même après que ses parents aient proposé de payer le double des frais d'inscriptions astronomiques. Pour sa rentrée en 9th grade, la première des quatre années de lycée, ses parents ont du se résoudre à l'inscrire dans un établissement public, l'adolescente s'y était très vite fait et ce notamment grâce à son entrée dans l'équipe des cheerleaders où elle a pu se faire deux amies, deux vraies amies, qui n'étaient autre que Quinn Fabray et Brittany Pierce. Elles étaient très vite devenues ses meilleures amies, elle appréciait beaucoup Quinn parce qu'elle était un peu comme elle au fond mais c'était différent avec Brittany, elle ressentait en permanence le besoin d'être avec elle.<p>

Cependant il y avait un problème, elles ne pouvaient se voir que pendant les cours et rien de plus. Au bout de deux semaines de cours, Santana et Brittany avaient demandé à leurs parents s'il était possible qu'elles passent une soirée ensemble, les Pierce étaient d'accord à condition que cela se face un soir où il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain mais les Lopez s'étaient montrés plus réticents, Santana devait d'abord faire ses preuves, c'est-à-dire rester à McKinley pendant au moins deux mois sans se faire virer, ce qui établirai un record pour la jeune hispanique. Ils étaient donc convaincus qu'il ne verrait jamais Brittany franchir le seuil de leur porte d'entrée mais pourtant Santana avait réussi et la blonde pu donc passer sa première soirée dans le seul quartier de Lima qui donne froid dans le dos, Lima Heights Adjacent. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble et une fois le dîner terminé, elles filèrent aussitôt à l'étage dans la chambre de Santana.

- Au fait San, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas invité Quinn aussi ? Ça aurait été super que l'on passe notre première soirée toutes les trois ensemble plutôt que toutes les deux.

- Je voulais passer la soirée seule à seule avec toi, et puis si je l'aurais invité elle n'aurait pas arrêté de nous parler de ce footballeur avec qui elle a envie de sortir.

- Elle m'a dit que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon lui plait vraiment, dit la blonde avec un sourire angélique. Je suis sûre qu'elle va réussir à sortir avec lui parce qu'elle a l'air très sûre d'elle, pas comme moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu pourrais sortir avec n'importe quel garçon du lycée !

- En fait, j'ai peur de mal faire parce que… je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Santana ne s'en formalisa pas puisqu'elle n'avait elle non plus jamais embrassé quelqu'un mais c'était sûrement parce qu'elle était trop occupé à martyriser le plus de monde possible qu'elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de le faire.

- Et puis, je ne sais pas non plus si je serais à la hauteur pour faire l'amour avec eux, continua la blonde sans avoir trop de gêne pour parler de sexe.

- Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit mais si tu veux on peut s'entraîner ensemble, proposa Santana.

- Vraiment ?

- C'est seulement si tu le veux, je ne t'oblige à rien.

- C'est d'accord.

La brune était fière de son idée, non seulement un entraînement avec Brittany allait lui être utile pour ses futures relations mais en plus elle se dit que cela allait sûrement être agréable de le faire avec une personne aussi jolie que la blonde.

Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, Santana prit le visage de Brittany entre ses mains et déposa un premier baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, il fut très vite suivit d'un second baiser et d'un troisième qui se fit beaucoup moins chaste, elles l'approfondirent rapidement, goûtèrent avec plaisir à la langue de l'autre et ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air leur manquait.

- Alors là, lâcha Santana en reprenant son souffle, tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir peur de mal faire. Même si tu es la seule personne que j'ai embrassée, je suis sûre que personne ne pourra t'arriver à la cheville.

- Merci San et je dois avouer que toi aussi tu te débrouilles très bien, tellement bien que j'ai envie de recommencer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Leurs lèvres et leur langue entrèrent à nouveau en contact pour leur plus grand plaisir, et cette fois-ci des caresses firent leur apparition. Brittany caressait les cuisses de la brune alors que les mains de celle-ci commençaient à se balader sous le haut de l'uniforme de sa meilleure amie. Elle le lui enleva et la fit s'allonger sur le lit, elle se positionna au dessus d'elle et commença ensuite à caresser sa poitrine. La blonde lui retira à son tour son haut puis elles se débarrassèrent très vite des soutiens gorge gênants. Brittany se mit à gémir quand Santana se mit à lécher avidement un de ses mamelons, l'hispanique savait que cette étape n'allait lui être d'aucune utilité avec ses futures conquêtes mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de passer à côté de cette paire de seins qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassé. Elle fit glisser la jupe rouge de la danseuse et posa une main son l'intimité, elle sourit alors de satisfaction en sentant, à travers le bout de tissu, à quel point son amante était humide. Santana retira ce qu'il restait de vêtement à Brittany et celle-ci en fit de même en lui enlevant d'un seul coup sa jupe et sa culotte.

- On est à égalité maintenant, parvint à dire la blonde.

La brune était elle aussi autant humide que son amie et se dit alors que continuer sur cette notion d'égalité ne pouvait qu'être positif, elle attrapa alors une de ses mains et l'amena jusqu'à son sexe.

- Tu veux de l'égalité ? Très bien, dans ce cas on va le faire ensemble.

C'est donc au même moment qu'elles introduisirent chacune deux doigts dans leur partenaire et initièrent des va et viens qui les faisaient gémir plus bruyamment. Du plaisir à l'état pur, voilà ce qu'elles ressentaient à cet instant précis alors qu'elles avaient brièvement craint avant de passer à l'action que cette première fois allait peut-être être un désastre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles purent enfin mettre une définition au mot « orgasme ».

Santana s'allongea ensuite à côté de Brittany et un silence s'installa entre elles, elles se demandaient comment allait évoluer leur amitié alors qu'elles venaient de faire l'amour ensemble. La brune eut un peu peur que son amie décide de la repousser après cet acte mais celle-ci la rassura aussitôt en lui demandant une faveur.

- San, tu veux bien qu'on le refasse plus tard ? Tu sais, pour s'entraîner et avoir un bon niveau, dit-elle l'air de rien.

- Autant de fois que tu voudras Britt.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce que vous en dites de cette première fois qui n'a rien de très sensuel et où l'amour n'est pas présent ?<p>

Sinon, j'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic sur glee, elle s'appelle _A la recherche du passé perdu_, alors si ça vous tente, allez y faire un tour ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Petit OS qui est à situé au cours de l'épisode 2x06 Never Been Kissed, après le double rencard entre Brittany, Santana, Puck et Artie, où les trois premiers repartent ensemble et laissent tomber Artie.

* * *

><p>Après avoir quitter le Breadstix, les trois jeunes décidèrent d'aller chez Santana puisque sa maison était le seul endroit où ils pourraient être tranquille pour profiter de cette fin de soirée car ses parents étaient tous les deux de garde à l'hôpital ce soir-là. Arrivés dans la maison de Lima Heights Adjacent, ils filèrent aussitôt dans la chambre de la brune. Puck se laissa tomber au milieu du lit tandis que les deux filles s'allongèrent de chaque côté du jeune homme et commencèrent à l'embrasser toutes les deux dans le cou. L'iroquois souriait niaisement de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il se sentait chanceux de pouvoir passer un bon moment avec les deux cheerios les plus sexy de tout McKinley, enfin il se sentait chanceux jusqu'à ce que Brittany arrête de l'embrasser afin de leur parler.<p>

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'était une bonne idée de laisser Artie tout seul ?

- Mais oui Brittany, lui répondit Puck tandis que Santana n'avait même pas relevé la tête du cou du jeune homme.

- Il doit être tout triste et je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit triste à cause de moi parce que je l'aime bien. J'aimerais bien sortir avec lui mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille encore de moi maintenant.

- Britt, intervint alors Santana pour le plus grand malheur de l'adolescent. Ça serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée de sortir avec ce mec, il est trop gentil, il porte des lunettes et il est handicapé. Il te faudrait plutôt une personne comme moi parce que je suis sexy et je suis une garce sauf quand je suis avec toi où je sais me montrer gentille.

- On n'a qu'à sortir ensemble alors, suggéra-t-elle.

- J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider mais je ne crois que pas que ça pourra être possible nous deux parce que même si j'aime bien coucher avec toi, ça s'arrête là entre nous deux. Et puis, pour sortir avec quelqu'un, il faut éprouver des sentiments amoureux…

- Donc, tu étais amoureuse de moi l'année dernière, déduit Puck en l'interrompant.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, on ne faisait que coucher ensemble et ça n'allait jamais plus loin entre nous deux donc je n'avais pas de sentiments pour toi et je n'en aurais jamais d'ailleurs.

- Et si Artie devient un peu plus méchant avec les autres, je pourrais sortir avec lui ? Demanda Brittany à sa meilleure amie.

- Si tu tiens vraiment à sortir avec lui, tu n'as qu'à le faire mais je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée, répondit Santana en grimaçant après s'être imaginé la blonde et l'handicapé ensemble.

- Mais on pourra quand même continuer à faire l'amour toutes les deux ? S'inquiéta la danseuse.

- Bien sûr et comme ce n'est pas la même tuyauterie, on ne pourra pas considérer cela comme le tromper.

Puck allait répliquer quelque chose à ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais il laissa tomber par peur que la conversation dure et qu'ils ne fassent rien au final, il préféra alors leur rappeler la raison de leur venue ici.

- Bon les filles, pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes venus ici au fait ? Pour discuter ou pour faire l'amour ?

- Britt est ma meilleure amie, elle a besoin de réponses aux questions qu'elle se pose et on prendra le temps qu'il lui faudra, alors si ça ne te plait pas, libre à toi de partir.

L'iroquois réfléchit un instant, d'un côté il se trouvait dans un lit en présence de deux filles canons et d'un autre côté elles avaient plus l'air d'avoir envie de discuter que de faire l'amour alors il choisit finalement de les laisser seules en se disant qu'il retenterai sa chance un autre soir.

- Tu as d'autres questions ? Lui demanda Santana alors que la porte de sa chambre venait de se refermer.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire l'amour, dit l'hispanique avec un regard de séduction.

Puck entendit cette dernière phrase depuis les escaliers et rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

- Tu veux bien qu'on regarde Pocahontas avant ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle en se saisissant de sa télécommande alors que Puck faisait à nouveau demi tour pour ne pas avoir à supporter la vision de ce film.

Quand le dessin animé commença, Brittany se blottit dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et celle-ci la serra bien fort contre elle. Même si elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, la danseuse était complètement absorbé par le film alors que l'hispanique avait perdu le fil de l'histoire au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et se mit à penser à d'autres choses en attendant la fin, comme par exemple l'odeur de la blonde, la douceur de sa peau ou encore ses adorables expressions de visages qui changeaient constamment au fur et à mesure que les différentes actions du film s'enchaînaient.

Une fois le Disney terminé, elles avaient totalement oublié la raison première de la présence de la blonde chez son amie parce qu'elles décidèrent de regarder un épisode de la série préférée de Brittany, Les Frères Scott. Santana ne remarqua cet oubli que lorsqu'elles se couchèrent ensemble à la fin de l'épisode, elle réalisa alors qu'elles s'étaient contentées de rester dans les bras l'une de l'autre comme sont capables de le faire les vrais couples. Elle se dit alors qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elles couchent ensemble pour ne pas que cela aille plus loin entre elles...

* * *

><p>Et c'est quand même aller plus loin entre elles :D J'espère que vous avez aimer malgré le fait qu'il soit assez court. Pour le prochain, j'hésite entre deux idées, un rated M ou alors un gros délire où il y aura une fois de plus Lord T ainsi que d'autres personnages. En tout cas, quoi que j'écrive, j'essayerai de poster la semaine prochaine.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Désolé de ne poster cet OS que maintenant alors que j'avais dit que j'allais le faire dans la semaine qui suivit le précédent, mais je m'étais dit que j'allais attendre 3-4 jours avant de commencer à l'écrire et au final c'est au bout d'un peu plus de 2 semaines que je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de m'y mettre ^^'.

Comme vous avez été plusieurs à vouloir un rated M, c'est ce que je vous ai écrit. Il est court mais bon, ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, hein? Sur ce, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire tranquillement.

* * *

><p>Santana entendit la sonnette de l'entrée retentir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre avant d'aller ouvrir à celle qui lui rendait visite ce soir-là, sa petite amie Brittany. Elle avait tout juste ouvert la porte que la blonde était déjà dans ses bras.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle après l'avoir embrassé une première fois sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai que ça fait déjà trois heures qu'on s'est quitté tout à l'heure, se moqua gentiment la brune avant de l'embrasser à son tour. On monte ? J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Vraiment ? Demanda la danseuse avec un air de petite fille à qui on aurait annoncé que le père noël venait tout juste de passer lui déposer des cadeaux.

L'hispanique hocha de la tête et l'attrapa par la main, elle montèrent ensemble les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre de l'adolescente qui posa ses mains contre les yeux de sa copine avant qu'elles n'entrent. Elles firent quelques pas dans la pièce et Santana retira ses mains afin que Brittany découvre ce qu'elle avait préparé.

On aurait dit un studio photo, des panneaux blancs était disposés à trois mètres du pied du lit et étaient éclairés par de petits projecteurs. Une caméra posée sur un trépied avait pour objectif le lit qu'elle s'était aussi occupée de faire avec des draps noirs.

- J'ai toujours voulu faire une sextape et comme je sors avec une personne formidable, je me suis dit que c'est le bon moment pour en faire une.

- Tu sors avec quelqu'un d'autre ? S'inquiéta alors Brittany.

- Britt, c'est toi la personne formidable, la rassura Santana avec un sourire.

- Ah, j'ai eu peur… pour la sextape, moi aussi j'ai envie d'en faire une. Comme ça, on aura une vidéo souvenir de nous deux qu'on pourra montrer à nos petits enfants…

Santana allait répliquer mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait le temps de lui faire comprendre plus tard que ce genre de vidéo ne devait pas être montré à quiconque qui n'apparaît pas dessus.

- Installe toi, lui dit-elle en allant vers l'appareil. Tu vas voir que l'image sera géniale, la lumière est parfaite grâce aux panneaux et les draps noirs ne la refléteront pas, donc on ne verra vraiment que nous.

Elle lança la caméra et rejoignit sa belle qui s'était déjà allongée sur le lit. Malgré la présence de la caméra et du fait qu'elles devaient assuré, elles restèrent elles-mêmes parce qu'elles savaient qu'elles étaient toujours au top quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour.

Elles commencèrent donc par s'embrasser, les mains de Brittany entouraient la taille de la brune tandis que celles de Santana se trouvaient autour de sa nuque. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'hispanique vint lécher les lèvres de la danseuse qui lui ouvrit le passage et les deux langues entamèrent une danse qui fit monter la température autour d'elles. Les mains hâlées descendirent le long du corps blanc, l'une d'elle s'arrêta sur la poitrine ferme de sa copine alors que l'autre descendit jusqu'à son bassin, se glissa sous son haut et lui infligea quelques caresses qui parvinrent à faire gémir une première fois la blonde.

Celle-ci retourna à ce moment sa belle sur le dos et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elle entreprit de l'embrasser dans le cou tout en baladant ses mains sur le corps déjà chaud de Santana. Elle gémit à son tour, ce qui eu pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres de son amante. Elle lui retira ensuite délicatement son haut tout en embrassant son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'elle enlevait le vêtement et s'arrêta sur ses seins auxquels elle pu très vite goûter car elle se débarrassa en même temps du soutien-gorge. Santana avait de plus en plus chaud et sa respiration commença à s'accélérer mais elle réussit à garder une once de contrôle qui lui permit de dévêtir autant la blonde qu'elle. Alors que Brittany était en train de lécher avidement l'un de ses seins et qu'elle massait l'autre d'une main, elle sentit la main de son amante se glisser sous sa jupe.

- Un peu de patience, dit-elle en la lui retirant tandis que l'hispanique grognait de frustration.

Le reste des vêtements vola tout de même à travers la pièce dans la minute qui suivit. Les baisers de la blonde descendirent le long du ventre hâlé tandis que Santana se tortilla légèrement au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son intimité. Brittany y déposa un baiser chaste avant de relever la tête en direction de celle qu'elle aimait, celle-ci l'implora du regard d'arrêter cette torture qu'est l'attente qu'elle lui faisait subir. La danseuse lui sourit avant de plonger sa tête entre ses jambes, l'hispanique se cambra au moment où la langue experte entra en elle. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, tout en jouissant du sort qu'était en train de lui réserver Brittany. A sa langue vint très vite s'ajouter un doigt.

- ¡ Dios mío ! S'exclama Santana à cet instant précis.

Brittany était ravie, cette expression était le signe qu'elle s'y prenait une fois de plus à merveille avec elle. Elle retira alors sa langue qui fut aussitôt remplacée par un autre doigt et parcouru dans le sens inverse le corps qui s'offrait à elle avant de s'emparer à nouveau de la langue qui n'attendait que la sienne. La brune plaqua alors sa main contre le sexe déjà humide de la blonde qu'elle caressa dans un premier temps avant d'y faire entrer ses doigts. Les mouvements de va et viens qu'elles s'infligèrent ne cessèrent que lorsqu'elles atteignirent le point de non retour.

La caméra fit ensuite sortir Santana de la bulle dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, elle alla l'éteindre puis retourna auprès de la blonde qui se demandait si elles n'allaient être meilleures sans la caméra en train de les filmer. Elles allaient très vite le découvrir.

* * *

><p>Et voilà :D Cette fois-ci je ne vous dit pas quand je compte poster le prochain au cas où j'oublie une fois de plus d'écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Hello! Voilà un autre futur OS sur Brittana, pas de rated M ni de délire de ma part, il s'agit juste de quelque chose de tout simple mais c'est le genre d'histoire qui me plait beaucoup. Enjoy it ;)

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que Santana et Brittany avaient décidé de retourner vivre à Lima afin d'avoir une vie plus posée et pouvoir ainsi profiter pleinement de chaque moment que leur offrait la vie.<p>

Ce soir là, dans leur maison qu'elles avaient achetée à Lima Heights Adjacent, l'hispanique s'occupait de préparer le dîner tandis que la blonde répétait quelques pas de danse dans le salon. Une fois qu'elle estima que c'était suffisant pour ce jour là, elle éteignit la musique et alla rejoindre celle qu'elle aimait. Elle l'enlaça dans son dos et déposa quelques bisous dans son cou.

- Ça sent bon… mais pas autant que toi, dit-elle avec large sourire.

Santana fit volte face pour embrasser sa blonde. Le baiser, tout d'abord chaste, ne tarda pas à se faire approfondir mais fut arrêté par un bruit de pas descendant les escaliers. Un adolescent de quatorze ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus entra dans la cuisine et paru un peu gêné.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Liam ? Demanda aussitôt la blonde avec un brin d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

- Je… j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer…, dit-il après un moment d'hésitation. Il vaut mieux que vous vous asseyez.

- Tu t'es fait renvoyé ? Supposa alors Santana d'un air tout sauf sympathique.

- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec l'école, dit-il avant de s'asseoir tandis que ses parents l'imitèrent. Voilà, je… je sors avec quelqu'un… c'est une fille.

Santana leva les yeux aux ciels en soupirant, elle avait craint pendant un instant que son fils ait fait quelque chose qui n'allait certainement pas lui plaire, et elle n'arrivait maintenant pas croire qu'il ait eu peur de leur annoncer qu'il était hétérosexuel. Quant à Brittany, elle prit les mains de son fils entre les siennes et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu as une petite amie, il faudra qu'elle vienne à la maison pour qu'on puisse faire sa connaissance.

Après avoir dit cela, elle se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis tendit une main vers Santana afin qu'elle les rejoigne.

- J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas partie des losers en tout cas, lâcha l'hispanique une fois qu'elle se retrouva dans l'étreinte collective.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une fille normale.

- Tant mieux.

Elle se défit alors du câlin à trois pour s'occuper du dîner qui aurait fini par cramer si elle serait rester avec les deux blonds. Elle amena le plat sur la table et prononça un « à table » en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre. Une fillette tout aussi blonde que Brittany entra alors dans la cuisine, elle avait la tête baissée et tenait une feuille entre ses mains.

- Olivia, ne me dit que tu as encore ramené un mot de l'école, lui lança Santana.

La jeune Olivia leva alors la tête et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux couleur café de sa mère.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès cette fois-ci, dit-elle en tendant le papier que l'hispanique lu à voix haute.

- Olivia s'est amusée à s'en prendre à un de ses camarades de classe en lui lançant des bouts de craie, elle lui a aussi proféré quelques insultes en espagnol en pensant que je n'allais pas les comprendre. Si cela continue, je devrais en informer le directeur et nous serons obliger de l'exclure pendant quelques jours. Ce sera bien sûr noté dans son livret scolaire, ce qui serait dommage pour une enfant de seulement neuf ans.

- Si tu dis que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, dit alors Brittany en haussant les épaules avec un regard compatissant vers la fillette.

- Britt, on ne peut pas lancer de la craie à quelqu'un sans faire exprès, ni insulter qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Tu as sans doute raison mais en même temps, je crois qu'elle tient ça de toi, lui souffla-t-elle avant de signer la feuille.

Elles entendirent ensuite la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis une jeune adolescente à la peau hâlée se joignit au reste de la famille.

- On en reparlera après le dîner Oli, lui dit Santana avant de s'adresser à l'autre hispanique. Alexis, tu peux me dire pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres que maintenant ?

- En rentrant de chez Heidi, j'ai décidé de faire un détour au parc pour nourrir les canards. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fâchée contre moi, répondit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Ils vont bien ? Demanda aussitôt Brittany.

- Oui mais ils ont mangés très rapidement le pain que je leur ai apporté alors j'ai un peu peur que personne d'autre que nous leur donne à manger, répondit-elle avant de recroiser le regard de son autre mère pour savoir si elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévenue.

- Je ne vais quand même pas t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu nourrir les canards du parc, dit-elle alors.

Si ça aurait été Liam ou Olivia, elle leur aurait répondu que cela n'avait pas intérêt de se reproduire mais Alexis était une de ses plus grandes faiblesses, non pas parce qu'elle était sa fille biologique mais parce que des trois enfants qu'elle avait, elle était celle qui ressemblait le plus à Brittany. Elle était si gentille et innocente que cela lui faisait mal de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Et puis, si elle l'aurait réprimandé alors qu'elle avait eu un comportement attentionné envers les canards, Brittany le lui aurait reproché et l'aurait sûrement interdit de sexe pendant toute une longue semaine alors bon...

Par le passé, Liam avait reproché à Santana que sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette puisse jouir d'une immunité face aux réprimandes et aux punitions, il pensait qu'elle comptait plus pour elle que lui parce qu'elle était sa fille biologique mais il avait fini par comprendre que c'était le caractère de sa sœur qui rendait sa mère faible. Il l'avait ensuite expliqué à la benjamine de la famille quand elle avait six ans afin qu'elle ne passe pas par la même étape de reproche que lui mais elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle était une dur à cuire et qu'elle pouvait très bien surmonter cela toute seule.

Une fois le dîner terminé, chacun alla s'occuper comme il le souhaitait puis dès que Santana jugea qu'il commençait à se faire tard, les trois enfants durent aller se coucher. L'hispanique choisit ce moment pour avoir une discussion avec sa plus jeune fille mais comme Brittany savait qu'il n'était jamais très bon que deux « Snix » aient une conversation ensemble sur un sujet fâcheux, elle préféra que ce soit elle qui aille la réprimander. Après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à parler avec la benjamine, elle redescendit le sourire aux lèvres et alla se blottir dans les bras que sa brune.

- Je pense qu'elle ne recommencera plus. J'ai réussi à la convaincre que ce n'était vraiment bien d'être méchante avec les autres.

- Et tu peux me dire comment tu as réussi à le faire ? Demanda-t-elle un peu ahurie.

- Tu sais, vous êtes exactement les mêmes alors ce n'était vraiment pas difficile pour moi de trouver les mots justes.

Santana se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tord, elle embrassa ensuite la danseuse puis monta souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses enfants. Ce fut rapide pour Liam qui considérait qu'à quatorze ans, il avait largement dépassé l'âge pour ce genre de chose. A l'inverse, elle du passer cinq petites minutes avec Alexis qui ne concevait pas s'endormir sans que ses deux mères ne soient préalablement passées lui dire au revoir.

Quand ce fut chose faite et qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre la plus éloignée qui était celle de sa dernière, elle entendit des pleurs étouffés en provenir. Elle y entra sans faire trop de bruit et se retrouva face à celle qui se considérait comme une dur à cuire mais qui était en larmes. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu entrain de pleurer, elle n'était qu'un bébé qui ne pouvait pas s'exprimer autrement que par des pleurs. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait mais si elle déduit très vite qu'elle avait du commencer à pleurer qu'après que Brittany ne soit partie de sa chambre parce que dans le cas contraire la blonde aurait tout fait pour la consoler avant de s'en aller. Elle s'allongea à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour essayer de la calmer. La petite répondit à l'étreinte en la serrant le plus fort possible contre elle. Quand elle commença à se calmer, Santana prit enfin la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Maman m'a dit qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas quand je fais des bêtises à l'école et quand je suis méchante, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle m'a aussi dit que si je continue, elle m'aimera un peu moins.

Santana n'était pas étonnée, comme l'avait dit Brittany, elle et sa fille étaient les mêmes et l'amour que leur portait la blonde était sûrement ce qu'elles avaient de plus précieux. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait menti, elle n'allait pas l'aimer moins, même si ce n'était qu'un peu, mais elle lui avait tout de même dit cela pour la faire réagir et prendre conscience de ses actes, et cela avait très bien fonctionné.

- Dans ce cas, il ne te reste plus qu'à arrêter de faire des bêtises.

- Je ne peux pas… c'est de leur faute à eux.

- De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- Des autres de la classe. A part Rebecca et Andy, tout le monde me dit que ma famille n'est pas normale parce que j'ai deux mamans, c'est pour ça que je suis méchante. Aujourd'hui Bradley m'a demandé si vous étiez mariées et quand il a su que vous ne l'étiez pas, il m'a dit que en fait vous ne vous aimiez pas parce qu'en principe les couples qui s'aiment se marient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas mariées mais je sais que vous vous aimez et qu'il mentait alors pour me venger je lui ai lancé des craies et je l'ai insulté.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé son explication, un court silence prit place dans la chambre tandis que Santana embrassa sa fille sur le front pour qu'elle puisse se calmer elle-même.

- Demain, j'irais voir ton enseignante pour lui en parler afin de régler ce problème, je lui demanderai aussi de me laisser m'adresser à tes camarades pour qu'ils sachent que les homos ne sont pas anormaux et que si je ne suis mariée, c'est seulement parce qu'on vit dans un État qui ne l'accepte pas. J'en profiterais certainement pour les menacer au passage… Il faut aussi que tu saches que je suis très fière de toi, tu es vraiment une Lopez et cela me touche profondément.

- Je t'aime mamá, dit alors Olivia, fière d'être une Lopez. Demain, j'écrirai une lettre au Président pour lui dire que tout le monde devrait avoir le droit de se marier.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais tu as intérêt d'être suffisamment persuasive parce que je compte bien me marier l'été prochain.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller pour laisser sa fille dormir tandis qu'elle partit raconter tout cela à Brittany.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'attends vos avis. Pour le prochain, je ne donne toujours pas de date approximative pour le postage, j'ai pour l'instant qu'une seule idée mais comme c'est du gros délire, je me demande encore si je vais l'écrire. J'espère avoir d'autres idées d'ici là en tout cas.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! Pour une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une soirée à LHA mais chez Brittany. Cet OS se passe lors de l'épisode 2x19 Rumours, Brittany a invité Santana à son show afin qu'elle fasse le premier pas dans leur relation en lui demandant d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. J'ai voulu faire une version alternative à ce qu'il s'est passé, celle que j'aurais aimé voir. Je précise que dans cet OS, Santana n'a jamais fait semblant d'être avec Dave.

* * *

><p>Jingle. Fondue for two ! Fondue for two ! That's some hot dish ! Fondue for two !<p>

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans Fondue for two. Aujourd'hui, notre invité est Santana Lopez, dit Brittany avec un grand sourire en s'adressant à la caméra. Comme vous le savez le bal de promo aura lieu la semaine prochaine…

L'hispanique faillit avaler de travers le bout de légumes plein de fromage chaud qu'elle était en train de déguster, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa meilleure amie rentre dans le vif du sujet dès le début du talk-show.

- … Et nous sommes sûrement nombreux à nous demander avec qui tu vas y aller…, continua Brittany qui laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de cavaliers, ce n'est pas faute de propositions mais comme tous ceux qui me l'ont demandé ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai préféré refuser à chacune de leur demande. Je ne vais quand même m'afficher avec n'importe qui.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas de cavalier, dit alors la danseuse. Je pensais y aller toute seule et peut-être trouver quelqu'un avec qui danser là-bas mais je pense finalement avoir une meilleure idée…

Elle marqua une pause en pensant que cela allait créer un peu de suspense et jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra avant de faire de nouveau face à son amie qui savait que le moment de se jeter à l'eau allait bientôt arriver.

- … Acceptes-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ? Demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant une de ses mains.

La brune ne répondit pas, cela lui semblait totalement hors de portée de répondre par oui ou par non.

_Allez Santana, c'est le moment où tu dois lui dire oui, pensa-t-elle. Il s'agit quand même de Brittany, elle en vaut largement le coup. En plus, si tu dis oui, tu pourras enfin sortir avec elle alors que si tu dis non ou que tu continues à rester muette… non, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu penses à ce qu'il va se passer alors entre elle et toi._

- Ce serait un honneur, dit-elle enfin en attrapant de sa main libre celle de Brittany qui l'était elle aussi.

La blonde lui offrit son plus beau sourire et le regard amoureux qu'elle lui lançait fit que Santana ait tout d'un coup l'impression d'être dans une bulle où elle était seule avec celle qu'elle aimait. La caméra n'existait plus à ses yeux et elle put alors terminer de lui répondre.

- Mais à une condition…

- Laquelle ? Demanda Brittany avec un brin d'inquiétude.

Elle avait peur que la brune lui demande quelque chose qui soit impossible, genre compter jusqu'à cent ou bien réciter l'alphabet sans se tromper une seule fois, mais Santana la rassura immédiatement avec sa réponse.

- Que tu veuilles bien être ma petite amie.

Brittany se jeta alors dans les bras de l'hispanique, elle était vraiment heureuse de voir qu'elle avait fait un grand pas dans leur relation en le lui demandant alors que tout cela allait être vu par l'ensemble des lycéens de McKinley. Puis, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, le baiser était plutôt chaste dans un premier temps mais la langue de Santana se fraya très vite un chemin entre les lèvres acidulées de la blonde. Ce furent plusieurs secondes de pur bonheur pour les deux adolescentes.

- Je veux bien être ta petite amie, fit-elle ensuite. Je veux même me marier et avec des enfants avec toi.

- Moi aussi j'en ai très envie mais chaque chose en son temps, je crois que nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour cela, la freina-t-elle dans son élan.

La blonde se défit ensuite des bras de celle qu'elle aimait et fixa une dernière fois la caméra pour mettre fin au show, et c'était seulement à ce moment-là que Santana se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait fait alors elle s'empressa d'adresser un message aux visionneurs.

- Et si j'en chope un qui dit quoi que soit à propos sur notre couple, je lui ferais sa fête façon Lima Heights Adjacent.

- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, dit Brittany en affichant un sourire pour la forme mais aussi parce qu'elle était ravie que Santana soit vraiment déterminée à défendre leur couple récemment formé. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine j'essayerais de faire venir le roi et la reine du bal pour leur poser plein de questions croustillantes.

Jingle.

La vidéo était maintenant prête, les jingles avaient bien été ajouter au début et à la fin de l'émission, il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en ligne.

- Prête ? Demanda la blonde à sa petite amie qui fixait l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Pour toute réponse, Santana mit elle-même la vidéo en ligne avant de faire face à Brittany qui la serra ensuite dans ses bras.

- Je voulais aussi te dire que je suis désolée…, commença la danseuse dès qu'elles mirent fin au câlin.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je pense que tu mérites que tout le monde sache que je t'aime et que nous sommes ensemble.

- Je ne parlais pas de la vidéo mais d'Artie. Je suis désolé de l'avoir choisi alors que c'est toi que j'aime, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire du mal et comme nous sommes meilleures amies, j'ai pensé que tu serais toujours autant présente dans ma vie. Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as chanté _Songbird_, j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait que toi qui comptais vraiment pour moi, que tu es la seule dont je suis amoureuse, j'ai vraiment été une idiote de rester avec lui et de penser que je pouvais me contenter de ton amitié.

Quelques larmes perlèrent ses yeux bleus puis coulèrent le long de ses joues, Santana s'empressa de les essuyer avec une infime délicatesse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est que nous soyons ensemble maintenant. Je te pardonnes mais là encore je pose une condition… je veux te voir me sourire parce que je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu es triste comme ça.

Brittany acquiesça et réussit à arrêter de pleurer dans un premier tant avant de lui adresser un petit sourire timide.

- Je t'aime, lui dit alors l'hispanique.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… on peut visionner à nouveau la vidéo ? J'ai envie de revoir le moment où tu me demandes d'être ta petite amie.

Santana l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres avant de se tourner vers l'ordinateur, et Brittany en fit de même.

- Attends, je n'arrive pas le croire ! S'exclama tout à coup la brune. Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que la vidéo est en ligne et il y a déjà quatre-vingt-sept commentaires.

Elle alla voir le premier d'entre eux et elles les lurent chacune leur tour à voix haute.

- Jacob Ben Israel, je vous attends pour une interview demain à neuf heures devant vos casiers.

- Kurt Hummel, félicitations les filles, je suis content pour vous.

- Rick « The Stick » Nelson, c'est quoi votre parfum préféré, cerise ou myrtille ? Alors lui, je vais le tuer, ajouta Santana d'un air menaçant tandis que Brittany essaya de la calmer simplement en lui caressant la cuisse.

- Sam Evans, très bon choix les filles parce que vous embrassez toutes les deux super bien. Il a raison, commenta la blonde.

- Quinn Fabray, ce n'était pas trop tôt, je me demandais sérieusement quand est-ce que vous alliez enfin vous décidez à vous mettre ensemble.

- Noah Puckerman, Rick, si tu oses leur faire quoi que ce soit, tu auras aussi à faire moi. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est gentil, fit Brittany.

- Il faudra penser à le remercier, dit Santana avant de lire le commentaire suivant. Finn Hudson, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit une lesbienne qui ait prit ma virginité.

- Mercedes Jones, c'était un superbe coming out les filles. Félicitations à vous deux.

- Holly Holliday, hola chicas, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes ensemble, il faudra qu'on chante une chanson là-dessus.

- Mike Chang, merci de ne pas me tuer Santana quand tu me verras danser avec Brittany, elle est juste une partenaire de danse, rien de plus.

- Noah Puckerman, au fait si vous voulez me remercier de vous avoir défendu, sachez que je ne suis pas contre un petit trio. Dans tes rêves Puck, je ne partage pas.

- Moi non plus, fit la blonde en l'embrassant. Emma Pillsbury, si vous avez besoin d'en parler, la porte de mon bureau reste grande ouverte. Il faut juste que je retrouve mes fiches sur l'homosexualité.

- Comme si on avait vraiment besoin d'en parler, on va très bien toutes les deux. Lauren Zizes, ce n'est quand même pas Puck qui t'a rendu lesbienne ? Puck, doive-je te rappeler que nous sortons ensemble ?

- Sue Sylvester, toutes mes félicitations Sandbags et Blondie, je veux bien vous reprendre dans l'équipe comme je suis sûre qu'aucune de vous deux ne tombera enceinte contrairement à d'autre, à moins que vous vous fassiez une petite partouze avec le raton laveur et Fat Ass.

- Rachel Berry, Finn, tu étais vraiment obligé de faire part à tout le monde que tu as couché avec Santana ?

- Maribel Lopez… tu as vu, il y a une personne au lycée qui a le même nom que ta maman.

- C'est ma mère Britt, pas une lycéenne ! S'inquiéta alors Santana avant de lire avec crainte ce qu'elle leur avait écrit. Je suis contente que vous soyez heureuses ensemble même si j'aurais préféré vous l'entendre me l'annoncer au lieu de l'apprendre sur internet. Je vous promet de tout faire pour que vous puissiez vraiment vous marier un jour. Ton père me dit de te dire qu'il m'aidera lui aussi à faire en sorte que ce soit possible.

La lecture des commentaires s'arrêta sur celui-là qui était, de loin, le plus important de tous. Elle était soulagé de voir que ses parents l'acceptaient telle qu'elle était, que tout ce qui comptait pour eux était qu'elle soit heureuse, quelque soit la personne avec qui elle l'était. Elle avait vraiment bien fait de venir au talk-show de la blonde parce que maintenant elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'auparavant.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde! Merci à tous de commenter, c'est toujours motivant de voir que mes OS sont lus et que cela vous plait.

Lola, pour te répondre à ce que tu n'as pas comprit, quand Rick leur demande leur parfum préféré, il parlait du parfum de slushie qu'il comptait leur jeter à la figure et pour le "Puck doive-je te rappeler que nous sortons enceinte ?", je me suis trompé de mot en fait ^^', je voulais dire "ensemble", parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble à ce moment là.

Cet OS se situe dans l'année qui suit la saison 3. Avant que vous le lisiez, j'ai juste envie de dire que tout ne peut pas être forcément rose entre Brittana...

* * *

><p>C'était les vacances en ce début de mois d'avril, tous les New Directions étaient de retour à Lima et Santana avait décidé, ou plutôt Brittany avait décidé et Santana avait fait ce qu'elle avait dit pour lui faire plaisir, d'inviter tous les membres du groupe dans la maison de Lima Heights Adjacent où ses parents n'y étaient pas ce soir-là. Tous avaient répondus présents et étaient désormais arrivés à bon port où ils ne furent accueillis par personne puisque les deux filles étaient apparemment occupées dans leur chambre à « terminer de se préparer ».<p>

- Bon, qui se lance pour aller leur dire d'arrêter de s'envoyer en l'air et de venir tenir leur rôle d'hôtes ? Fit Quinn quand ils furent tous dans le salon.

- Quinn ! Intervint Rachel.

- Bah quoi ? Elles nous plantent à leur propre soirée ! Il n'y a vraiment qu'elles pour faire ça.

- Tu dis cela mais je me souviens bien qu'à la soirée qu'on a faite il y a deux mois à New York, s'il n'y avait eu que toi, on aurait nous aussi laissé tomber nos invités dès que l'envie t'a prit de me faire l'amour.

Quinn roula des yeux parce que la petite brune venait de marquer un point, il était vrai que Rachel avait du calmer ses ardeurs quand elle avait eu envie de lui faire l'amour alors qu'elles avaient eu des invités dans l'appartement de la diva. Celle-ci l'embrassa sur la joue en riant légèrement devant la mine de la blonde.

Finn remarqua la scène et se sentit un peu mal. Son ex petite amie était désormais en couple avec sa première petite amie, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la fille avec qui il avait eu sa première fois était elle aussi lesbienne, bref il n'avait vraiment pas eu de chance avec les filles pour l'instant. Il se demandait maintenant s'il ne devait pas tout simplement arrêter les frais et tirer un trait sur les relations amoureuses. Le grand brun préféra ensuite détourner le regard du couple féminin et jeta un coup d'œil à tous ceux qui étaient présents, ils avaient tous l'air très heureux de pouvoir se retrouver et il se sentit un peu triste de voir qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui n'étaient pas venus accompagnés.

- J'y vais, dit Quinn qui le fit sortir de ses troubles pensées.

- Je ne ferais pas cela à ta place, la prévint Mike.

- Je pense qu'il a raison, fit Puck. Même moi, je ne le ferais jamais de ma vie. Les interrompre en pleine action équivaut à signer son arrêt de mort.

- On ne va quand même pas les attendre indéfiniment, se plaignit Mercedes.

- Je crois bien que…, commença Sam avant de se taire en entendant des pas lourds et précipités venir des escaliers.

Santana et Brittany venaient tout juste de descendre et à en juger par la tête qu'elles faisaient, leurs invités se dirent qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux qu'ils ne leur fassent aucune réflexion.

- Et bien merci d'être venu, vous pouvez repartir d'où vous venez, leur dit Santana d'un ton assez sec et sans équivoque.

- Quelle politesse Santana ! Lui siffla Brittany parce qu'elle ne s'était même pas donnée la peine de saluer leurs amis.

- Oh, c'est bon, tu n'as plus le droit de me reprocher quoi que ce soit à partir de maintenant parce que toi et moi c'est fini.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent l'ensemble de leurs amis alors qu'elles se foudroyaient du regard.

- Vous avez bien entendu, on se sépare, leur dit l'hispanique.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Rachel. Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'agit pas de grand chose et que tout s'arrangera.

- Tout à l'heure, Santana a prononcé le nom de Finn pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, expliqua Brittany.

Ses problèmes avec les lesbiennes n'allaient décidément pas s'arrêter, se dit l'ex-quarterback.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Finn ? Soupira Rachel comme si tout était de sa faute.

- Rien, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Santana a pensé à moi pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour.

- Je suis d'accord avec Finn, il n'y ait pour rien. Tout est de la faute de Santana, continua Brittany.

- N'essaye pas de prendre le rôle de la victime parce que tu n'étais pas mieux il y a un mois quand tu as crié celui de Berry.

- Tu as prononcé le prénom de ma petite amie pendant que…

Quinn s'arrêta de parler, ne voulant pas y penser plus longtemps mais Brittany en rajouta une couche.

- C'est parce qu'elle a les mains si douces…

- Vas-y, ne te gênes surtout pas pour moi et continue de vanter le peu d'attributs que possède Berry.

- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus ensemble alors j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas vous séparer pour de vrai, dit Mercedes.

- Il doit bien y avoir une solution parce que vous être faites pour être ensemble, dit la petite brune.

- Rachel a entièrement raison, intervint la petite amie de celle-ci. Vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer pour une chose aussi stupide.

- Britt, Santana n'est-elle pas celle qui t'a toujours défendu et qui a toujours pris soin de toi ? Lui fit alors la diva afin de la faire réagir.

- Et toi San, Britt n'est-elle pas celle qui t'a permit de savoir ce qu'est l'amour ?

- Elle s'est quand même trompée de prénom, dirent les deux filles à l'unisson.

- Si vous ne vous remettez pas ensemble, vous devrez coucher avec Finn chacune votre tour, les menaça Puck qui aurait bien voulu se désigner mais sa copine n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier.

- Je pense que notre chère Santana n'y ferra aucune objection.

- Attendez, fit Finn qui venait de réaliser quelque chose qu'il qualifier d'énorme. Si j'ai bien comprit, c'est grâce à moi que tu n'es plus lesbienne. La roue a enfin tourné, je ne vais plus rendre les filles hétéros lesbiennes mais je vais rendre les lesbiennes hétéros et folles de mon corps en plus.

Le brun reçu des regards noirs de la part de ses amis qui se demandaient encore tous comment était-il possible que Santana et Brittany puissent se séparer. Rachel s'approcha du couple et prit les mains de la blonde dans les siennes, celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction et la brune les lâcha aussitôt avant de dire ce dont elle voulait lui faire part.

- Britt, je sais que j'ai les mains douces mais tu ne vas quand même pas abandonner la fille que tu aimes plus que tout au monde juste pour cela… il faut que tu pardonnes Santana, sa langue a sûrement du fourcher pendant que… à ce moment là, dit-elle en rougissant. Ou peut-être qu'elle voulait te faire part du fait que ta main est fine…

Elle rougit encore plus devant l'absurdité qu'elle venait de dire devant tout le monde mais continua tout de même de tenter de les réconcilier en s'adressant cette fois-ci à Santana.

- Santana, je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles consulter, lui souffla-t-elle pour que Finn n'entende pas cette partie là. Il faut aussi que tu pardonnes à Brittany, ce n'est quand même pas de sa faute si mes mains sont toutes douces… tu devrais les toucher pour le voir par toi-même.

- Non merci Berry, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée à me les désinfecter…

- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter d'être méchante avec tout le monde ? L'enguirlanda la danseuse.

- Oh excuse-moi, c'est vrai qu'il s'agit de Miss Mains Douces Berry !

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose que des mains de Rachel ? Tenta Quinn.

- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné ! S'emportèrent les deux ex copines en même temps.

Tous paressèrent choqué que Brittany puisse parler ainsi sauf Puck qui se grattait la crête, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

- Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas… en général quand on quitte quelqu'un, on ne reste pas ensemble pour expliquer la situation à ses amis et on s'en va chacun de son côté, alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours ici à nous parler ?

- A ton avis ?... On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Lui fit Santana.

- Bande de…, commença Quinn. Ca ne se fait pas de nous faire un tel poisson d'avril !

Elle leur avait presque crié cela tandis que les deux filles étaient en train de rire devant les regards abasourdis de leurs amis qui y avaient tous cru.

- Vous devriez voir vos têtes, ria Santana. Mais sérieusement, je n'arrive pas croire que vous ayez tous cru que j'ai pu prononcer le prénom de Finn pendant qu'on faisait l'amour. Et ouais Finnocence, ta roue n'a toujours pas tourné pour toi.

- On peut dire la même chose de Rachel, dit Brittany. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais crié son prénom alors que je sors avec la meilleure personne au monde ?...

Santana rougit un peu face au compliment mais allait très vite pâlir face à ce que Brittany allait dire.

- … Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle a quand même les mains douces et que…

- Quoi ? S'exclama l'hispanique.

- San, admet le que ses mains doivent être les plus douces de toutes. Franchement Quinn, je me dis que tu as beaucoup de chance d'être avec elle et si tu n'as rien contre, j'aimerais bien qu'on échange nos petites amies pour une nuit.

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes là ? Lui fit Santana d'un ton tout sauf sympathique.

- Non, elle…

- Et bien, tu sais quoi ? Finalement, toi et moi c'est vraiment fini. Je n'arrive pas croire que tu… argh… je n'ai pas envie de m'imaginer ça.

- Alors là, non ! S'exclama Quinn en haussant le ton. Vous n'allez pas vous séparer parce que là, c'est vraiment trop stupide.

- Je te conseille de retirer ce que tu viens de dire Brittany, lui dit Blaine. Quant à toi Santana, touche une bonne fois pour toute les mains de Rachel et tu verras comme cela pour toi même qu'elles sont d'une infime douceur.

- Je crois que je vais vomir, dit Santana face au propos du jeune homme.

- Arrête d'être aussi méchante que cela, lui reprocha à nouveau Brittany.

- Et vous croyez que c'est stupide cette fois-ci ? Elle n'arrête pas de me faire des reproches à longueur de journée, je ne suis jamais assez bien pour elle.

- Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute que tu ais autant de défauts !

- Je ne suis pas non plus la seule à en avoir, tu en as toi aussi et tu en as même beaucoup.

Autour d'elles, leurs amis n'osaient plus dire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'empirer la situation. Ils avaient tous le teint livide, les deux filles le remarquèrent et éclatèrent à nouveau de rire.

- Deux fois. Vous vous êtes fait avoir deux fois, leur dit Santana alors qu'elle se tordait de rire.

- Je savais qu'on pouvait y arriver Sanny mais il faudra qu'on arrête cela parce que je n'aime pas trop me disputer avec toi, même quand on fait semblant. Je préfère quand on est bien toutes les deux.

En réponse, Santana la prit dans les bras et l'embrassa pour qu'elle se sente bien comme elle le souhaite, tandis que leurs amis soupiraient de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement par le couple.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Cela fait bientôt trois mois que je n'avais pas écrit d'OS pour manque de temps et je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'en écrire un nouveau. Cela se passe au début de la dernière années de Gleeks, il n'a rien avoir avec les autres puisqu'il concerne Pezberry et il est très court parce qu'écrire sur ce pairing est une première pour moi.

* * *

><p>Une voiture se gara en face d'une maison située à Lima Heights Adjacent, une jeune fille en sortit et se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle enfonça rigoureusement son doigt sur la sonnette.<p>

- Bonsoir Madame Lopez, dit-elle quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de famille.

- Bonsoir. Tu dois certainement être Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle tandis que la petite brune acquiesçait pour confirmer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente que ma Santana ait élargit son cercle d'amis. Elle est dans sa chambre, c'est la dernière porte en haut à droite.

La lycéenne acquiesça à nouveau en lançant un sourire timide à la mère de l'hispanique, avant de monter les escaliers deux à deux. Elle allait toquer la porte de la chambre de Santana quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur l'hôte. Elle lui attrapa la main, la tira à l'intérieur puis referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle. Elles s'échangèrent un simple regard sans prononcer le moindre mot, et se jetèrent ensuite sur les lèvres de l'autre. Elles ne mirent fin au baiser seulement lorsque l'air commençait sérieusement à leur manquer.

- C'est moi ou ta mère croit qu'on est amie ?

- Si j'ai voulu que tu viennes ici, c'est pour qu'on passe la soirée tranquillement ensemble, et non pas pour te présenter à mes parents comme étant ma petite amie.

- Je ne te parlais pas de cela. J'étais juste étonnée que tu laisses penser aux gens que nous puissions être amies alors que cela pourrait nuire à ta réputation.

L'hispanique leva les yeux aux ciels sous le regard moqueur de l'autre brune qui s'allongea sur le lit, elle fut très vite rejointe par sa petite amie et vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, annonça ensuite la diva.

- Euh… non, ce n'est qu'après demain qu'on fêtera notre premier mois ensemble.

- Je ne me suis trompée de date parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est autre chose que nous allons fêter. La rentrée a eu lieu il y a deux semaines et je n'ai reçu aucun slushies jusqu'à présent. C'est un nouveau record puisque le précédent était d'une semaine et quatre jours. Tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose par hasard ?

- Il se peut que j'ai raconté une histoire à dormir debout pour que plus personne ne le fasse.

- Tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Que tu fais de l'hypothermie et qu'un seul slushie lancé pourrait te faire mourir de froid sur le coup, qu'ils avaient de la chance que ce ne soit pas arrivé jusque là et qu'ils devraient plutôt se trouver une autre cible, par exemple Finn, s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver en prison pour homicide. Et comme les hockeyeurs ont le Q.I. d'une huître, ils ont tous mordu à l'hameçon.

- C'est gentil de ta part. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir d'en ma vie, dit-elle en caressant la joue de sa copine avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Santana pensa la même chose et pourtant, si on lui avait dit il y a deux mois qu'elle serait heureuse avec Rachel, elle aurait certainement lancé un slushie à la personne qui le lui aurait dit... et elle en aurait aussi lancé un sur Rachel rien que pour le plaisir. Elle repensa ensuite au jour où tout avait changé entre elles.

C'était une matinée du mois d'août, Santana était en train de courir dans un parc de la ville afin de garder la forme puisqu'il était prévu qu'elle refasse parti des cheerios pour sa dernière année à McKinley. Ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure d'effort qu'elle consentit à faire une pause, elle stoppa donc progressivement sa course et marcha tranquillement sur un chemin terreux, situé en bordure du lac du parc. Au bout de trois ou quatre minutes, elle aperçu une personne, qu'elle connaissait très bien, assise sur un banc à côté du chemin et qui avait l'air passionné par le livre qu'elle lisait. Elle soupira en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour la croiser même pendant les vacances scolaires puis continua son chemin.

- Tiens tiens, c'est bizarre que ta grosse baleine de Finnocence ne soit pas avec toi Hanches de mec, lui fit Santana pour la sortir de son livre.

- Moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te revoir Santana, répliqua Rachel avec ironie. Par contre, ne joue pas à la fille étonnée, tu sais très bien que j'ai repoussé les avances que m'a faites Finn à New York et que nous ne sommes donc pas ensemble.

- Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai souvent tendance à me dire que vous vous remettrez ensemble quand vous allez vous rendre compte que personne n'acceptera de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a autant de défauts physiques et mentaux que vous.

- Franchement, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu fais cela alors qu'il n'y a personne autour de nous pour t'écouter ?

L'hispanique se dit que la diva venait de marquer un point, elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle se moquait de Rachel dans les couloirs bondés du lycée. Après tout, la petite brune ne lui avait rien fait qui puisse justifier qu'elle ait un tel comportement envers elle, hormis le fait que ses monologues la rendait folle ainsi que sa façon de s'habiller et les grimaces qu'elle faisait quand elle chantait. Elle prit alors place à côté d'elle et regarda le lac en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire qui ne soit offensant pour une fois. Et comme elle n'était pas habituée à cela, rien ne lui vint en tête.

- Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que tu ne sois pas avec Brittany, intervint la diva pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. Je pensais que vous vous entrainiez ensemble.

- Elle préfère le faire avec Quatre-Yeux, répondit Santana avec une grimace.

- Oh…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller… Mais maintenant qu'elle est en train de faire sa vie avec l'éclopé, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je me fasse la mienne de mon côté, à commencer par avoir d'autres amis. Il y a bien Quinn mais elle n'est plus tout à fait la même depuis qu'elle est allée chez le coiffeur il y a deux semaines… Je viens d'avoir une idée, on pourrait essayer d'être amies toi et moi… pas en public bien sûr parce que je tiens à garder ma réputation mais tu sais…

Rachel n'était pas étonnée par la fin de la phrase de l'hispanique et se concentra plutôt sur le fait que les deux filles pourraient devenir amies. Elle était heureuse de voir que Santana ait enfin pu lui parler sans dire quelque chose de méchant, elle se tourna vers elle et trouva que les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sa peau et la faisait briller la rendait très belle. Elle se dit ensuite qu'elle la préférerait propre et habillée d'une jolie robe rouge ou tout simplement de son uniforme des cheerios qui lui permettait admirer sa silhouette parfaite…

- Rachel, ici la Terre. Est-ce que tu me reçois ? Demanda Santana en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux pour qu'elle réagisse.

- Oui, bien évidement que je veux être ta petite amie… je veux dire, ton amie, bafouilla-t-elle à toute vitesse en devenant rouge pivoine quand elle réalisa sa boulette.

Santana se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'elle lui dise une telle chose, parce que franchement elle et Berry, non c'est tout simplement impossible pensa-t-elle. Pour confirmer que Rachel avait vraiment les idées mal placées, elle s'imagina le couple qu'elles pourraient former ensemble et… et bien, elle se dit finalement que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, d'autant plus que la diva n'allait la forcer à faire son coming out avant même de sortir avec elle. Elle se dit alors que cela valait peut-être essayer de voir ce que cela pourrait vraiment donner et si cela ne fonctionnerait pas, elle n'aurait qu'à la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette, après tout, cela n'allait pas être la première fois qu'elle lui ferait un sale coup.

- Tu le voudrais vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Et bien…, fit-elle avec hésitation parce qu'elle craignait la réaction de l'hispanique.

Celle-ci s'empara alors de ses lèvres qu'elle trouva d'une infime douceur. Un sourire se dessina sur leur visage quand elles se séparèrent puis elles recommencèrent. Le début de leur histoire n'avait rien de romantique mais les sentiments étaient apparus petit à petit et elles étaient désormais là, presque un mois plus tard, allongées sur le lit de Santana, à se dire qu'elles ne pourraient pas vivre sans l'autre.

- San ?

- Rach.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais qu'on annonce au glee club qu'on est ensemble ? Pour qu'on ne soit pas toujours obligé de nous cacher au lycée.

- C'est une… bonne idée, dit-elle après un court instant de réflexion. De toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit je te sors une de mes répliques cinglantes pour que Puckerman arrête enfin de me demander tous les jours si je vais vraiment bien.

Son ami s'inquiétait effectivement de son état de santé parce qu'il trouvait cela plus que bizarre qu'elle ne fasse plus aucune réflexion sur la diva et pire, qu'elle la soutienne. Pour lui montrer qu'elle allait bien, et aussi parce qu'elle en avait envie, elle s'était défoulée à plusieurs reprises sur Finn mais cela n'avait pas réussi à convaincre l'iroquois.

- C'est génial que tu acceptes. J'ai déjà pensé à la façon dont on devrait leur annoncer, par une chanson qu'on chantera en duo en se tenant la main. La chanson parfaite est _In Your Eyes_ de Peter Gabriel. J'imagine ce que cela va donner, ils vont tous adorer.

- Je préférerai une chanson qui ne date pas de la préhistoire, par exemple _My Love_ de Justin Timberlake. Ou alors on fait un mash-up de ses deux chansons, proposa-t-elle.

- Tu peux me dire comment est-ce qu'on va réussir à faire un mash-up de _In Your Eyes _et _My Love_ qui ne soit pas horrible ? Demanda-t-elle septique. Ces chansons sont trop différentes pour être combiner.

- Je ne sais pas mais Shuester a bien réussi à en faire un avec _Singin' in the Rain _et _Umbrella_, alors on devrait y arriver sans trop de problèmes.

- D'accord, on va essayer de le faire comme ça mais si cela n'aboutit à quelque chose de mauvais, on choisira _In…_

- On décidera à pierre, papier, ciseaux la chanson qu'on va chanter, la coupa Santana.

C'est avec difficulté que Rachel accepta avant de se lever d'un bond du lit à la grande surprise de sa petite amie.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut se mettre au travail dès maintenant si on veut être prêtes pour le cours de demain.

Santana grogna puis se leva à son tour pour aider Rachel à faire le mash-up, tout en se demandant comment les New Direction allaient trouver leur performance. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'ils allaient tous les regarder d'un air choqué, non pas parce que le mix allait être un massacre parce qu'il était finalement très bien, mais parce qu'ils se demanderaient comment cela pouvait être possible qu'elle puisse sortir avec Rachel Berry alias Hanches de mec, Hobbit, le nain, le yéti, le troll et j'en passe, et à l'inverse comment Rachel avait bien pu enterrer la hache de guerre et se mettre en couple avec elle alors qu'elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant les deux dernières années. Tous allaient être vraiment choqués par leur couple, enfin sauf Puck qui allait trouver cela sexy que sa princesse juive sorte avec un aussi bon coup au lit que Santana. Et elle ne savait pas non plus qu'ils n'allaient être habitués à les voir ensemble qu'au bout de quelques semaines, pensant au début que tout cela n'était du qu'au fruit de leur imagination complètement tordue et pensant ensuite qu'elles étaient en train de leur faire une farce. Mais il allait quand même se rendre finalement compte de l'évidence, Rachel "Hobbit" Berry et Santana "Snix" Lopez étaient en couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! Je vois que le dernier OS n'a pas trop été apprécier mais peu importe, j'ai voulu essayer d'écrire sur du Pezberry pour une fois, ça m'a bien fait comprendre que je ne suis pas trop fan de ce couple mais j'ai quand même voulu poster. Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, il s'agit d'une suite du dixième OS de ce recueil. J'ai bien aimé cette famille Brittana que j'avais crée donc j'ai décidé de la reprendre. Cela se passe deux ans plus tard.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait désormais sept ans que la famille Lopez Pierce vivait à Lima, ville dans laquelle avaient grandis Brittany et Santana, et dans laquelle grandissaient maintenant leurs trois enfants. Il avait tout d'abord Liam, un adolescent de seize ans qui était la version masculine de sa mère Brittany, dont le caractère était un mix de ses parents et qui avait eu peur de se faire jeter de la maison parce qu'il était hétérosexuel. La deuxième enfant était Alexis, une hispanique de quatorze ans qui aimait les canards et dont ses mères soupçonnaient d'avoir une relation avec sa meilleure amie. La petite dernière de la famille était Olivia, une fillette de onze ans blonde aux yeux bleus tout comme Brittany et Liam, qui pouvait s'énerver très facilement quand on s'en prenait à ceux qu'elle aimait et qui écrivait toutes les semaines depuis deux ans au président américain pour qu'il fasse pression sur tous les Etats afin que le mariage homosexuel soit légalisé dans tout le pays.<p>

En ce mardi soir du mois de mai, Santana décida de convoquer tous ses enfants à prendre place sur le canapé du salon afin de leur parler de quelque chose qu'elle jugeait important, les relations. Elle avait remarqué le matin même qu'elle n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec ses enfants parce qu'ils étaient toujours trop jeune selon elle mais elle devait avouer qu'il était désormais grand temps qu'elle se jette à l'eau vu que son fils avait une petite amie depuis deux ans et que sa première fille en avait sûrement une elle aussi. Elle était donc là, devant ses enfants, en train de se demander comment elle allait commencer tandis que Brittany observait la scène depuis un fauteuil qui se trouvait près du canapé.

- Ce soir, je vais vous faire un petit cours de…

- Oh non, j'ai déjà eu des cours toute la journée à l'école, se plaignit Olivia.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai cours Oli, soupira Santana en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Attends, tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire un cours d'éducation sexuel ? S'interrogea Liam.

L'hispanique ria nerveusement avant de confirmer que cela être plus ou moins cela.

- Emily prend la pilule et pour éviter toutes maladies, on utilise des préservatifs, fit alors l'adolescent en espérant que Santana allait abandonner son idée.

- C'est très bien Liam car ce n'est pas parce qu'on a accepté que tu sois hétéro qu'on acceptera que tu ais un enfant avant d'avoir fini tes études.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra enlever toutes les roses qu'il y a dans le jardin, dit pensivement Alexis.

Liam et Olivia, qui l'entouraient, tournèrent aussitôt leur regard vers elle en se demandant pourquoi elle venait de dire cela. La jeune brune le remarqua et leur expliqua ce qui paraissait évident à ses yeux.

- Franchement, tout le monde sait que les filles naissent dans les roses et les garçons dans les choux. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que les filles sentent meilleurs que les garçons.

Le blond préféra ne rien répondre tandis que la plus jeune de la famille lui tapota le bras comme pour lui dire « mais oui, c'est bien ».

- Je pense que cela ne servira donc à rien de vous parler des moyens de contraception alors passons à la suite qui vous permettra d'en savoir plus sur comment se comporter avec les filles.

- Ou les garçons, intervint Olivia.

- Oli, ne nous fait pas croire que tu aimes les garçons. On sait tous que tu es une licorne, lui dit sa sœur.

- Comment ça je suis une licorne ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Nier l'évidence ne te servira à rien, philosopha Alexis. Accepte qui tu es et tu auras certainement la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui rendra ta vie heureuse.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que tous les Lopez Pierce ont un penchant pour les filles, est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à la suite afin d'en finir au plus vite ? Demanda Liam.

- C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire mais vous ne faites que de m'interrompre à chaque fois, lui lança Santana.

- Ne dis pas « vous », c'est Oli qui ne fait que d'intervenir, se défendit le jeune homme.

- Parce que tu ne viens pas le faire à l'instant ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Donc leçon numéro un, le cunni…

- San ! S'exclama brusquement Brittany pour ne pas qu'elle en dise plus. Je croyais que tu étais sensé leur parler de la façon dont il devait se comporter avec les filles et leur dire de faire attention.

- Dans ce cas, on va directement passer à la leçon numéro trente sept, se résigna la brune.

- Il y en avait trente six dans le même genre que la numéro un ? S'étonna la danseuse.

- Et bien… tu sais que le sujet est très vaste mais j'ai essayé de ne retenir que le principal.

Liam sentit qu'elles étaient parties pour parler longuement des trente six leçons en question et se saisit donc de la télécommande pour l'allumer la télévision afin de passer le temps. De son côté, Alexis se demanda si elle pourrait obtenir plus d'informations à ce sujet dans la mesure qu'elle n'était qu'une novice en la matière. Quand à Olivia, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce fameux « cunni-machin-chose ».

Comme l'avait pressentit le blond, Santana et Brittany s'attardèrent sur le sujet en essayant d'en parler avec un langage plus ou moins codé pour qu'elles ne soient que les seules à comprendre. Cela dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune intervienne.

- C'est quoi au juste le cunni-truc ?

- Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir, fit Liam en riant un peu.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es encore trop petite pour ce genre de choses, lui répondit Alexis.

- Bon, vous savez quoi ? On ne va finalement pas faire ce cours. C'était une mauvaise idée, dit Santana qui commençait à regretter de s'être lancer là-dedans. Allez tous vous coucher maintenant, il y a école demain.

Liam et Olivia grognèrent parce qu'ils trouvèrent qu'il était encore trop tôt tandis qu'Alexis s'intéressa subitement au journal télévisé qui passait à ce moment là. Elle prit la télécommande des mains de son frère et monta le son afin d'entendre correctement ce qu'il se disait.

Le président était en train d'annoncer à ses concitoyens qu'il avait réussi à faire appliquer le mariage homosexuel dans tous les Etats où cela était encore interdit.

- Je savais qu'en insistant j'arriverais à le lui faire faire ! Le harcèlement a toujours payé ! S'exclama Olivia qui serrait son poing en signe de victoire.

Cette réplique digne de Sue Sylvester n'arriva même pas aux oreilles de Brittany et Santana. Les deux femmes se regardèrent sans échanger le moindre mot, les yeux parlaient pour elles. Tout à coup, un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages et elles s'enlacèrent avec gaité. Voulant faire les choses bien, l'hispanique lui posa tout de même la question à laquelle elle avait déjà la réponse.

- Veux-tu faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse de la Terre en acceptant de m'épouser ?

- Oui, je le veux mais tu ne seras pas la plus heureuse parce que ce sera moi mon cœur.

Toujours l'une contre l'autre, elles ne virent pas leurs enfants se lever mais elles sentirent très vite qu'ils se joignirent à leur étreinte.

- Est-ce que je pourrais porter les alliances ? Demanda Alexis.

- Non, c'est moi qui vais le faire, contesta Olivia. Après tout, c'est grâce à moi que ce mariage aura lieu parce que c'est moi qui aie convaincu le président de l'autoriser.

- On n'en est pas encore là les enfants, clarifia Brittany pour qu'il n'y ait pas de disputes.

Le téléphone portable de Santana sonna par la suite et celle-ci ne fut pas étonnée de voir que c'était Quinn lui l'appelait.

- Hey Q, devine quoi ?

- Je vais me marier San ! Annonça la blonde à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Putain, je suis sûre que tu l'as fait exprès pour m'emmerder, pesta la brune.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Moi aussi je vais me marier, mais bien sûr tu t'es sentie obligé de faire ta demande à Berry rien que pour me devancer.

- Félicitations à toi aussi, ria Quinn. Comme ma fiancée a hâte que le plus beau jour de sa vie arrive enfin, on a prévu de se marier dès que possible donc ce sera sûrement pour le mois prochain et j'aimerais que tu sois ma demoiselle...

- Alors là, non ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à te marier avant moi parce que je te rappelle que c'est sans doute grâce à Oli que tu pourras aussi le faire.

- Franchement San, à qui penses-tu que j'ai envie de faire plaisir entre toi et Rachel ?

- _Me cago en tu pu_…

- San ! S'exclama Brittany en lui tapant le bras pour la réprimander. Pas de grossièretés devant les enfants.

- Mais Britt, Q et Rachel vont se marier avant nous… il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

Santana entendit un rire cristallin s'échapper de son téléphone et elle grogna de mécontentement.

- Passe la moi, lui dit alors Olivia qui avait l'air sûre d'elle.

L'hispanique tendit le portable à la petite blonde qui comptait régler ce problème au plus vite.

- Salut tata Quinn, c'est Oli. Je veux juste te dire que si toi et tata Rachel vous vous mariez avant mes mamans, je ferais tout pour détruite votre mariage, la menaça-t-elle avant de rendre l'appareil à sa mère.

- Quinn ? Fit Santana après avoir reprit le téléphone.

- C'est bon, j'essayerai de convaincre Rach d'attendre plus longtemps.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Santana de rire. Ensuite, elle invita les Berry Fabray, qui habitaient aussi à Lima depuis quelques années, à venir dîner chez elles quelques jours plus tard pour fêter l'événement. Elle laissa ensuite ses enfants s'occuper comme ils le souhaitaient, en leur imposant d'aller se coucher une heure plus tard, puis elle monta dans sa chambre avec sa future femme qui, après qu'elle ait raccroché, lui avait soufflé à l'oreille :

- Ça te dirait de me montrer les trente six premières leçons ?

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'ai quelques autres idées d'OS en tête mais je suis ouverte à toutes idées venant de vous parce que j'aime bien écrire sur un sujet imposé.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! Manon, j'avais déjà écrit leur première fois mais cet OS ne me plaisait pas vraiment en fait. Je vais peut-être en faire un autre plus tard.

Je suis contente que la famille Brittana vous plaise, je songe à écrire le dîner ou l'avant-dîner (je ne sais pas trop encore) entre Brittana et Faberry que San avait prévu de faire donc vous en aurez peut-être un autre là-dessus.

J'ai écris cet OS en réaction de ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'épisode 4x02. Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser notre chère Brittany dans cet état là.

* * *

><p>Brittany gara sa voiture devant la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé de nombreuses soirées avec sa petite amie qui habitait désormais loin d'elle, à Louisville. Maribel Lopez l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt et lui avait demandé s'il était possible qu'elle vienne chez elle. La blonde avait songé à refuser, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver dans cette maison si Santana n'y était pas, mais elle accepta finalement en pensant que sa belle-mère devait avoir certainement une bonne raison de l'inviter. Elle appuya sur la sonnette et la mère de famille l'accueillit chez elle.<p>

- Bonjour Brittany, cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Comment s'est passé ta rentrée ?

- Plutôt bien même si San n'est plus là, dit-elle avec tristesse. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez que je vienne ?

- J'ai fait du ménage dans la chambre de Santana et j'ai retrouvé plusieurs de tes affaires. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être les récupérer...

La danseuse acquiesça avec une légère déception, elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de mieux de la part de Maribel mais voilà, elle devait juste reprendre ses vêtements qui traîner ici. C'était comme si elles venaient de rompre et que chacun reprenait ce qu'il lui appartenait. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre sombre de la brune, tout en se disant qu'elle allait probablement y rester un bon moment. Elle s'imaginait s'allonger sur le lit de l'étudiante et pouvoir y sentir son odeur. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là normalement.

- San ?

- Surprise ! Fit celle-ci avec un sourire.

La brune ouvrit ses bras pour indiquer à Brittany de venir vers elle. La blonde se rua alors sur sa petite amie et la fit tomber à la renverse sur le lit quand elle lui sauta dessus pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- A ton avis ? Tu me manquais, j'avais envie de te voir et de te faire plaisir par la même occasion.

Elle ne lui avait pas menti mais cela n'était pas la raison première de sa venue, c'était plutôt un sms qu'elle avait reçu de sa blonde alors qu'elle était en pleine dépression qui l'avait fait revenir à Lima pour le weekend. Elle lui avait reproché de ne plus lui accorder la moindre minute et lui avait fait part de ses doutes concernant leur couple. Santana n'avait alors pas hésité une seconde à s'acheter un aller-retour pour lui faire sortir cette idée de la tête. Et puis, elle avait aussi vu sur le blog de Jacob Ben Israel cette vidéo qu'avait filmée son assistant où la danseuse s'était déchainée sur le pseudo-journaliste. Il était clair pour Santana qu'elle devait retrouver sa blonde afin de lui remonter le moral.

- Toi aussi, tu me manques Sanny. C'est vraiment dur sans toi, je suis triste comme un petit panda triste depuis que tu n'es plus là. En plus, Lord Tubbington a rejoint un gang alors j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir personne.

- Tu m'as moi. Je pense à toi tout le temps, quoi que je fasse. Hier, je me suis même fait engueulée par ma coach parce qu'elle trouvait que j'avais l'air trop ailleurs, tout cela parce que tu occupais toutes mes pensées… Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, on va être plus forte que la distance qui nous sépare. J'aimerais que tu me promettes de bien étudier cette année pour avoir ton diplôme…

- J'y travaille avec Mr Shuester et Mme Pillsbury.

- C'est génial et comme ça, l'année prochaine, tu pourras aller dans une école de danse et je vais faire en sorte d'être la meilleure de ma promo cette année pour obtenir une bourse dans une université proche de ton école, on pourra alors être de nouveau ensemble, on pourra même emménager dans le même appartement et on ne se séparera plus jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que c'est une très bonne idée Sanny mais ça ne va pas être facile pour toi car j'ai encore un peu de mal à faire la cuisine, je ne sais toujours pas comment faire fonctionner l'aspirateur et quand je fais les courses, je ne pense qu'à acheter des gâteaux et du soda. Et ne parlons pas de la dernière fois que j'ai voulu utiliser la machine à laver.

- Je suis prête à assumer toutes ses tâches si cela signifie vivre avec toi.

- Merci San, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime… et je vais te le prouver.

Elle se leva de son lit et demanda à la blonde d'y rester sagement. La brune alla ensuite mettre un peu de musique, une douce mélodie qui plaisait à sa petite amie. Puis, elle se plaça devant elle et enleva son haut qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds. Son regard ne quitta pas les yeux bleus de Brittany quand elle ôta son pantalon par la suite. La danseuse était émerveillée par Santana et son striptease, c'était de loin le striptease le moins sensuel qu'il soit mais le plus rempli d'amour. C'était comme si l'hispanique offrait son corps à celle qu'elle aimait. Elle dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui rejoignit les vêtements déjà présents sur le sol et vint enfin le tour du dernier bout de tissu. Nue, elle fit quelques pas vers sa blonde pour la rejoindre, celle-ci se leva à son tour et la serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis tienne Britt. Entièrement tienne. Ne l'oublie jamais mon cœur. Penses-y à chaque fois que tu seras triste parce que je ne serai pas là.

- D'accord…

- Et même si j'ai adoré voir Jacob se faire défoncer avec un parapluie, ne le fais plus s'il te plait. La méchanceté ne te va vraiment pas.

- Le principal Figgins a confisqué mon parapluie jusqu'à la fin de mes études alors je ne pourrais pas recommencer. Et puis, tout comme Britney, j'ai su remonter la pente. Je vais un peu mieux depuis que j'ai réussi à refaire partie des cheerios et que Sam est devenu mon ami. Et je vais encore mieux maintenant que tu es là.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune, puis elle détailla sa copine de haut en bas.

- Tu veux que j'enlève moi aussi mes vêtements ? Fit Brittany qui avait bien comprit où Santana voulait en venir.

- Ça sera plus pratique pour que je te fasse l'amour…


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un OS mais un drabble de 200 mots que je poste ici. Je voulais écrire quelque chose en réaction au 4x04 et comme, entre l'écriture d'une fic et de d'autres OS, je n'ai pas trop de temps, j'ai préféré me contenter d'un drabble. Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Quand Santana rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle monta directement à l'étage pour pleurer tranquillement dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et toutes les larmes qu'elles avaient plus ou moins réussi à retenir jusque là s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Elle regrettait ce break, elle le regrettait avant même de l'avoir annoncé à Brittany mais elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Son téléphone sonna et elle pu lire un message de sa blonde.<p>

_J'espère qu'on pourra tout de même rester meilleures amies car je n'ai pas envie de te perdre entièrement._

Elle fondit encore plus en larmes alors qu'elle pensait que cela ne pouvait pas être possible, sa Brittany lui manquait terriblement. Elle tenta de se calmer avant de lui écrire.

_Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé dans ma vie alors tu peux être sûre que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je t'aime et je te promets d'être là pour toi quand la distance ne nous séparera plus, et j'espère que tu seras toi aussi là pour moi…_

Elle prit ensuite peur de l'éventuelle réponse de la cheerleader mais celle-ci la rassura très vite.

_Moi aussi je serai toujours là pour toi._

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Nul, bien, moyen? Pour les OS à venir, j'ai songé à en écrire un autre sur la famille Brittana, comme vous avez l'air d'aimer vous aussi, et je me demande ce que vous pensez d'un OS en POV Olivia (la plus petite de la famille) et qui ne sera pas spécialement centré sur Brittana.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Hola ! Comme c'est la fête nationale pour moi aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que j'allais un peu profiter de ce temps libre pour finir d'écrire l'OS que m'a demandé Manon qui voulait que j'écrive la première fois des filles. J'avais deux possibilité, soit écrire la 1ère fois qu'elles couchent ensemble, soit la 1ère fois qu'elles font l'amour et j'ai choisi la seconde option. Cela se passe donc après l'épisode 3x04 « Pot O' Gold ». Enjoy it )

* * *

><p>Brittany et moi revenons tout juste de notre dîner au Breadstix. Les choses sont maintenant très claires entre nous, nous sortons bien ensemble. Brittany n'est plus ma meilleure amie avec qui je couche de temps à autre, elle est ma petite amie à qui je compte bien faire l'amour ce soir pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aime. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela puisse être vrai, qu'elle ait accepté de sortir avec moi, que je me sente pleinement heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie, que je sois la personne la plus chanceuse de l'univers.<p>

Nous franchissons le seuil de la porte d'entrée, j'entends la télévision allumée dans le salon et salue vite fait ma mère qui attend le retour de l'hôpital de mon père et je note qu'il faudra éviter de faire trop de bruit, puis nous montons les escaliers qui nous séparent de notre vraie première fois, celle où je pourrais enfin lui montrer mes sentiments. Dès que je referme la porte de ma chambre, je passe mes mains derrière la nuque de Britt et nous échangeons un baiser rempli d'amour. Ses lèvres douces et acidulées parviennent à augmenter mon rythme cardiaque de bonheur. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches, elle soulève légèrement le haut de ma tenue de cheerleader pour me caresser la peau, je frissonne instantanément sous ce contact et je sens qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Elle se dirige à reculons vers mon lit et je la suis sans m'écarter d'elle d'un centimètre. Elle s'y allonge et je l'imite alors en me plaçant au dessus d'elle. Ma langue se glisse entre mes lèvres et vient jouer avec les siennes, elle les entrouvre par la suite et nous pouvons alors initier un combat entre nous deux langues. Ce baiser me donne l'impression d'être celle que je suis réellement, et il y a vraiment qu'elle qui est capable de me faire ressentir cela. Mes mains se faufilent ensuite le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent sur ses hanches où elles se glissent alors sous sa tenue, elles remontent progressivement jusqu'à ses seins mais Brittany m'empêche de les atteindre.

- Ce soir, c'est moi qui mène la danse, me souffle-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle parvient à me retourner et à se retrouver sur moi pour me dominer. Je n'ai jamais aimé être celle qui se fait dominer mais avec elle, c'est différent. De toute façon, quand deux personnes font vraiment l'amour, aucune des deux ne domine vraiment l'autre. Elle retire lentement mon haut et ses yeux se perdent ensuite dans ma poitrine. Je souris d'amusement puis lui relève la tête pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Elle colle ses lèvres contre les miennes et nous ne perdons cette fois-ci pas de temps avant de faire entrer en contact nos langues. Les caresses qu'elle me prodigue me font lâcher un premier gémissement qui vient s'étouffer dans sa bouche. Ensuite, je cherche à nous mettre à égalité en lui ôtant le haut de sa tenue mais elle s'y oppose et je grogne de frustration. Elle se relève et le quitte elle-même, elle en fait ensuite de même avec sa jupe qu'elle fait voler à travers la pièce.

Britt se rue à nouveau sur moi, elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres, puis à la commissure, enfin sur le menton et continue à descendre jusqu'à atteindre mon cou qu'elle parsème de baisers fiévreux. Sa main droite, posée de l'autre côté de mon cou, glisse sur mon corps, elle exerce une légère pression sur mon sein gauche avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'à ma jupe qu'elle retire d'un coup sec. J'ai entendu au passage un bruit de déchirement mais je n'y prête pas attention. Sa main se plaque ensuite sur mon intimité qu'elle caresse à travers le bout de tissu humide. Tout à coup, je sens que mon soutien-gorge est dégrafé. Ses baisers et ses caresses ont fait que je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'elle avait passé sa main libre dans mon dos. Elle le retire puis je ne lui laisse pas le choix quant au sien, qu'elle veuille ou non que ce soit moi qui le fasse, je réussi à le lui ôter avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir. Mes mains viennent d'elles-mêmes à la rencontre de ses seins, elle m'en attrape une qu'elle embrasse sur le revers en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je peux ressentir une fois de plus tout l'amour qu'elle me porte à travers ce geste. Puis, elle brise notre contact visuel pour diriger son visage vers ma poitrine. Elle lèche et suce goulument mon sein droit tandis qu'une de ses mains s'affaire à masser l'autre. Sa main libre remplace ensuite sa bouche alors que celle-ci descend le long de mon corps. Sa langue joue quelques instants avec mon nombril puis vient titiller un point sensible du bas de mon ventre. Les gémissements se succèdent alors et elle descend toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à ma culotte qu'elle retire avec ses dents… _Dios mío_, qu'est-ce que c'est… sexy !

Une fois enlevée, elle remonte jusqu'à ce que sa bouche entre en contact avec mon sexe qu'elle lèche avidement. La température a du augmenter d'au moins dix degrés d'un coup et je me sens de plus en plus humide à mesure que les secondes défilent. Je me cambre quand sa langue entre en moi et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier trop fort. Je sens l'orgasme venir quand elle se retire tout à coup de mon entre-jambe. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ça ne se fait pas de s'arrêter comme ça ! Je la vois alors retirer sa propre culotte et je comprends enfin ses intentions, elle veut qu'on se fasse l'amour en même temps pour pouvoir atteindre ensemble le septième ciel. C'est donc avec joie que je fais glisser ma main jusqu'à son intimité que je caresse avec douceur et elle en fait de même tandis que nos lèvres se retrouvent dans un énième baiser. Elle gémit à son tour sous ma main experte et je décide à ce moment d'entrer deux doigts en elle. Elle m'imite et nous commençons une longue série de va-et-vient. Une vague de gémissements résonnent dans nos bouches, j'accélère le rythme quand je sens que j'arrive bientôt au point de non retour pour être sûre que nous l'atteignons en même temps et je sens très clairement qu'elle a eu la même idée que moi. Ses lèvres se décollent des miennes et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce bleu qui me transporte dans un autre monde, dans notre monde à nous deux. Nos prénoms s'entremêlent dans un dernier râle de plaisir puis elle retire ses doigts qu'elle porte à sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'allonge à mes côtés en m'enlaçant.

Je sais maintenant ce que signifie vraiment « faire l'amour » et je comprends aussitôt qu'il n'y a qu'avec Brittany que je peux le faire parce qu'il y a ce quelque chose de magique entre elle et moi, qu'il n'y a avec personne d'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours très plaisir. Sachez que je prends aussi en note vos idées et que je vais donc essayer d'écrire dessus. Voici une sorte de suite au dixième OS, celui sur la famille Brittana, sauf qu'il s'agit là d'un POV Olivia donc pas vraiment centré sur B&S. J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.

* * *

><p>Ce soir vient manger à la maison la famille Berry Fabray, je les aime bien mais ils ne sont pas aussi géniaux que ma famille. Je suis enfin prête pour la soirée après avoir passé pas mal de temps à choisir une tenue. Ma maman m'a dit de me faire belle alors j'ai essayé de l'être le plus possible pour qu'elle soit contente de moi. Quant à ma mamá, elle ne m'a rien dit tout, elle m'a juste jeté un regard noir mais c'est une histoire longue alors je la raconterai plus tard si j'en ai le temps. Je sors de ma chambre et je croise aussitôt Liam qui se dirige vers la salle de bain.<p>

Liam est l'un des rares garçons que j'aime vraiment, les autres sont tous un peu cons et font généralement beaucoup de mal aux filles pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. C'est peut-être du au fait que nous sommes plus belles et plus intelligentes qu'eux. Enfin, ils ne sont pas non plus tous bêtes, il leur suffit pour certains d'entre eux de pencher la tête sur le côté, leurs deux neurones entrent alors en connexion et hop ils arrivent à avoir une bonne idée comme par magie. Liam est l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il est beau, normal me direz-vous vu ses gènes, il est intelligent et il est gentil avec les filles, du coup on s'entend très bien tous les deux.

- Salut petite licorne, me lance-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Rectification, on s'entendait très bien. Il ne fait que de m'appeler comme ça depuis qu'Alex a dit mardi soir que j'étais une licorne. C'est vrai que je n'aime pas les garçons mais cela ne fait quand même pas de moi une licorne ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en être une parce que je trouve cela dégueulasse. C'était aussi mardi soir qu'on a eu le droit au fameux cours que mamá a essayé de nous donner sans succès. Elle avait parlé du « cunni-machin-chose » et même si Liam et Alexis m'ont dit que ce n'était pas pour moi, je voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. La vidéo que j'ai vu pas longtemps après m'a suffisamment dégouté pour ne jamais être une licorne. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment maman et mamá peuvent aimer faire cela… Oh mon dieu, je viens de me les imaginer en train de faire ça !… Pense à un truc horrible Oli comme… comme… argh rien ne me vient… ah si, le visage de l'oncle Finn.

C'est bon, je suis remise de cette vision horrible, je peux désormais reprendre mon chemin. Je passe devant la chambre d'Alexis. Sa porte est ouverte et je peux la voir allongée sur son lit en train de parler au téléphone. Sûrement à Heidi, sa soi-disant meilleure amie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'aime bien Alexis parce qu'elle est aussi douce et gentille que ma maman. Cette année, je l'ai souvent défendu contre les crétins du collège qui ont été méchants avec elle. Dans quelques mois, elle entrera au lycée et j'espère que Liam la protégera à son tour. Je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on s'en prenne à elle. Lui faire du mal, c'est comme voler un bonbon à un enfant, cela ne se fait pas… Encore que, j'ai déjà chouré une sucette à un mioche de trois ans. Alexis remarque ma présence et me sourit avant de se reconcentrer sur sa conversation téléphonique. Elle est définitivement comme ma maman et je l'aime beaucoup, plus que Liam.

Je descends maintenant les escaliers et je rencontre ma mamá dans le salon. Je la regarde, elle me regarde puis me jette un regard noir alors je détourne la tête. Je pense qu'il faut que je m'explique. Cette après-midi, à la fin des cours, je suis allée voir Alexis pour qu'on rentre ensemble à la maison mais sur le chemin qui me menait à son casier, j'ai entendu une conversation qui m'a interpellé et que je n'aurais visiblement pas du entendre. Un garçon avait dit à un de ses amis : « tu connais la différence entre la liposuccion et l'avortement ? ». L'autre est resté con sur le coup alors son ami lui a donné la réponse. Mais on s'en fout de cela car le problème dans l'histoire est que je ne savais que ce qu'est la liposuccion alors en rentrant, je suis allée vérifier sur internet et manque de bol, mamá est passée juste à ce moment là près de l'ordinateur. Je ne vous raconte pas comment elle s'est énervée, le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la définition !

Malgré qu'elle me puni dès que je fais une bêtise, je l'aime beaucoup, et même plus qu'Alexis et Liam. De toute façon, il y a toujours un parent gentil et un parent méchant, comme dans les séries policières avec le bon flic et celui qui te promet de faire de ta vie un enfer, et c'est sur elle qu'est tombé le rôle du parent méchant alors ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un me recouvre les yeux avec ses mains. La douceur de sa peau et de son odeur me le font reconnaître aussitôt, ma maman qui est numéro un dans la liste des personnes que j'aime. Exit les regards noirs et les sous-entendus sur ma supposée « licornitude », elle rend mon monde plus beau quand elle est auprès de moi et elle me fait toujours sentir bien et aimé.

- Je sais que c'est toi maman.

Elle retire ses mains de mon visage et je me retourne pour lui faire face, elle se baisse alors à ma hauteur et m'offre une étreinte que j'accepte avec joie. Quand nous nous séparons, elle me détaille de haut en bas puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es magnifique mon cœur. Tu es même la petite fille la plus jolie de la planète alors n'essaye de te faire enlever quoi que ce soit.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi elle parle exactement mais je sais que cela à un lien avec la liposuccion parce que le gars de tout à l'heure avait répondu à son ami qu'en fait il n'y a pas de différence entre la liposuccion et l'avortement car dans les deux cas, on enlève ce qui est inutile. Mais il faudrait qu'on m'explique ce qu'on enlève au juste avec la liposuccion. Je jette un coup d'œil à mamá qui me regarde toujours aussi froidement que tout à l'heure et je décide alors de faire semblant de m'intéresser à un magazine qui traîne sur la table basse. Je m'installe confortablement sur un fauteuil, ouvre la revue et observe discrètement le moindre geste de ma mamá. Elle s'adoucit aussitôt que ma maman s'approche d'elle pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu es magnifique mon amour, lui dit-elle.

Elles s'échangent alors une pluie de « je t'aime » d'un air niais puis s'embrassent. D'abord un bisou sur le bout des lèvres, ensuite un autre où j'ai pu voir la langue de mamá entrer dans la bouche de maman. Il faudra aussi qu'on m'explique un jour pourquoi est-ce que les gens font cela et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'ils aiment faire cela. C'est comme des fois, j'entends de drôles de bruits provenir de leur chambre puisque la mienne est à côté de la leur. Elles ont l'air de bien s'amuser pendant ses moments-là mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elles font pour être aussi contentes, par moment il leur arrive aussi de crier le prénom de l'autre. C'est quand même bizarre tout cela. C'est peut-être quand elles font le « cunni-machin-chose » qu'elles font tous ces bruits… oh non, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore pensé à cela ? Penses à l'oncle Finn…

- Allez Oli, penses à l'oncle Finn. Penses à l'oncle Finn et tout ira bien.

C'est moi ou j'ai vraiment pensé à voix haute ? Vu la façon dont elles me regardent, je n'ai plus aucun doute sur la question.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Me demande mamá qui ne comprenait rien du tout. D'abord tes envies de te faire subir une liposuccion et maintenant Finn…

- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire une liposuccion. J'ai juste entendu quelqu'un dire ce mot et comme je ne savais ce que c'est, je suis allée regarder la définition pour le savoir.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps d'en placer une tout à l'heure, ensuite maman est intervenue en me disant d'aller me changer donc je n'ai pas pu t'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Pour ce qui de l'oncle Finn, c'est une longue histoire qu'il vaut mieux oublier.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de te faire une ? M'interroge alors maman pour être sûre.

- Si j'ai bien comprit ce que tu m'as dit, ça rend les filles plus jolies alors je n'en ai pas envie parce que je sais que je suis aussi belle que toi.

Le retentissement de la sonnette d'entrée met un point final à mon explication. Maman va ouvrir à Quinn, Rachel et aux cousins. Il y a d'abord les jumeaux Luke et Matthew, et puis Heidi, la « meilleure amie » d'Alexis. En parlant d'elle, je la vois débouler les escaliers à toute vitesse et se jeter dans les bras d'Heidi. La brune et la blonde montent dans la chambre d'Alexis et les garçons les suivent pour rejoindre Liam. Et moi ? Et bien, je reste toute seule comme une conne pour ne pas changer. Mes mamans et mes tantes s'installent dans le salon pour discuter pendant que je décide de reprendre ma revue que je vais lire tranquillement assise sur une marche de l'escalier. Je suis vaguement leur conversation et je remarque qu'elles ont l'air de croire que je suis moi aussi retournée à l'étage quand mamá dit haut et fort à Quinn :

- En tout cas, moi je l'ai fait grimper au rideau plus d'une fois après qu'elle ait accepté ma demande en mariage.

Maman tape alors mamá sur l'avant-bras pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas contente. Avec les années, j'ai fini par comprendre plus ou moins certains termes qu'elle a l'habitude d'employer, et je sais qu'elles se « font grimper au rideau » quand elles s'amusent dans leur chambre… hé mais j'y pense, ça a peut-être un lien avec le cunni… non, n'y penses surtout pas Oli ! Écoutes plutôt ce qu'elles ont à se dire.

- J'ai essayé de convaincre Rachel de faire une sextape pour fêter ça mais elle n'a pas voulu, fait Quinn avec une moue triste tandis que cette fois-ci c'est Rachel qui tape le bras de Quinn.

Franchement, maman et Rachel n'arriveront jamais à faire comprendre à mamá et Quinn qu'elles n'aiment pas leur façon de parler en leur donnant simplement une petite tape de rien du tout sur le bras. Moi, quand quelqu'un me dit un truc qui ne plait pas, je lui donne un coup de poing sur n'importe quelle zone de son visage, de préférence le nez, et le message passe toujours très bien.

- Ne me parle surtout pas de sextape ! Lui dit mamá.

- Pourquoi ? Vous en avez fait une qui a mal tourné ? Se moque Quinn, chose que je n'aime pas du tout.

- Non, elles ont toujours été parfaite mais…

- Mais ? Insiste Quinn.

- Sanny adore qu'on en fasse mais elle déteste les regarder, clarifie maman qui fait rougir mamá. Elle est toujours un peu gênée…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de gênant au juste dans les sextape ?

Et merde, j'ai encore pensé à voix haute. Elles se retournent toutes immédiatement dans ma direction et j'essaye de me faire toute petite.

- Oli, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'aurais pas pu aller en haut avec tout le monde ? Me fait mamá.

- Les garçons ne veulent plus que je joue avec eux à la console parce que je les lamine à chaque fois. Pour ce qui est des filles, c'est moi qui ne veux pas aller avec elles vu qu'elles n'arrêtent pas de s'embrasser comme vous le faites tout le temps.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent-elles à l'unisson.

- Je ne fais que de battre les garçons à la console…

Elles me regardent avec insistance dans le but me faire cracher le morceau.

- De toute façon, vous vous en étiez déjà doutées, dis-je avant de m'enfuir finalement dans les escaliers.

Je frappe à la porte d'Alexis et je leur laisse quelques secondes pour qu'elles mettent fin à ce qu'elles faisaient avant que je n'entre. Je les retrouve assises l'une à côté de l'autre sur le lit.

- Il se peut, mais je dis bien « il se peut », que nos parents soient tous au courant pour vous deux.

- Putain ! Réagit aussitôt Heidi. Elles ne vont pas arrêter d'être sur notre dos maintenant. Fait chier…

- Heidi, ne parle pas comme ça, lui dit doucement ma sœur.

La blonde parvient à lui sourire malgré la situation et dépose un bisou sur sa joue juste avant que les quatre adultes entre à leur tour dans la chambre.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes ensemble ? Fait Quinn.

- Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est mal ? Demande alors mamá tandis que je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de mal là-dedans. Maintenant je fais vraiment partie de la même famille que Berry !

Les autres lèvent les yeux au ciel sauf maman qui la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler tandis que je soupire face à tout cela.

Voilà, je m'appelle Olivia Lopez Pierce et j'adore ma famille même si elle est plutôt bizarre par moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! Tout d'abord, merci pour vos review. Vous avez été nombreux à laisser un commentaire sur le dernier OS centré sur la famille Brittana, et comme j'ai bien remarqué que vous aimiez cette famille, j'ai donc songé à me lancer peut-être dans un fic/recueil d'os sur cette famille en particulier.

Ensuite, j'essaye de tenir compte de vos demandes quand il y en a et j'ai donc écris cet os suite à une demande de _angy78_ qui en voulait un avec Lord T. Il faut le situer après l'épisode 3x05 _The First Time_. Il n'a rien à voir avec ce qui sait passer durant l'épisode, c'est simplement pour se dire ce qu'il en ait de San et Britt. Il est court mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.

* * *

><p>Santana et Lord Tubbington étaient confortablement installés sur le lit de l'hispanique dans sa maison située dans l'un des quartiers les plus dangereux de la ville. Ils étaient tous les deux occupés à regarder un film qu'avait loué la brune grâce à sa fausse carte d'identité. Oui, elle avait eu besoin de l'utiliser pour le louer car il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'un film pornographique.<p>

- Brittany revient quand au fait ? Demanda-t-elle alors que ses yeux étaient scotchés à l'écran de télévision.

Le gros chat regarda le réveil posé sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait de son côté du lit avant de reporter toute son attention sur le film tout en lui répondant.

- Dans cinq minutes, soupira-t-il.

- Putain, on va être obligé de mettre le film en pause…

- Tu pourras toujours essayer de mettre en pratique dans le salon ce qu'on est en train de voir tandis que je resterais ici à baver devant ses sublimes créatures.

- Tu peux toujours rêver, il est hors de question que tu connaisses le fin mot de l'histoire avant moi.

- On peut toujours inviter Brittany à se joindre à nous pour regarder la fin.

- Hors de question, elle va me faire la gueule quant elle apprendra que je regarde des pornos.

- Intéressant ! Je pourrais donc le lui dire pour ne l'avoir plus qu'à moi, fit-il avant de miauler de joie.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, elle ne va pas non plus apprécier que tu en regardes et il est clair que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à te dénoncer si tu le fais toi aussi.

- Ok, ça restera entre nous dans ce cas.

Sur ce, Santana se saisit de la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision avant l'arrivée de Brittany. Ils auraient pu encore en profiter pendant deux bonnes minutes mais il fallait qu'ils reprennent leur esprit pour que la blonde ne suspecte rien du tout. Ils attendirent donc sagement la danseuse tout en se tournant les pouces pour l'hispanique et les pattes avant pour Lord Tubbington.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc bizarre…, songea tout à coup le chat.

- Ouais, je sens moi aussi qu'il y a un truc de pas normal depuis un petit bout de temps mais je n'arrive à deviner de quoi il peut bien s'agir.

- Je sais ! S'exclama alors Lord T. On ne sait pas fait de sale coup depuis que je suis arrivé ici tout à l'heure. Putain, ça fait quand même deux heures !

Il venait à peine de terminer sa phrase qu'il reçu un coup de pied de la part de son ennemie l'humaine qui le fit ainsi dégager de son lit.

- Je rattrape le temps perdu Gato.

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, peau de vache, tenta de le menacer Lord Tubbington en sautant pour retourner sur le lit.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvint à l'atteindre et s'écrasa au sol comme une crêpe tandis que Santana riait pleinement de la situation.

- Alors, gros lardon, on a du mal à grimper tout seul ?

Pour toute réponse, l'animal de compagnie tenta à nouveau sa chance et réussi à cette fois-ci à monter sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Lord Tubbington sortit alors ses griffes tandis que Santana attrapa un des oreillers pour se défendre. Commença alors une guerre sans merci entre les deux rivaux jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive mais Brittany y mit fin lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre et les vit se battre pour leur propre honneur.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je vous laisse ensemble seulement deux heures et vous n'êtes pas fichu de rester tranquille. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous ?

Santana bouda alors et lança un regard larmoyant à sa blonde qui s'approcha d'elle pour la consoler de lui avoir parlé ainsi.

- C'est de la faute de Tubbs, dit-elle avec une petite voix qu'elle jugeait excellente pour l'occasion. Il a dit des choses méchantes sur notre couple alors j'ai voulu nous défendre.

- Oh, Sanny. C'est tellement gentil de faire cela pour nous deux… Quant à toi, Lord Tubbington, tu n'as plus intérêt à désapprouver mon couple avec San si tu ne veux pas que je préfère Charity à toi.

- Quoi ? Mais cette peau de vache raconte n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit sur votre couple. En plus, c'est elle qui a commencé tout à l'heure. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

- Qui est celui qui ment cette fois-ci ? Interrogea la blonde avec un soupir de lassitude.

- Lui/Elle ! Répondirent-ils aussitôt en se pointant du doigt et de la patte.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes tous les deux fautifs…

- Ce n'est pas juste Britt, se plaignit l'humaine. J'essaie toujours de te faire plaisir parce que je t'aime énormément et que je pense que tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux et voilà que Tubbs fout une fois de plus tout en l'air.

- J'aurais tout entendu, dit le chat en niant de la tête devant ce mensonge.

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit Sanny ? Demanda la danseuse qui était touché par les mots de sa petite amie.

- Qu'il fout tout en l'air ? Bien sûr et il s'en fait toujours un malin plaisir, il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure.

- Je te parlais de ce que tu as dit avant. Tu m'aimes vraiment énormément ?

- Plus que tout B. Tu es mon âme sœur, je ne suis rien sans toi mon cœur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sanny, lui dit-elle en retour avant de l'embrasser puis de regarder son chat. Tubby, tu peux sortir s'il te plait ? J'ai envie de montrer à San à quel point je l'aime moi aussi.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas croire un mot de ce que te dit cette peste !

- Je vois… c'était donc toi San qui disait la vérité tout à l'heure. Tubbs, San et moi nous sommes ensemble, nous nous aimons et nous sommes très heureuse alors j'aimerais que tu respectes cela maintenant.

- C'est le monde à l'envers, souffla le félin en abdiquant car il savait qu'il avait perdu cette fois-ci.

Sa maîtresse alla lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'elle referma aussitôt pour être tranquille avec celle qu'elle aimait. Comme elle l'avait dit, elle allait lui faire voir à quel point elle l'aimait elle aussi...


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! Un OS divisé en plusieurs parties pour le 20ème de ce recueil, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis dessus.

* * *

><p>Un éclair illumina pendant un court instant la chambre sombre de l'hispanique et il fut bientôt suivit un coup de tonnerre qui fit crier de peur la petite blonde, qui réveilla ainsi son amie. La brune alluma sa lampe de chevet et se frotta machinalement les yeux, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les ouvrir pour voir l'angoisse présente sur le visage de sa meilleure amie que celle-ci s'était déjà jeté dans ses bras.<p>

- J'ai peur Sanny, lui dit-elle presque en pleurant.

- Ça va aller B. C'est juste un orage, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, tu es à l'abri ici, la rassura-t-elle.

- Ici ? Dans tes bras ? … Tu veux bien que je reste tout contre toi cette nuit ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avant de s'apprêter à éteindre la lampe pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau s'endormir.

- Laisse-la allumée s'il te plait, le noir me fait aussi un peu peur aujourd'hui.

La petite hispanique soupira mais fit ce que lui demanda sa meilleure amie. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle se considérait grande et elle pensait qu'elle avait largement dépassé l'âge de dormir avec la lumière mais elle pouvait tout accepter pour la petite blonde. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, Brittany s'accrocha ensuite à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait puis elles s'endormirent à nouveau.

…

- Sanny ?

- Hum…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas d'amoureux ? Demanda la blonde de neuf ans à son amie chez qui elle passait la soirée.

Santana réfléchit pendant un instant à la question de Brittany avant de lui répondre avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Parce que je n'aime pas trop les garçons. Je préfère quand je suis avec toi.

- Moi aussi, je préfère être avec toi. C'est dommage que deux filles ne peuvent pas être amoureuses parce que sinon, tu serais mon amoureuse. Et moi, est-ce que je serais la tienne ?

- Oui et je suis sûre qu'on serait très heureuse.

- Ça c'est sûr. Et quand on sera plus grande, on aurait une grande maison…

- Avec une piscine ? Intervint la brune.

- Oh non, j'ai encore un peu peur de l'eau. Mais à la place, on aurait un grand bac à sable ! Dit-elle tandis que son visage s'illuminait rien à cette idée alors que Santana n'en avait pas l'air enchantée. Et puis, on aurait aussi plein de bébés pour jouer à la maman et au papa… enfin à la maman et la maman.

L'hispanique sourit à cette idée en se disant elle aussi que c'était dommage qu'elles ne puissent pas être amoureuses, tout cela parce que les filles devaient être amoureuses des garçons et non pas des filles. Elle trouvait que la vie était franchement injuste par moment.

…

A peine la blonde avait-elle franchi le pas de la porte d'entrée que son amie de dix ans l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite à l'étage.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi, lui annonça-t-elle alors qu'elles couraient toutes les deux dans l'escalier. J'espère que tu vas l'aimer.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Brittany y découvrit un chaton confortablement installé sur le lit de la brune.

- Oh Sanny ! Il est trop mignon. Merci, fit-elle en déposant un bisou sur sa joue qui fit rougir l'hispanique.

- Comment est-ce que tu vas l'appeler ?

- Hum… Lord Berlioz Toulouse Marie Fondue Sanny Pongo Tubbington, et son surnom sera Lord Tubbington.

- C'est un joli nom, remarqua Santana qui le trouvait honnêtement trop long et très bizarre mais qui était néanmoins touchée qu'il comporte son surnom.

Brittany s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa le chaton qui ronronna en retour, ce qui rendit la blonde heureuse de voir que la boule de poil l'appréciait déjà. Il y avait déjà un chat dans la famille Pierce, une petite Charity, et elle savait déjà qu'elle allait préférer Lord Tubbington parce que c'était sa Santana qui lui avait offert et cela comptait énormément à ses yeux.

- Toi et moi, on va être les meilleurs amis de monde, fit la blondinette en serrant le petit chat dans ses bras.

Le sourire de l'hispanique disparu à la seconde où sa meilleure amie venait de dire cela, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'une autre personne qu'elle puisse être meilleur ami avec Brittany et elle sentit qu'elle allait très vite déchanté de lui avoir offert ce chat.

…

Brittany et Santana étaient allongées sur la pelouse de la maison de la dernière en cette nuit d'été et contemplaient les étoiles qui fascinaient la blonde.

- Pourquoi celle-là brille plus que celle-ci ? Demanda la fillette de onze ans à son amie en indiquant deux étoiles du doigt.

- C'est sûrement parce que elle plus grande que l'autre, répondit Santana en espérant que sa réponse allait plaire à Brittany.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire…

- Tu sais, c'est un peu comme au camping. Le feu de camp donne beaucoup de lumière parce que les morceaux de bois sont gros alors qu'une simple allumette n'éclaire presque pas parce qu'elle est toute petite.

- Ah, je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais les étoiles sont en feu alors ?

- Non, ce sont des ampoules en fait, et on les éteint la journée parce qu'on n'en a pas besoin pour voir dehors.

- Ouf… j'ai eu peur qu'elles soient un feu parce que j'ai un peu peur du feu en ce moment.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit B car je serais toujours là pour te défendre.

- Oh, c'est gentil Sanny. Tu es comme le joli prince des contes qui sauve la princesse. Sauf que comme tu es une fille, tu es donc une jolie princesse qui sauve quand même sa princesse. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais lu de contes avec deux princesses, fit-elle avec une petite moue triste.

- Ne sois pas triste B parce que nous avons notre propre conte de fée rien qu'à nous. Tu te souviens, il a commencé quand nous avions six ans. Noah avait été méchant avec toi, je suis venue te défendre et depuis ce jour-là nous sommes très heureuses ensemble.

- Notre histoire est la meilleure de toutes, fit la blonde tout en attrapant la main de sa meilleure amie.

Celle-ci était plutôt fière d'avoir rendu heureuse son amie et sourit de la voir si contente. Elle aimait Brittany plus que tout au monde et faisait tout pour que tout aille bien dans sa vie, comme elle venait de le faire ce soir-là.

…

- J'ai envie de te dire quelque chose d'important Sanny… tu me promets de ne pas te moquer ?

- Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi Britt.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de bisou à personne, dit-elle en baisant la tête de honte.

- Ce n'est pas grave B, moi non plus je n'en ai jamais fait.

- Ah oui ? Fit-elle en relevant aussitôt la tête.

- Oui. Noah m'a déjà proposé de le faire mais je n'en ai pas envie… pas avec lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense qu'il le faut le faire qu'avec des personnes qu'on aime.

- Ça veut dire qu'on pourrait s'embrasser toutes les deux, songea la blonde.

Santana leva tout d'abord un sourcil avant de se dire qu'elle aimerait bien savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser Brittany. Ses lèvres devaient certainement être douces. En plus, elle avait déjà douze ans et n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, il fallait qu'elle s'y mette et quoi que de mieux que de s'entraîner avec sa meilleure amie ?

- On pourrait effectivement s'embrasser.

La distance entre les deux visages se réduisit alors petit à petit, elles purent bientôt sentir le souffle chaud de chacune avant que leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes puis se séparèrent.

- C'est vraiment bien, on pourra recommencer Sanny ?

L'hispanique acquiesça puis sentit le besoin que la blonde la rassure à son tour sur ses toutes nouvelles appréhensions.

- On pourra garder cela entre nous ? N'en parler à personne ? Ce sera notre secret.

- Bien sûr, je n'en parlerai à personne, même pas à Lord Tubbington.

…

Lors de cette soirée d'hiver, il faisait très froid à Lima et les deux amies, de treize ans, avaient décidé d'y remédier par un bain bien chaud. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre et aucune des deux ne se gênait pour faire du pied à l'autre, et ce en tout bien tout honneur. Leur relation ne dépassait effectivement pas le stade de l'amitié même s'il était vrai qu'elles s'embrassaient de temps à autre… Disons qu'il s'agissait d'une amitié très forte.

- Sanny, Noah m'a demandé si je voulais bien sortir avec lui… tu penses qu'il faut que je lui réponde quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, si tu as envie vraiment de sortir avec lui, ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêcherai de le faire mais d'un autre côté, on ne pourra pas se voir autant de temps si tu sors avec lui.

- Oh, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cela… Tu pourrais peut-être toi aussi sortir avec un garçon et on fera des rendez-vous à quatre pour se voir même quand nous serons avec eux. Je suis sûre que Matt serait très content de sortir avec toi.

- Mouais, tu n'auras qu'à dire à Noah de lui dire de me demander qu'on sorte ensemble.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le lui demander directement ?

- Parce que ce sont toujours les garçons qui font ce genre de demande… et puis, si jamais il n'a pas envie de sortir avec moi, je ne veux pas me faire rembarrer devant tout le collège après lui avoir posé la question.

- Ok. Mais dis-moi, si nous aurons toutes les deux un petit copain, est-ce qu'on pourra toujours s'embrasser comme on a l'habitude de le faire avant de nous endormir ?

- Tu peux compter sur moi pour qu'on ne perde pas cette bonne habitude.

…

Santana et Brittany avaient toutes les deux quatorze ans et un petit-ami. Ce soir-là, elles étaient réunis à Lima Height Adjacent comme elles en avaient l'habitude et elles s'échangeaient de nombreux baisers comme elles en avaient, là aussi, l'habitude. Depuis plusieurs mois, les baisers étaient toujours accompagnés de caresses, histoire de se procurer un peu plus de plaisir. Et depuis qu'elles avaient découvert le sexe avec leur petit ami respectif. Ce soir-là, elles décidèrent qu'il était temps qu'elles aillent plus loin dans leur relation parce qu'elles pensaient qu'elles seraient plus satisfaites en faisant l'amour ensemble qu'avec les garçons.

Elles se dévêtirent donc petit à petit, en profitant du corps de l'autre après chaque vêtement retiré. Elles prenaient vraiment leur temps car, même si elles ne l'avouaient pas, il s'agissait beaucoup plus que de simple sexe. Une fois nues, elles se regardèrent des pieds à la tête pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se sourire niaisement. Leurs mains vinrent ensuite se glisser jusqu'à l'intimité tant convoitée.

Au pied du lit de la brune, Lord Tubbington, qui était présent pour la soirée, faisait sa toilette avec une certaine difficulté due à ses rondeurs. Il entendit tout à coup des gémissements provenir de la direction de sa maîtresse et s'arrêta immédiatement dans ce qu'il faisait. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il sauta sur le lit et aperçu les deux filles qui faisaient l'amour. Il décida de s'installer confortablement sur le bord du lit pour ne pas les déranger et regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

…

En ce trente-et-un octobre de sa quinzième année, Brittany avait décidé comme tout les ans qu'elle allait se déguiser pour partir à la récolte de bonbons en faisant du porte-à-porte. C'était avec joie que Santana l'avait accompagné durant les premières années mais elle se considérait désormais trop grande pour ce genre de chose et préférait de loin participer à une soirée déguisée, mais que n'était-elle pas prête à faire pour faire plaisir à sa meilleure amie ?

Elles étaient donc là, dans le quartier de l'hispanique, à faire du porte à porte tandis qu'elles étaient déguisées en licorne pour Brittany et en diable pour Santana. Elles s'avancèrent dans l'allée d'une maison, d'où revenait un petit groupe d'enfants, et frappèrent à la porte.

- Un bonbon ou un sort ! Fit la danseuse dès la porte s'ouvrit sur l'hôte.

- Vous vous foutez de moi là ? Vous avez largement dépassé l'âge…

Il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant l'hispanique qui fit passer sa fourche du diable le long de son propre cou afin de le menacer s'il ne faisait pas ce que lui disait la blonde.

- Je plaisante, il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire la tournée des bonbons, dit-il en essayant de rire légèrement.

Il attrapa alors un saladier de bonbons et un donna quelques uns à Brittany. Santana refit le même geste et il consentit à lui vider carrément tout le saladier dans son sac. Non seulement la blonde allait être contente d'avoir une énorme quantité de sucreries mais la brune se disait aussi que plus vite leurs sacs seraient remplis et plus vite elles allaient mettre fin à cette soirée qui nuisait fortement à sa réputation.

…

Quoi de mieux pour se réchauffer l'hiver que par une douche bien chaude quand on ne veut pas choisir l'option du bain ? C'est sur cette question que Brittany et Santana décidèrent de prendre une bonne douche ensemble. Malheureusement pour nous, la buée gênait la scène que nous offraient les deux amies intimes. On pouvait tout de même entendre ce qu'il se passait et nous sentions très vite que nous allions devoir nous en contenter.

- San… j'ai besoin de toi.

Santana ne répondit rien mais les gémissements de plus en plus fort de la blonde indiquèrent que la brune avait réagit positivement à ce que lui demandait son amie.

- Oh oui, continue avec les cercles...

Santana était visiblement en train de faire de petits cercles dans l'intimité de la danseuse avec sa langue.

- Non ! Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas… enfin tes doigts sont eux aussi géniaux en fait.

- Shhh. Tu parles trop. Je veux juste t'entendre jouir sous mes doigts… et je veux aussi que tu fasses me gémir autant que je le fais.

A partir de là, on n'entendit plus que les cris de jouissance des deux amies de seize ans qui avaient l'air d'apprécier ce moment comme il se devait.

…

Santana profitait de la faible lumière de la lune qui éclairait sa chambre pour admirer la blonde dormir. Elle avait désormais dix-sept ans et était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait avoué il y avait quelques semaines et Brittany l'avait repoussé en lui disant qu'elle aimait aussi Artie et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui. Les vacances d'été étaient désormais arrivées et Brittany n'était plus avec l'handicapé depuis quelques temps mais leur relation n'avait pour autant pas évoluée. La blonde lui avait pourtant affirmé que si elle et Artie allaient rompre et que Santana allait être toujours célibataire à cet instant là, elles allaient pouvoir sortir ensemble, mais finalement la blonde n'avait apparemment plus envie d'être avec elle.

Alors Santana était là, à se contenter d'être sa meilleure amie, et elle l'observait tandis qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Elle se battit le plus longtemps possible contre le sommeil et quand elle sentit qu'il allait bientôt la vaincre, elle embrassa sa blonde sur le front puis se blottit contre son corps chaud avant de s'endormir à son tour en espérant pouvoir être sienne un jour ou l'autre.

…

Brittany et Santana étaient allongées l'une en face de l'autre, front contre front, et leurs doigts étaient entrelacées. Elles ne dormaient pas encore, préférant profiter de l'instant présent avec la fille qu'elles aimaient et avec qui elles étaient fièrement en couple. Santana regarda son réveil pour découvrir qu'il était minuit passé de quelques minutes, puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur les yeux bleus de la blonde.

- C'est Thanksgiving aujourd'hui, fit-elle ensuite avant de procéder à la tradition de cette fête américaine. J'aimerais te remercier Brittany. Merci de m'aimer, merci de rendre ma vie fantastique, merci d'avoir été là pour moi depuis douze ans. Je remercie aussi mes parents qui m'ont accepté telle que je suis, amoureuse de la meilleure personne au monde. J'ai aussi envie de remercier Puck parce que c'est grâce à lui que tu nous nous sommes connu quand nous avions six ans.

- San, je te remercie de m'aimer toi aussi, d'être toujours très gentille avec moi, de me faire tout le temps plaisir. Tu me rends très heureuse Sanny, merci pour tout. Je remercie aussi ma famille d'être content que nous soyons ensemble, et j'ai aussi très envie de remercier Lord Tubbington qui m'a donné hier son feu vert pour que nous puissions nous marier et avoir des enfants quand nous serons grandes.

- C'est vraiment le meilleur Thanksgiving que j'ai vécu jusqu'à présent et je suis sûre que le prochain sera encore meilleur.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola! Et oui, déjà un autre OS. Après avoir trouver le thème de celui-là, les mots me sont venus très rapidement alors je poste déjà. C'est un OS-Facebook, donc il y a une grande présence des ND mais il reste plus ou moins centré sur Brittana. Il se déroule durant la saison 3, quand elles sont ensemble.

On m'a aussi demandé d'écrire sur un dispute du couple, je n'ai toujours pas commencé à écrire là-dessus mais j'y pense. Je m'y mettrais dès que j'aurais un motif de dispute un tant soit peu crédible.

* * *

><p>Santana était assise sur son lit avec son ordinateur sur lequel elle travaillait. Elle devait rendre un travail pour Will Shuester qui portait sur la révolution mexicaine de 1910. Ce travail était normalement à faire à deux et elle s'était tout naturellement mise avec Brittany pour le faire mais elle avait très vite comprit qu'elle allait devoir tout faire toute seule quand sa petite amie lui avait demandé d'un air incrédule : « Le Mexique existait déjà en 1910 ? ». Elle était donc là, à faire des recherches sur un gars qui s'appelait ''Porfirio quelque-chose'' alors qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose de plus habituel, comme passer sa soirée à embrasser Brittany, ou faire l'amour à Brittany, ou bien prendre un bain avec Brittany, ou encore embrasser et faire l'amour à Brittany pendant qu'elles prenaient un bain. Très vite lassée de ce travail qu'elle pouvait très bien remettre à un autre jour, elle décida de se connecter sur Facebook et écrivit aussitôt un message sur son mur en s'inspirant d'une célèbre citation de Nietzsche.<p>

Santana Lopez – Sans Brittany S. Pierce, la vie serait une erreur.  
>(Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : Et sans Santana Lopez, la vie serait toute triste.  
>(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Kurt Hummel : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignonnes les filles :)  
>(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez : Ta gueule Hummel !

Brittany S. Pierce : San !

Santana Lopez : Désolé Britt :/

Brittany S. Pierce : Excuse-toi auprès de Kurt parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour que tu sois méchante avec lui.

Santana Lopez : Pardon Kurt.

Noah Puckerman : Plus soumise, tu meurs !  
>(Blaine Anderson, Brittany S. Pierce et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Finn Hudson : Brittany, tu pourrais dire à Santana qu'elle arrête de m'appeler par les surnoms qu'elle a invités ?

Brittany S. Pierce : Moi, j'aime bien les surnoms qu'elle te donne.  
>(Santana Lopez et Noah Puckerman aiment ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez : Donc je continuerai à t'appeler « Finnocence » espèce de face de fœtus !

Rachel Berry : On fait tous partie du Glee Club Santana, on forme une famille alors tu pourrais l'appeler par son prénom quand même.

Santana Lopez : Arrête de la ramener le hobbit !

Brittany S. Pierce : Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu appelles Rachel comme ça, San.  
>(Rachel Berry aime ça)<p>

Rachel Berry : Merci Britt :)

Brittany S. Pierce : De rien. Je préfère nettement plus quand elle t'appelle Hanches de mec.  
>(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 19 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Jacob Ben Israel : J'aimerais t'interviewer Brittany afin de connaître les surnoms de tous les lycéens de McKinley.

Santana Lopez : Hé Ben Israel ! Qui te permet d'écrire quoi que ce soit sur mon mur ?

Jacob Ben Israel : Dans la mesure où nous sommes amis sur facebook, il est clair que j'en ai le droit.

Santana Lopez : Comment ça on est ami sur facebook ?  
>(Artie Abrams, Sam Evans et 27 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : Je crois me souvenir que c'est moi qui te l'ai ajouté en ami l'autre jour quand tu as laissé ta section connectée alors que tu es partie en bas chercher de la chantilly pour la soirée.  
>(Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman et 34 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Noah Puckerman : Vous avez fait quoi avec la chantilly ? Je veux les détails !

Santana Lopez : Ça ne te regarde pas Puck !

Brittany S. Pierce : Vous saviez que le Mexique existait déjà en 1910 ?

Sugar Motta : Je ne vois pas le rapport là…

Lauren Zizes : Ne cherche pas à comprendre.

Brittany S. Pierce : Je viens de penser à un truc qu'on pourrait refaire, Sanny. Tu veux bien aller chercher de la chantilly dans le frigo ?  
>(Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et 63 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Quinn Fabray : Vous êtes ensemble là ?

Brittany S. Pierce : Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Quinn Fabray : Et vous ne pouvez pas vous parler de vive voix plutôt que de le faire ici ?

Noah Puckerman : Tu déconnes ou quoi ? On en apprend plein sur elles comme ça ! Les filles, n'oubliez pas de poster des photos de vous avec la chantilly. Si vous voulez, je peux venir les prendre pour vous.

Santana Lopez : e)fa^vie$B

Sam Evans : Ce qui signifie…

Santana Lopez : ngf$Vn

Santana Lopez : qsvd pg nlqmremgeRMGL *

Kurt Hummel : Et ça donne quoi en français ?

Blaine Anderson : Il t'arrive quoi au juste Santana ?

Santana Lopez : egvolneùglsesgvb

Artie Abrams : Tu as un problème avec ton ordi ?

Mercedes Jones : C'est plutôt bizarre…

Noah Puckerman : Moi, je sais ce qu'il se passe !

Sam Evans : Ah oui ?

Kurt Hummel : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Quinn Fabray : Si Puck pense à la même chose que moi, crois-moi Kurt, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

Kurt Hummel : Vous parlez de quoi au juste ?

Noah Puckerman : Elles sont en train de s'envoyer l'air sur l'ordi de Santana :D  
>(Sam Evans, Mike Chang et 9 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Tina Cohen-Chang : Mike !

Kurt Hummel : Tu avais raison Quinn, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le savoir :s

Noah Puckerman : Je vais lancer un appel vidéo en espérant qu'elles vont l'accepter sans le faire exprès.  
>(Mike Chang, Lord Tubbington et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Blaine Anderson : Quel pervers !

Tina Cohen-Chang : Mike !

Noah Puckerman : Putain, elles n'ont toujours pas accepté. Qu'est-ce qu'elles attendent pour le faire ?... Ah ! Enfin !

Jacob Ben Israel : Raconte ce qu'il se passe.

Artie Abrams : Je veux tout savoir.

Mike Chang : Pense à faire des captures d'écran.  
>(Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Quinn Fabray : Rachel ?

Tina Cohen-Chang : Mike !

Noah Puckerman : Pour l'instant, elles s'embrassent et se caressent un peu.

Sebastian Smythe : C'est à vomir.  
>(Sue Sylvester aime ça.)<p>

Blaine Anderson : Comment cela se fait que Santana soit amie avec Sebastian ?

Kurt Hummel : Je dirais plutôt, comment cela se fait que Santana soit amie avec Sue Sylvester ?

Sue Sylvester : Un problème, Porcelaine ?

Kurt Hummel : Aucun coach.

Holly Holliday : C'est génial que vous vous éclatiez les filles. Il faut savoir profiter de sa jeunesse.  
>(Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Noah Puckerman : ATTENTION ! INFO IMPORTANTE !

Mike Chang : Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?

Tina Cohen-Chang : MIKE !

Noah Puckerman : Brittany vient de passer sa main sous la jupe de Santana.  
>(Rory Flanagan, Holly Holliday et 69 personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Rachel Berry : Alors comme ça c'est Brittany qui prend les initiatives…

Sam Evans : Puck, tiens nous au courant de l'avancée de la situation.

Quinn Fabray : Rachel ?

Finn Hudson : Le Mexique existait vraiment en 1910 ?

Mercedes Jones : Arrêtes de bloquer là-dessus Finn et lis les messages qui suivent parce que ça devient de plus en plus intéressant.

Noah Puckerman : Que tous ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés par la suite ferme les yeux immédiatement !

Kurt Hummel : Merci d'avoir prévenu.

Sugar Motta : Je la veux moi.

Noah Puckerman : Elles sont en sous-vêtements maintenant !  
>(Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson et 40 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Jesse St James : Et tu attendais quoi pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps ?

Rory Flanagan : Ça devient chaud !

Blaine Anderson : Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elles se sont déshabillées plutôt rapidement ?

Noah Puckerman : En même temps, vu la façon dont elles se sont arrachés leur uniforme, c'est normal que cela a été rapide.

Sue Sylvester : Elles vont regretter d'avoir saccager leur tenue !  
>(Sebastian Smythe aime ça.)<p>

Kurt Hummel : Blaine, tu es censé ne pas t'intéresser à ce qu'elles font ! Je te rappelle que ce sont deux filles.

Blaine Anderson : Je demandais par curiosité, rien de plus.

Mike Chang : Noah, tu as pensé aux captures d'écran ?

Noah Puckerman : J'ai oublié, je vais le faire dès… oh putain, Santana vient de me remarquer.

Sam Evans : C'est un plaisir d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Mercedes Jones : On ne t'oubliera jamais.

Artie Abrams : Tu veux qu'on chante quelle chanson à ton enterrement ?

Rachel Berry : Je pourrais faire un solo ?

Santana Lopez : TU ES UN HOMME MORT PUCK !

Brittany S. Pierce : Sanny, ne sois pas si méchante sinon tu vas lui faire peur.

Santana Lopez : Putain, je viens de remarquer que Rachel est à fond sur nous ! Elle cachait bien son jeu derrière ses vêtements qui ne ressemblent à rien.

Brittany S. Pierce : Je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait faire un plan à 3 avec nous.  
>(Mike Chang, Sugar Motta et 32 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Sam Evans : Vous faites souvent des plans à trois ?

Brittany S. Pierce : Non parce que San n'en a pas envie :/

Noah Puckerman : Si jamais elle change d'avis, appelle-moi Brittany.

Santana Lopez : Tu peux toujours rêvé pour que ce soit toi qui gagne le droit de passer une nuit avec nous !

Brittany S. Pierce : De toute façon, j'aimerais que ce soit Quinn.  
>(Quinn Fabray aime ça.)<p>

Blaine Anderson : Quinn ?

Quinn Fabray : Je suis juste très flattée que Brittany m'est choisie parmi nous tous.

Brittany S. Pierce : C'est parce que je suis sûre que tu dois être irrésistible au lit.

Noah Puckerman : C'est une vraie tigresse par moment.  
>(Brittany S. Pierce et Rachel Berry aiment ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : Et après Quinn, on se fera Rachel, puis Sam, ensuite Puck et enfin Klaine.  
>(Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry et 27 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Santana soupira en lisant ce dernier message de sa blonde puis mit une nouvelle publication sur son mur.

Santana Lopez – Je sors avec une nymphomane.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello! Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour votre présence, cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous continuez toujours à lire ces petits OS. Ensuite, j'ai envie de faire un retour sur le précédent OS. C'est moi ou, à part Jesson, personne d'autre n'a remarqué que Lord Tubbington a un facebook ?

Celui-ci se passe dans la saison 3, je l'ai voulu centré sur le comportement de Santana et pour le coup, il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de Brittana. Je préviens qu'il y a quand même plus ou moins un OOC pour Santana. En tout cas, c'est le genre de truc que j'aurais trop aimé voir dans glee.

* * *

><p>Ce samedi soir-là du mois de décembre, Santana avait organisé une fête chez elle puisque ses parents n'étaient pas là du week-end. Parmi les invités, il y avait les New Direction, des cheerios de dernière année et quelques sportifs qui savaient mettre l'ambiance. A deux heures du matin, environ quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des jeunes n'étaient plus très net, l'alcool faisant grandement effet sur leur petit cerveau tout minuscule. Santana faisait partie des quelques lycéens qui n'avaient pas trop bu car elle avait bien l'intention de continuer à profiter de la soirée avec sa blonde quand tout le monde allait partir. Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain de l'étage, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Sugar qui était en pleurs et qui se jeta dans ses bras pour trouver du réconfort. Santana la repoussa aussitôt et lui lança son regard le plus noir, chose qui n'effraya pas le moins du monde la riche adolescente.<p>

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

- Je suis triste de voir qu'aucun garçon ne s'intéresse à moi, se lamenta-t-elle tandis que cela faisait soupirer la brune.

- Tu sais quoi ? Pour qu'un mec s'intéresse à toi, il suffit de te montrer entreprenante, ça fonctionne à tous les coups, lui dit l'hispanique qui espérait que la rousse allait ensuite la laisser tranquille suite à ce bon conseil de pro. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans une chambre, et j'essayerai de t'envoyer un garçon qui serra en manque.

Sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents et poussa Sugar à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte. Elle parcouru ensuite le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier où elle rencontra cette fois-ci Finn qui avait visiblement l'air de faire parti de ceux qui n'étaient pas très net.

- Tu n'as pas vu Rachel ? Je la cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, elle est dans cette chambre, lui répondit-elle en indiquant la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Sugar. Et je crois qu'elle a envie de donner un peu de piment à votre couple.

Elle se fit un honneur de l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte qu'elle lui ouvrit. Le quaterback entra dans l'obscurité de la pièce et marcha tout droit jusqu'à se retrouver sur le lit où était déjà Sugar. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de l'hispanique qui ferma à nouveau la porte. Elle eu à peine le temps de se retourner que cette fois-ci, ce fut Brittany qui se jeta dans ses bras mais contrairement à Sugar, elle ne la repoussa. Elles s'embrassèrent et ne se gênèrent pas pour se caresser malgré que quelques lycéens passaient de temps à autre par là. Quand l'air commençait à leur manquer, elles durent malheureusement se séparer.

- J'ai très envie de t'amener dans une chevauchée endiablée dès maintenant, fit Santana avec un sourire carnassier.

Pour toute réponse, Brittany attrapa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de sa petite amie et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir. Tout allait absolument pour le mieux pour Santana jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la voix de Rachel qui eu le don de la refroidir en un instant.

- Il doit bien être quelque part !

- Sûrement dans la salle de bain en train d'assouvir lui-même ses pulsions parce que tu ne lui donnes jamais rien, se moqua Quinn qui accompagnait la diva.

- Vas-y, moque-t-elle mais je te rappelle que vous n'avez jamais rien fait quand vous étiez ensemble. Et puis, je sais que nos câlins comblent parfaitement Finn pour le moment.

- Laisse-moi rire.

- Ah, Santana. Tu n'aurais pas vu Finn par hasard ?

- Non pourquoi ? Mentit-elle à la perfection.

- Je l'ai vu monter les escaliers tout à l'heure alors je me suis dit que tu as du le croiser.

- Ah non, je viens de sortir de la salle de bain.

- Ah ! Tu a vu Quinn ? Finn est très bien avec moi.

- Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas en ce moment même avec une fille moins prude que toi ?

- Il ne le fera jamais parce qu'il m'aime et qu'il m'est fidèle.

- Et en supposant qu'il te tromperait avec une autre, enfin je dis bien « en supposant », quelle serait ta réaction vis-à-vis de Finn ? Demanda alors tout naturellement Santana.

- Quelle serait ma réaction ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? L'interrogea-t-elle vivement tandis que Santana acquiesçait comme si de rien n'était. Et bien, je commencerai par lui arracher les dents une à une pour qu'il souffre autant qu'il m'aurait fait souffrir, je le tirerai ensuite par la peau des fesses hors de cette maison et je lui ferais faire le tour de ce quartier malfamé jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une bande du coin qui soit prête à lui faire la peau pour une poignée de dollars !

Malgré que la diva avait dit cela à toute vitesse, Santana réussit à saisir la totalité de ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer.

- Wow ! Heureusement qu'il a l'air d'être ce genre de mec fidèle… Bon, je ne sais vraiment pas où il est mais tu peux toujours essayer de le chercher dans l'une des chambres. Commence par celle-ci, c'est celle de mes parents…

Elle ouvrit pour la troisième fois la porte et Rachel y fit son entrée alors qu'elle était suivit de Quinn. Elle alluma la lumière et un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Santana dès qu'elle entendit la petite brune qui lança un cri de stupéfaction tandis que Quinn riait à gorge déployée.

- Tu crois que Rachel me laissera récupérer les dents de Finn ? Lui demanda ensuite Brittany.

- Pourquoi faire ? Fit Santana intriguée.

- J'aimerais en faire un collier.

L'hispanique leva un sourcil face cette idée brittaniennne et haussa finalement les épaules. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce et remarqua que Finn et Sugar devaient être nus puisqu'ils essayaient de se cacher derrière les couvertures. Rachel avait la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts face à cette scène et n'avait visiblement plus l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à son petit-ami tellement elle était choquée pour le moment. Et Quinn se tenait le ventre tellement elle avait mal à force de rire.

- Si tu veux, on peut coucher ensemble Rachel pour que toi et Finn soyez à égalité, parvint-elle à lui dire quand elle se calma.

- Tu as raison, je vais ainsi pouvoir crier vengeance ! Fit la petite brune en attrapant son amie par le poignet pour l'entraîner aussitôt dans une chambre libre.

- Sanny, tu crois qu'elles seront d'accord pour que j'aille les regarder faire l'amour ? Demanda innocemment Brittany.

- Pourquoi leur demander alors que j'ai mis des caméras dans chacune des chambres afin d'obtenir des images compromettantes de tous ceux qui y feront un tour ? Répondit-elle avec un regard vicieux tout en se frottant les mains rien qu'en repensant au génie qu'elle a eu de placer ces caméras.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! Me revoici avec un OS qui tire sur le fantastique. Une idée saugrenue m'est venue et je me suis dis, pourquoi pas?

* * *

><p>- J'ai un truc à te faire voir Sanny, me dit Brittany alors qu'elle venait à peine de faire son entrée dans ma chambre pour la soirée<p>

- Je veux d'abord que tu m'embrasses.

Les lèvres de l'élue de mon cœur se collent alors aux miennes. Ce baiser a le don de me donner l'impression d'être dans une bulle où seule B a la permission de m'y rejoindre. Ce baiser a vraiment quelque chose de magique en fait même si la magie n'existe pas en vrai.

- Tout à l'heure, j'ai découvert un endroit où il y a plein de livres…, me dit-elle ensuite alors qu'elle cherche quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

- Tu veux dire la bibliothèque ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Là-bas, je suis tombée un livre très intéressant même s'il n'y a pas d'images dedans… Regarde !

Je remarque aussitôt le titre « Faire de la magie chez soi » et je lève les yeux au ciel. Voilà que Brittany venait encore d'avoir une drôle d'idée. Elle se montre très enthousiaste quand elle se met à feuilleter le bouquin, je comprends aussitôt qu'elle voudra qu'on essaye de faire un des tours proposés et j'ai intérêt à m'y montrer d'accord si je ne veux pas la voir triste par ma faute. Je peux donc dire adieu à notre soirée câline et bonjour à la soirée Harry Potter.

- J'ai vu une formule qui m'a l'air intéressante alors j'ai ramené tout ce dont on a besoin pour que ça fonctionne.

Elle sort alors de son sac de l'encens, un briquet, une rose rouge, une bougie blanche et un énorme couteau qui a le don à m'inquiéter.

- Tu comptes faire quoi au juste avec le couteau ?

- Tu vas voir…, me répond-t-elle vaguement.

Elle s'assoit par terre et m'invite à le faire en face d'elle, elle allume maintenant la bougie qu'elle place entre nous deux puis l'encens. B arrache ensuite un pétale de la rose qu'elle dépose sur la flamme de la bougie qui le fit se consumer en un instant. Elle se saisit alors du couteau et se taille le bout de l'index gauche tellement rapidement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir pour l'en empêcher.

- Mais ça ne va pas où quoi ?

Elle n'a pas l'air de m'écouter car je la vois désormais s'appliquer à faire couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur la flamme.

- Il faut que notre sang fusionne pour que cela fonctionne, m'explique-t-elle alors. Donne-moi ta main.

Je me montre réticente dans un premier temps, la scarification n'étant pas un de ses passe-temps favoris, mais je finis pas abdiquer, ne pouvant rien lui refuser. Elle m'inflige un léger coup de couteau sur l'index de ma main droite et lorsque mon sang rejoint le sien, la petite flamme triple aussitôt de volume. Britt se met maintenant à réciter une formule dans une langue qui m'est inconnue, allez savoir si elle existe vraiment dans le vrai monde. Ce qui suit ne m'étonne absolument pas car il ne se produit rien du tout…

… J'ai sûrement parlé trop tôt. Une sorte d'éclair partant de la flamme m'a pénétré de part en part et m'a fait tomber au sol. Je ressens une vive douleur au niveau de ma poitrine, une douleur qui s'estompe rapidement. Je me relève ensuite pour me retrouver à nouveau en position assise ou je fais alors face à mon double.

- Brittany ? Demande-je tandis que découvre en même temps que ma propre voix ressemble étrangement à celle de ma blonde devenue brune.

- C'est génial San ! Ca a marché !

- Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? La questionne-je avec une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

- On a changé de corps !

- Quoi ?

Je regarde alors mes mains d'une pâleur qui me fait froid dans le dos, je tire ensuite une mèche de cheveux pour découvrir que je suis devenue blonde. On a vraiment changé de corps !

- Tu n'aurais pas pu me demander mon avis avant de me faire subir ça ?

- Arrêtes de faire comme si cela te dérangeait. Vois plutôt le bon côté des choses.

- Comme s'il y en avait un !

- Il y en a au moins un. Je pourrais te faire l'amour même quand tu n'en pas envie.

Je me tape le front avec la main, comment Brittany peut-elle voir les choses avec autant à la légèreté ?

- J'espère qu'il y a une formule qui nous rendra notre corps, dis-je en tentant de garder mon calme face à cette situation.

- Il n'y en a pas, anéantit-elle aussitôt tous mes espoirs. Il faut attendre exactement sept jours pour que les effets disparaissent.

- Sept jours ? Sept jours pendant lesquels je devrais me montrer gentille pour que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit et pendant lesquels tu vas très certainement ruiner ma réputation de badass… Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir survivre à tout cela ?

- Je dirais plutôt que ces sept jours vont nous rapprocher encore plus l'une de l'autre. On se comprendra même beaucoup mieux après avoir vécu dans le corps de l'autre. D'ailleurs, on va commencer dès maintenant à en savoir plus sur nous en faisant l'amour. Je vais enfin pouvoir ce que tu ressens que je te fais l'amour.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à faire l'amour là…

Elle me fait le coup de moue sauf que celle-ci ne m'hypnotise pas vraiment car c'est moi que je vois en train de la faire.

- Allez San… si tu veux, je peux te faire un striptease pour te chauffer un peu.

- Désolé mais quant bien même j'ai un corps de rêve, je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur le fait de me voir me faire striptease.

- Et bien dans ce cas, je le ferais toute seule devant la glace avant de me faire l'amour toute seule.

- Je t'interdis de faire ce que tu veux de mon corps.

- Mon cœur, ce n'est pas comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà avant…

Je soupire en me demandant pourquoi la vie est si injuste avec moi. Cette semaine va vraiment être très, très longue.


	24. Chapter 24

Hey! Un OS très (très, très) court mais c'est voulu. Je ne voulais pas écrire quelque chose de spécialement long, juste un petit truc pour ce premier jour de décembre où certains sont en train de commencer leur calendrier de l'avent. Cela se passe dans la saison 3... ou dans la saison 4 pour ceux qui considèrent que B&S ne se sont jamais séparées et qu'elles filent encore le parfait amour (chose qui aurait normalement du se passer).

* * *

><p>En cette première soirée du mois de décembre, Brittany était chez sa petite amie Santana pour ne pas changer. Elles s'échangeaient des baisers passionnés qui montraient tous leur amour pour ne pas changer, et en vue des caresses qu'elles commençaient à se prodiguer, elles allaient très certainement faire l'amour ce soir-là, et là-encore, pour ne pas changer. Cependant, et malgré toute attente, Santana se sépara de sa copine l'espace d'un instant, ce qui fit grogner un peu la blonde.<p>

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arrêtes ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une moue caractéristique. Je te ne plait plus comme avant ?

- B, tu me plais un peu plus chaque jour et je m'arrête car j'aimerais t'offrir quelque chose avant qu'on aille plus loin.

- Un cadeau ? Fit-elle tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage émerveillé.

L'hispanique acquiesça puis se pencha pour attraper ce fameux cadeau qu'elle avait caché sous son lit. Sa forme plate et rectangulaire ainsi que la légèreté intriguèrent Brittany qui n'eut aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait s'agir. Elle retira le papier cadeau qui l'entourait pour découvrir un calendrier de l'avent que la brune avait fait elle-même.

- Vingt-quatre cases qui correspondent à vingt-quatre cadeaux pour la fille qui me comble de joie tous les jours.

Brittany se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant ce calendrier puis elle lança une nouvelle moue à sa petite amie.

- Non, B. Tu n'as le droit qu'à une case par jour, la prévint-elle aussitôt ayant très bien comprit ce que sa blonde avait en tête.

La danseuse haussa des épaules, elle avait au moins essayé. Elle posa le calendrier à côté d'elle et serra celle qu'elle aimait dans ses bras pour la remercier.

- Merci Sanny. Ca me touche beaucoup que tu as fait tout cela pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ? Dit-elle en répondant à son étreinte.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon cœur. Allez, ouvre la case d'aujourd'hui maintenant.

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier, elle ouvrit soigneusement la case où était inscrit le numéro un et en sortit un bout de papier qu'elle déplia pour le lire.

- Pour débuter cette liste de vingt-quatre jours qui seront tous merveilleux à tes côtés, je t'offre vingt-quatre baisers.

Elle regarda ensuite sa petite amie droit dans les yeux et celle-ci lui attrapa la main droite, elle y déposa un premier baiser. Un autre sur le poignet, elle remonta l'avant-bras, arriva au coude pour le huitième baiser et à l'épaule au moment du numéro quatorze. Son omoplate en reçu trois, son cou ne fut pas laisser à part et le vingt-et-unième de la série fut déposé sur son menton. Elle remonta un tout petit peu pour le suivant et déposa l'avant dernier à la commissure de ses lèvres. Santana fit une pause d'à peine cinq secondes avant de lui offrir le tout dernier des vingt-quatre, elle prit juste le temps de regarder ce bleu envoûtant puis colla ses lèvres à celles de la fille qu'elle aimait. Ce calendrier de l'avent commençait très bien pour le couple d'amoureuses.

A la fin du baiser, elles échangèrent une nouvelle étreinte pendant laquelle elles n'arrêtèrent pas de se rappeler l'une à l'autre à quel point elles s'aimaient.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello! Je poste plus tôt que je ne l'avais pensé. Je viens de regarder le 4x08 et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive là-dessus parce que ça m'énerve de voir que tout a l'air d'aller bien pour Brittana alors qu'elles ne sont plus ensemble. C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi! Donc ce court os (je vais finir par me spécialiser là-dedans) se situe forcément au cours de cet épisode, après la scène Quintana et avant les sélections.

* * *

><p>Les cours venaient de terminer ce jour-là et Brittany avait décidé de raccompagner son ex chez elle car elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était battue avec Quinn. La brune avait refusé de lui répondre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son amie puisse avoir une mauvaise image d'elle, chose qui allait certainement arriver si elle allait être au courant des propos qu'elle avait pu tenir à l'étudiante de Yale et elle voulait aussi fuir ce que Quinn lui avait dit.<p>

Ils étaient loin ses rêves maintenant qu'elle était partit agiter des pompons dans le Kentucky. Elle n'avait même plus Brittany dans sa vie pour pouvoir se dire qu'elle n'était pas si nulle que cela. Elles n'étaient plus qu'amies depuis qu'elle l'avait largué pour une raison qu'elle essayait de qualifier de non-stupide alors que c'était entièrement le cas.

Quand elle rentra enfin chez ses parents, l'hispanique fila directement dans sa chambre, toujours suivit par la blonde. Elle s'allongea sur son ancien lit et y fut rejointe aussitôt.

- Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé. Toi et Quinn, vous continuez de vous disputer et…

- Au contraire, tout a changé, l'interrompit Santana avec amertume.

Son regard empli de déception croisa celui de Brittany, celle-ci lui caressa la joue d'une main douce puis approcha son visage du sien. La brune ne recula pas devant les intentions de celle pour qui son cœur battait toujours et leurs lèvres s'unirent. Ce baiser ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes, il fut suivit d'un long regard entre les deux ex puis d'un autre baiser. Durant celui-ci, Brittany se fit plus aventureuse, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur la brune, qui se laissa dominer, et elle lécha les lèvres pulpeuses à qui s'offraient à elle afin de lui demander le passage. Les deux langues se retrouvèrent alors mais Santana mit fin à l'échange, n'en étant pas satisfaite.

- On ne devrait pas…, lui dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Je t'aime Santana et toi aussi tu m'aimes alors si, on le devrait. On devrait retourner ensemble car nous savons toutes les deux que cette rupture ne rime à rien, nous savons que nous sommes faites l'une pour l'autre. Nous vaincrons la distance même si cela sera toujours aussi difficile de ne nous voir que quelques jours par mois. Nous en ressortirons plus fortes et nous pourrons nous retrouver pour de bon dans sept mois quand j'aurais terminé le lycée. Je t'aime mon amour, lui répéta-t-elle.

Santana en était maintenant satisfaite. Ses lèvres se collèrent quelques instants sur celles de Brittany avant qu'elle ne lui dise :

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, mon cœur.


	26. Chapter 26

Hello! Après l'os facebook (chapitre 21), certains m'ont demandé d'en faire un autre alors voilà! Je repris la fin du premier pour commencer celui-ci. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez – Je sors avec une nymphomane<br>(Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Noah Puckerman : La chance !

Brittany S. Pierce : Comment ça tu sors avec une autre personne que moi San ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je demande le divorce et j'aurais la garde exclusive de Tubby !

Quinn Fabray : Britt, San ne sort avec personne d'autre que toi. C'est toi la nymphomane.

Brittany S. Pierce : Mais ça veut dire quoi ce mot ?

Santana Lopez : B, tu es la seule, l'unique qui illumine mes journées, réchauffe mon cœur et le fait battre de joie.  
>(Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Sebastian Smythe : Je crois que je vais vraiment vomir là…

Rachel Berry : Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes mariées ?

Santana Lopez : Ah ! Tu n'étais pas au courant Berry ? En même temps, il n'y a rien d'étonnant vu que personne ne peut te blairer *rire diabolique*

Finn Hudson : Moi non plus, je n'étais pas au courant. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal, d'habitude il n'y a que Rachel à être la dernière au courant.  
>(Santana Lopez, Sugar Motta et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Rachel Berry : Merci pour ton soutien Finn.

Noah Puckerman : Il était d'ailleurs génial ce mariage. Je suis sûr que le votre ne sera pas aussi bien.

Finn Hudson : De rien Rach :)

Rachel : C'était ironique Finn !

Sam Evans : Le groupe qu'elles ont choisis a tout déchiré.

Tina Cohen-Chang : En plus, il n'y avait pas de nourriture asiatique.

Mike Chang : Ouais, ils jouaient vraiment de la bonne musique. On a dansé toute la nuit.

Quinn Fabray : C'est clair que vous n'égalerez jamais le solo qu'elles nous ont fait.

Artie Abrams : Il y avait aussi des stripteaseuses.  
>(Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang et 38 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Rachel Berry : Si je comprends bien tout le monde a été invité sauf Finn et moi !

Jeff Sterling : C'est vrai que c'était un superbe mariage.

Rachel Berry : Même les Warblers étaient invités ? ET PAS NOUS ? Je veux une explication !

Santana Lopez : Je te l'ai dit Berry, on ne peut pas te voir. Et puis, tu aurais gâché notre mariage.

Lord Tubbington : Moi aussi j'étais invité, bande de losers !

Kurt Hummel : J'ai eu le droit de chanter un solo :D Ensuite, ça a été le tour de Mercedes.  
>(Mercedes Jones aime ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : A la fin de la soirée, Sanny et moi, on est allé dans un super hôtel et on a fait l'amour toute la nuit.  
>(Santana Lopez, Mike Chang et 20 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Rachel Berry : Je suis sûre que vous vous moquez de nous parce que je pense que vous auriez changé vos noms si vous vous seriez vraiment marier.

…

Santana Lopez a changé de nom : Santana Lopez-Pierce  
>(Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Rachel Berry : Très drôle Santana.

Sam Evans : De toute façon, tu seras bien obligé de croire qu'elles se sont mariées quand tu verras les photos.

Santana Lopez-Pierce : Hors de question qu'elle et Finnocence mettent leurs sales mains sur nos précieuses photos.

Quinn Fabray : On peut toujours leur donner un de nos faireparts, c'est une bonne preuve, non ?

Kurt Hummel : Hors de question que ce soit moi qui leur donne le mien. Il est tellement bien fait qu'il est devenu la pièce maîtresse de ma collection de faireparts.  
>(Blaine Anderson et Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez aiment ça.)<p>

Rachel Berry : En admettant que vous soyez vraiment mariées, vous pouvez me dire pourquoi est-ce que vous ne portez pas d'alliances ?

Sue Sylvester : Il est formellement interdit que mes cheerios portent des bagues depuis qu'une de mes filles a eu le doigt arraché à cause de cela en 1993.

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez : En fait, je crois que Rachel est jalouse que nous soyons heureuses toutes les deux, Sanny, alors qu'elle sait que son mariage avec Finn va se terminer en divorce.  
>(Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez-Pierce : Elle doit surtout être jalouse que ses désirs ne soient pas entièrement comblés avec Finn…

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez : Alors que nous, on assure…

Santana Lopez-Pierce : A chaque fois qu'on le fait.

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez : Tu as vu Sanny comment on termine chacune nos phrases ? On est trop fortes !

Santana Lopez-Pierce : C'est parce qu'on s'aime beaucoup toutes les deux et qu'on se comprend toujours, contrairement à d'autres que je ne citerai pas.

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez : Elle parlait de toi Rachel, et aussi de Finn.  
>(Santana Lopez-Pierce, Artie Abrams et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Rachel Berry : Finn et moi, nous sommes aussi capables de terminer les phrases de l'autre. La preuve, l'autre jour, nous sommes sortis au Breadstix et…

Finn Hudson : Hé Puck ! Ca te dit une partie de COD en ligne ?  
>(Sam Evans, Sugar Motta et 17 autres aiment ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez-Pierce : Tu disais Berry ? Je crois avoir mal lu ce que tu as écrit.

Noah Puckerman : Je préfère suivre ce qu'il se dit ici, Finn. Une prochaine fois peut-être.

Rachel Berry : Ah ! Je viens d'avoir la preuve que vous ne vous êtes pas mariées !

Blaine Anderson : Rachel, arrête de penser qu'elles ne l'ont pas fait et accepte une bonne fois pour toute que tu te sois faite refouler pour ne pas changer.

Rachel Berry : Sebastian vient de m'inviter dans le groupe de Santana « Faisons croire à Hanches-de-mec et Finnocence que Brittany et moi nous sommes mariées. »

Santana Lopez-Pierce : Alors lui, je vais le virer de mes amis.

Kurt Hummel : C'est quoi son problème ? On s'amusait si bien :/

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez : J'ai une idée pour rattraper le coup. Sanny Lopez, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
>(Santana Lopez-Pierce aime ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez-Pierce : Rachel sera invitée ?

Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez : Non.

Santana Lopez-Pierce : Alors oui, je le veux.


	27. Chapter 27

Coucou! Merci pour vos reviews, j'essayerais dans la mesure du possible de prendre en compte vos demandes. Un OS une fois de plus court pour ne pas changer. Il est à situer à la date d'aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Santana était rentrée chez elle ce soir du douze décembre. Sa mère l'avait appelé en disant qu'elle avait vu Brittany qui était sortie de sa chambre par la fenêtre et l'hispanique n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de faire la route jusqu'à Lima pour connaître la raison du passage de son ex. Une fois dans sa chambre, son regard tomba sur une lettre. Elle la déplia et sourit devant l'écriture de la blonde, elle avait comme à son habitude utilisé différents crayons de couleur pour lui écrire en changeant de couleur à chaque lettre.<p>

_Sanny,_

_Je ne sais pas quand tu liras cette lettre mais tu dois savoir que je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui, je veux dire le 12/12/12. Ça peut faire bizarre de voir autant de douze et je peux te dire que cela l'a été encore plus à 12h12. Tous ces douze m'ont beaucoup perturbée sans que je n'arrive à comprendre vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que la douzième lettre de l'alphabet est le L. L comme Love. Love comme l'amour que je te porte et que j'essaye désespérément d'oublier avec Sam. Il me rend heureuse, vraiment très heureuse mais pas autant que toi. En plus, quand je suis avec lui, je ne ressens les petits papillons invisibles qui me chatouillent le ventre. Je pense que ces douze sont un signe, s'il y en a eu autant aujourd'hui cela doit être pour que je te dise que je t'aime toujours autant et que c'est avec toi que je veux être. Je sais que c'était difficile de ne pas se voir souvent quand nous étions encore ensemble mais c'est encore plus difficile de ne plus être avec toi, de ne plus t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes et que tu tiens à moi. En plus, je suis triste sans toi et je sais que tu es triste alors autant que se remette ensemble pour ne plus être triste, non ?_

_Je t'aime,_

_Ta Brittany._

L'hispanique en avait la gorge nouée d'avoir lu ces simples mots de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit triste et qu'elle rende les choses toujours plus difficiles en persistant sur leur rupture mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner avec elle pour les mêmes raisons qui ont fait qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle relu une deuxième fois la lettre puis écrivit un message sur son téléphone.

_Si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi, tu as intérêt de rendre Brittany encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne peut déjà l'être avec toi et à lui faire ressentir des papillons quand elle te voit._

Elle appuya sur la touche « envoi » et n'attendit pas de réponse de Sam. Elle prit ensuite la lettre puis décida de retourner d'où elle venait.

* * *

><p>Au début, j'avais pensé à faire une fin heureuse mais comme tout ne peut pas forcément se terminer bien, j'ai préféré celle-ci.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Hey! Un OS facebook (ce qui veut dire peu de Brittana dedans) à situer au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans le dernier épisode donc vous excuserez les incohérences s'il y en a.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez – Demain, c'est la fin du monde. Mes parents ne seront pas là alors qui est partant pour une dernière soirée tous ensemble ?<br>(Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray et 214 autres personnes aiment ça.)

Santana Lopez : Il n'y aura peut-être pas assez de place pour tout le monde.

Sam Evans : Priorité aux membres du glee club !  
>(Joe Hart, Artie Abrams et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez : Tu ne fais pas partie de ma liste d'invités Evans.

Mike Chang : Il y a qui au juste sur cette liste ?

Santana Lopez : Tout le monde sauf Sam.

Rachel Berry : Même moi ?

Santana Lopez : Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tu fais bien partie des invités.  
>(Rachel Berry aime ça.)<p>

Sam Evans : Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas invité ?

Santana Lopez : A ton avis, tronche de cake ?

Sam Evans : Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir de sortir avec Brittany parce que je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as quitté.

Finn Hudson : Je ne pourrais pas venir car je pars dès cette nuit en Chine :D

Noah Puckerman : Et tu vas faire quoi au juste là-bas ?

Finn Hudson : Je compte embarquer clandestinement dans un des navires qu'ils y construits.

Kurt Hummel : C'est un film Finn ! Ces navires n'existent pas et il n'y aura pas de fin du monde. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

Sam Evans : Tu attends quoi pour me répondre Santana ?

Quinn Fabray : Laisse la tranquille Sam.

Sam Evans : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.

Noah Puckerman : On se calme Fabrevans avant que ça ne dégénère. Parlons plutôt de la soirée, j'ai mis au point un cocktail « fin du monde », avec lui ça sera vraiment la fin.  
>(Holly Holliday, Sugar Motta et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : Je te quitte Sam :(  
>(Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 380 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Sam Evans : QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ?

Blaine Anderson : Pourquoi il y a autant de personnes qui aiment ça ?

Brittany S. Pierce : J'aime bien être avec toi mais comme il ne nous reste plus qu'un jour à vivre, je préfère être avec Sanny car c'est elle que j'aime.  
>(Santana Lopez aime ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez : Moi aussi, je t'aime B… Dis-moi, si par miracle, la fin du monde n'a pas lieu, est-ce que tu resteras quand même avec moi après ?  
>(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : Bien sûr San. Toi et moi, nous sommes faites pour être ensemble alors on ne va plus jamais se séparer. L'été prochain, on va partir vivre à New York. Plus tard, on va se marier. Et ensuite, on aura neuf enfants.  
>(Santana Lopez aime ça.)<p>

Tina Cohen-Chang : Ça fait quand même beaucoup neuf.

Sugar Motta : Les pauvres, ils vont être obligés d'apprendre le partage :/

Finn Hudson : Kurt, tu es sûr que rien n'est construit pour accueillir les survivants ?

Kurt Hummel : Que quelqu'un me passe une corde. Je n'en peux plus là.  
>(Noah Puckerman, Tina Cohen-Chang et 38 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Artie Abrams : Au fait, est-ce qu'il y aura des stripteaseuses à la fête de demain soir ?

Sugar Motta : S'il n'y en a pas, je viens bien me dévouer !  
>(Artie Abrams aime ça.)<p>

Noah Puckerman : On peut aussi faire boire Brittany à fond jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement bourrée et qu'elle le fasse.

Mike Chang : Mec, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort en mettant ça sur le mur de Santana.

Finn Hudson : Au pire, il va mourir demain quoi qu'il arrive.

Kurt Hummel : Que quelqu'un m'aide à expliquer à mon imbécile de frère que la fin du monde n'aura pas vraiment lieu !

…

Noah Puckerman : Pourquoi plus personne ne parle depuis une demi heure ?

Artie Abrams : Sûrement parce que plus personne n'a rien à dire.

Mike Chang : Et pourquoi est-ce que Santana n'a pas réagit tout à l'heure ? C'est vraiment bizarre.

Kurt Hummel : En plus, elle est toujours connectée, elle devrait l'avoir vu.

Noah Puckerman : Mais Brittany ne l'est plus alors si tu veux mon avis… héhéhé.

Kurt Hummel : Non merci, je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses part du fond de ta pensée.

Sam Evans : J'ai surtout envie de dire pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'en fout que je me sois fait larguer sur facebook ?

Blaine Anderson : C'est parce que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble.

Hunter Clarington : Tout comme toi et Kurt si j'ai bien comprit.  
>(Sebastian Smythe aime ça.)<p>

Kurt Hummel : Comment cela se fait que Santana soit ami avec lui ?

Noah Puckerman : Cherche pas, elle est amie avec tout le monde. J'ai vu l'autre jour qu'elle a accepté Jake alors je ne m'étonne vraiment plus de rien.

Jake Puckerman : Hé !

Quinn Fabray : fdsfjdfs  
>(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)<p>

Noah Puckerman : Oh ! C'est au tour de notre Quinnie de s'envoyer en l'air sur son ordinateur.

Santana Lopez : Puck, si tu oses faire boire Britt, tu es un homme mort. Et je confirme les dires de Blaine, Bouche de Mérou et MA Britt-Britt n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Santana Lopez : Ah, et pour ce qui est de Quinn, elle m'a viré de ma chambre quand Rachel est arrivée tout à l'heure pour me remercier personnellement de l'avoir invité.  
>(Mike Chang, Jacob Ben Israel et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Finn Hudson : Quoi ? Mes deux ex sont ensemble ! Depuis quand ?

Santana Lopez : Ca fait un bail qu'elles se tournent autour Hudson alors il fallait bien qu'elles passent à l'action un jour ou l'autre. Enfin bon, j'aurais préféré qu'elles le fassent ailleurs que dans mon lit.

Brittany S. Pierce : Elles ne veulent même qu'on aille les rejoindre :/

Santana Lopez : En même temps, vu ce qu'elles doivent faire en ce moment…

Brittany S. Pierce : Justement. On s'amuserait tellement toutes les quatre.  
>(Jake Puckerman, Sugar Motta et 90 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Noah Puckerman : Quelle nymphomane quand même :)

Tina Cohen-Chang : Je n'ose même pas imaginer les bruits qu'on va entendre si vous y aller aussi.

Mike Chang : Tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville Tina alors il n'y a pas de risque que tu les entendes…

Tina Cohen-Chang : En fait, je suis chez Santana. Je suis venue après que Sugar m'a dit qu'elle comptait y aller pour leur faire une démonstration de striptease pour demain. Je voulais l'en empêcher.

Noah Puckerman : Dis-moi que tu n'as pas réussi à le faire.

Marley Rose : Kitty a sorti son téléphone et l'a menacé de la filmer si elle le faisait alors elle s'est abstenue.

Jake Puckerman : Vous êtes aussi toutes les deux là-bas ?

Ryder Lynn : Je reviens de l'étage et c'est affirmatif, Quinn et Rachel couchent bien ensemble.  
>(Kitty Wilde, Sugar Motta et 37 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Santana Lopez : Si on revenait au sujet de la conversation ?

Brittany S. Pierce : Sanny, je n'ai pas trop envie de parler. Je préfère que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

Santana Lopez : Viens auprès de moi alors.  
>(Brittany S. Pierce aime ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : Je me sens tellement mieux comme ça.

Santana Lopez : Moi aussi. Cela m'a énormément manqué de ne pas t'avoir dans mes bras.

Artie Abrams : L'utilisation de facebook ou comment ne plus être capable d'avoir une conversation normale ^^'

Tina Cohen-Chang : Le pire, c'est qu'elles ont vraiment l'air naturel comme ça.

Ryder Lynn : Santana le fait surtout pour emmerder Sam.  
>(Santana Lopez aime ça.)<p>

Kitty Wilde : Elles sont franchement trop hot. Je pense qu'elles devraient aller rejoindre les filles en haut.  
>(Marley Rose, Tina Cohen-Chang et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p>

Marley Rose : Ou alors, elles pourraient faire un striptease ici !

Ryder Lynn : On se calme les filles parce qu'elles aimeraient peut-être préserver leur intimité. Je pense que Santana est d'accord avec moi.

Santana Lopez : Oh non, en fait je n'ai rien contre.

Noah Puckerman : Je peux me joindre à vous les filles ?

Santana Lopez : Je ne vais pas dire non à un aussi beau gosse que toi.  
>(Noah Puckerman aime ça.)<p>

Brittany S. Pierce : Santana, je préférerais qu'on ne soit que toi et moi, et à l'abri de tous les égards.

Mike Chang : C'est le monde à l'envers là.

Sugar Motta : Au mon dieu, on vient d'entendre Rachel crier. C'est horrible.

Marley Rose : Mais non, c'est trop cool. Elles ont l'air de bien s'éclater.

Kitty Wilde : Si je vais aller toquer à la porte, vous croyez qu'elles accepteront de me laisser entrer pour qu'on fasse un plan à trois ?

Ryder Lynn : Et la fidélité Kitty ?

Jake Puckerman : Elle est célibataire alors je ne vois pas où est le problème là. Et puis, en quoi cela te regarde vraiment ?

Artie Abrams : C'est moi où vous commencez à être vraiment bizarre ?

Marley Rose : Il n'y a rien de bizarre. On veut tous profiter de notre jeunesse à fond, rien de plus.

Brittany S. Pierce : Oui enfin, profiter c'est bien mais il faut aussi connaître ces limites.

Sugar Motta : Je t'approuve totalement. Se donner en spectacle devant n'importe qui, c'est dépasser ces limites à mon avis.

Tina Cohen-Chang : Après, on est jeune qu'une fois. Il faut faire de nouvelles expériences.

Ryder Lynn : Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la perle rare qu'il ne faut surtout pas perdre des yeux au risque de ne plus la retrouver.  
>(Kitty Wilde aime ça.)<p>

Kitty Wilde : C'est trop chou ce que tu as écrit.

Noah Puckerman : Je ne comprends vraiment rien à ce qu'il se passe. Depuis quand Brittany et Sugar se montrent toutes sages ?

Mike Chang : Que Tina est devenue une autre personne que Tina ?

Jake Puckerman : Que Kitty à l'air de tourner autour de Ryder ?

Artie Abrams : Et que Santana accepte les avances de Puck ?

Finn Hudson : C'est sûrement l'effet de la fin du monde. Elles sont devenues complètement barge.

Kurt Hummel : Pas plus que toi.

Tina Cohen-Chang : Comment ça « elles » ? Je te rappelle que je suis un garçon !

Blaine Anderson : WTF ?

Tina Cohen-Chang : Je voulais dire qu'il y a un garçon dans le groupe et qu'il ne faut pas l'oublier.

Mike Chang : Vous n'auriez pas échangé tous vos portables en fait ?

Kitty Wilde : Bravo Mikey ! C'est toi qui a trouvé !

Jake Puckerman : Et qui est qui alors ?

Brittany S. Pierce : J'avais pris celui de Kitty, qui avait celui de Sanny, qui a celui de Ryder, qui a celui de Tina, qui avait celui de Sugar, qui avait celui de Marley et elle avait le mien.

Artie Abrams : Et vous avez commencé quand au juste ?

Brittany S. Pierce : Quand j'ai dit que Sanny et moi, on est hot.

Santana Lopez : Ce qui est d'ailleurs une vérité.

Rachel Berry : Oh, il s'en est passé des choses ici pendant qu'on se mettait du vernis à ongles Quinn. Voyons voir ce qu'il s'est dit…

Noah Puckerman : N'essaye pas de nous faire croire que vous avez fait autre chose que coucher ensemble parce qu'on est au courant de tout bande de cochonnes !

Santana Lopez : +1 Sinon, comme vous êtes déjà quelque uns à être déjà chez moi, et si vous veniez tous pour faire une fête de pré-fin du monde afin de nous préparer à celle de demain.  
>(Noah Puckerman, Mike Chang et 37 autres personnes aiment ça.)<p> 


End file.
